Ask DNA
by SilverNAD
Summary: AU. Vivian y Niz son hermanos e hijos de Zim y Dib. Por accidente, son transportados a una peligrosa dimensión en donde los humanos, los alienígenas y los seres sobrenaturales deben compartir el mundo y sus problemas ¿Kia podrá ayudarlos a regresar a casa a salvo?
1. Los jovenes viajeros

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)**  
**

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 1_

_**Los jovenes viajeros**  
_

**...  
**

El mundo en el que vivimos, ya no es el mismo. Actualmente, el planeta Tierra es considerado el sumidero de especies alienígenas y sobrenaturales más grande del universo. Nadie vio venir esta nueva era, en donde las leyendas caminan bajo el mismo cielo que los humanos.

Simplemente sucedió. No fue un cambio pacifico y mucho menos bien recibido, pero finalmente la humanidad debió ceder terreno para las criaturas míticas que ya no tenían a donde ir en estos tiempos modernos, debido a la destrucción parcial del planeta provocada por los mismos humanos.

Aunque este cambio fue prácticamente radical, la humanidad no quiso dejar de ser frívola ante estas circunstancias. Tal vez lo eran para mantener las apariencias, guardando la loca idea de que los humanos seguían siendo la especie dominante. Así comenzaron a surgir nuevos partidos políticos, instituciones gubernamentales y grupos de interés.

Era más que sabido que algunos humanos no aceptarían los cambios por las buenas. Estos eran los conservadores, que desde el principio exigieron el exilio de estas criaturas, aunque nadie apoyaba esta noción.

También estaban aquellos humanos, fuera de la ley, que buscaban un nuevo beneficio económico con estos seres. Así lograron ampliar la oferta de tratas de personas con la de seres sobrenaturales y alimentar las perversiones de aquellos que consumían este tipo de servicios.

Además, estaban los que apoyaban el cambio y la aceptación de las nuevas razas, buscando la paz entre todos. Estaban los que no se olvidaban del pasado, tratando de recordárselo a quien encontraran en la calle, lo que habían hecho estos seres sobrenaturales para ingresar al mundo humano.

Dicho sea de paso, que los seres sobrenaturales tenían sus planes, maquinados desde tiempos remotos, de los cuales solo unos pocos conocen y no saben si convendría llevarlos a cabo. De todos modos, ni los extraterrestres ni los humanos que habitaban la Tierra, se imaginarían las consecuencias que tendrían aquellos dichosos planes deparados para ellos.

(…)

Dentro de este curioso panorama tenemos a la joven oficial, Kia Greyswood, a la cual le importaba muy poco lo que desearan hacer los demás seres que habitaban este planeta junto a ella. No era una luchadora de la libertad y mucho menos una conservadora de las buenas costumbres humanas.

Era solo un humano más, que intentaba llevar un estilo de vida estable. Y por suerte, tenía un trabajo común y corriente en donde aplicaba sus habilidades de investigación y de negociación para que las personas en situaciones comprometidas sean removidas del lugar sin lastimar a nadie, que esté involucrado o no con estas personas.

Ahora, cuando nos referimos a personas, podemos estar hablando de un alienígena, un humano o un ser sobrenatural. Y con respecto al "trabajo común" de Kia, nos referimos a la labor de detective paranormal.

Este trabajo era sin duda él más odiado por todos. Era mal pagado y muy malo para la salud, recomendado solo para aquellos que no desean vivir muchos años. Pero era lo único que Kia sabía hacer, así que estaba conforme con este.

(...)

-Confirmado, el objetivo está entrando al perímetro- Una irken de ojos color púrpura y antenas rizadas se encontraba dentro de un patrullero Frod45. La nave en si era descontinuada, pero utiliza su camuflaje especial que le otorgaba invisibilidad. Estaba estacionado a pocos metros de una tienda de piezas de naves vortianas.

La irken se encontraba muy concentrada, observando la movilización de un grupo de vampiros intentando entrar a la fuerza dentro de esta tienda de piezas y maquinaria vort.

-¿Te refieres a esa tienda de partes? ¿No?- Una voz arrastrada sale del comunicador que sostenía la irken en cuestión, haciendo que gruña por lo bajo con rabia contenida.

-Si, saco de carne ¡Por supuesto que me refiero a la tienda!- A propósito, la irken grita por el micrófono para dejar sorda a su interlocutora.

-Ya no grites Tak, te van a descubrir- Con una ligera sonrisa Kia se aparta del aparato de comunicación, y deja el canal abierto para que Tak escuche todo lo que pasa a su alrededor.

Abre la puerta de su destartalado VectraX9, una vieja nave que ya tenía sus años, pero que Kia se negaba a abandonar para que la convirtieran en chatarra. Además, dejaba a muy pocas personas tocarla, solo ella revisaba y mantenía su nave. Ese Vectra era como el hijo que jamás iba a tener.

Comienza a caminar por la acera, notando con conveniencia que todos, hasta las pocas ratas-blorch que intentaban sonsacar algo de la basura, se retiran del lugar.

Había demasiados vampiros, y cualquiera con un mínimo de dos neuronas se daría la media vuelta para marcharse de allí. Pero Kia era mucho más tonta y ya estaba por entrar a la tienda de partes.

Era un todo o nada. La investigación había llevado casi un mes, y todo para terminar en un escenario estilo "Arma Mortal". Kia no pudo evitar sonreírse ante el cliché de la situación, el destino era muy irónico con ella.

Se queda a pocos metros del vestíbulo, oculta detrás de un generador BetaMaz3 y escucha claramente a un grupo de vampiros cuchichear entre ellos. Estaba tranquila porque no la iban a recocer, el olor a tabaco y hierba que despedía su cuerpo prácticamente tapaba todo rastro del olor que podría despedir su carne y sangre.

-Están aquí… - Dice uno ellos

-Al parecer funciona perfectamente, la prueba esta clara- Dice su compañero

-Ahora solo debemos llevarlos con nosotros para…-

-Maldición. Creo que esta cosa va a estallar-

-¿Estallar?- Kia repite esto sorprendida, y desde donde se encontraba pudo ver que los vampiros intentaban escapar de ese lugar, sin llevar nada con ellos. Decidió interceptar por lo menos a alguno para arrestarle e interrogarle en un futuro cercano.

Kia se deja ver por dos vampiros del grupo, que no dudaron en lanzarse sobre ella para atacarla, como siempre desencajándose la mandíbula para enseñar sus afilados y sucios colmillos.

Uno de los vampiros, probó en darle un manotazo para tomarle del cabello azul marino, que se le paraba en la cabeza. Kia echa su cabeza justo a tiempo hacía atrás, hace girar su talones hacia el otro lado, poniendo el punto de apoyo para lanzar una patada ascendente. El vampiro supuso que esto sería el ataque que se propina realizar Kia, por lo que se preparo para bloquear la patada. Por eso no noto la leve sonrisa de la chica que había movido su brazo izquierdo hacia su espalda para sacar su arma reglamentaria.

-No me veras venir…- La chica gira su cadera, baja la rodilla y con la mano izquierda sujeta su arma enfrente del vampiro. Dispara tres tiros certeros, dando en las piernas del vampiro y en su pecho, pero sin llegar a tocar su corazón.

La plata reducida, comenzó a quemarlo por dentro, pero no iba a morirse. Solo sus heridas no se regenerarían con la rapidez que suelen hacerlo.

El otro vampiro al ver esto, intentó atacarla por atrás. Pero cuando iba a llegar a su objetivo, algo invisible lo empujo al otro lado. Desactivando su campo de distorsión de ondas electromagnéticas, la irken Tak se revela enfrente del vampiro, extendiendo majestuosamente las patas mecánicas de su unidad PAK, y aplastando con esta a ese extraño chupasangre que casi la deja sin compañera. No le caían bien los vampiros, por lo que no fue sutil al dispararle con su arma a quemarropa para que sufra.

-Como siempre, sin mí no eres nada humana- Tak dice esto, mientras toma las esposas de plata para sujetar a los dos vampiros que habían sido capturados.

-Dijeron que algo iba a explotar- Kia dice esto, obviando el hecho de agradecerle a Tak su intervención.

-¡No cambies el tema!- La irken la acusa, como siempre su compañera solo escuchaba lo que ella quería.

-No grites, solo decía…- Kia no termina de decir esto, que se escucha desde el interior una pequeña explosión -…que la evidencia se nos quema-

La joven se adentra en la tienda, sabiendo que los componentes de las naves vort eran sumamente inflamables y explosivos. Pero si no salvaba la evidencia, la investigación se iría a la basura.

Cuando estaba llegando a la mitad de la tienda, logro escuchar unos pequeños gritos de auxilio. Sonaba como una niña. Ella no podía fiarse de su oído, en este tiempo, era difícil diferenciar las voces, había alienígenas que sonaban como sirenas de barcos y otros como ardillas.

Kia aparta esos extraños pensamientos, tratando de encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Lo que sea que sirva de evidencia le serviría, drogas, feromonas, hasta algo de whilisht. Hacía mucho que deseaba encerrar a esa vampiresa de Victoria, en una bonita celda de acero enriquecido con plata.

Pero de nuevo el destino le jugo otra mala pasada, asegurándole que no iba a tener éxito. La explosión que había escuchado anteriormente provocó un pequeño incendio, que comenzó a crecer. Debía moverse rápido porque ese lugar iba a volar en pedazos.

Kia había logrado llegar a una extraña maquina que estaba en el fondo, la cual no reconoció. Eso era raro, ya que el irken con el que compartía apartamento, tenía cosas como esas regadas por todo el lugar. Pero esto era tecnología muy avanzada y no era de alienígenas ¡Debía tomarle una foto por lo menos! Este lugar estaba por desaparecer junto con ese aparato, el cual podría ser una prueba importante para el caso que estaba investigando.

Pero primero estaban los niños o los seres que estén todavía atrapados allí. Iban a ser historia si ella no se movía rápido.

-Niz, despierta…- Una voz aguda gritaba esto con miedo, pero ayudo a Kia a rastrear su objetivo. No tardo en encontrarlos, pero la joven y su compañero en cuestión, que más tarde comprobaría que se trataba de un irken, estaban demasiado cerca de una turbina XS23. Si esta turbina estallaba, de esos dos jovencitos solo iban a quedar un par de molares y un hueso chamuscado.

Kia mira a todos lados, y finalmente encuentra la placa de un casco de una nave de asalto irken, una antigüedad que de seguro valía miles de doblondolares para los coleccionistas, pero imposible de usar en una nave decente por su poca estabilidad iónica. La chica hizo una mueca de esfuerzo al levantarla, y se movió rápidamente delante de los chicos, cubriéndolos junto con ella, justo a tiempo.

La turbina exploto. Kia sintió que su espalda recibía un golpe bastante fuerte por la fuerte onda expansiva y dobla las piernas para no perder el equilibrio. Luego, les echa un vistazo a los jóvenes que estaban allí. Había una humana de cabello negro con una extraña guadaña que sobresalía de este y enormes anteojos gruesos. Esta se quedó mirándola impresionada con la boca abierta, mientras sujeta la cabeza de un joven irken muy mal herido. Kia supuso que ese chico intentó pelear con los vampiros antes de que la maquina explotara.

-¿Quién eres?- Murmura la chica, tratando de mantener la compostura ante la situación. Aunque tenía derecho a estar asustada, a esas alturas todo estaba en llamas, y daba la impresión que pronto ese lugar iba a volar en pedazos.

Kia la mira con seriedad, la joven no debía pasar de los quince años, vestía una falda y una playera azul con una gabardina negra. Luego le echo un vistazo al irken, el cual no había desarrollado sus antenas por completo, median apenas unos quince centímetros, eso significaba que no llegaba a los quince años.

Kia se muerde el interior de su mejilla con molestia. Lo único que le faltaba a este horrible día, lidiar con un par de niños.

–Al fin los encontré… jodidos mocosos- Kia dice esto, mientras empuja con esfuerzo la placa, que cae sobre el fuego que se aproximaba a ella por la espalda, ahogándolo parcialmente.

-¿A quién les dices mocosos… tu… tu, rara?- La joven dice esto con dificultad por lo confundida que estaba en ese momento. Pero estaba segura de estar muy molesta ante la actitud despreocupada de esa extraña mujer.

-Hay que salir de aquí, o nos convertiremos en barbacoa- La mujer obvia por segunda vez las preguntas de la joven, y la ayuda a levantar al irken. La chica no quería renunciar a su compañero, pero era demasiado pesado para ella. Kia lleva en su espalda al joven irken y guía a la muchacha hacía la salida.

-No respondiste a mis preguntas- Dice la jovencita muy molesta. No era tonta, nadie podía evadirla de esa forma y salir impune.

-Me dicen Kia- Dice la mujer vestida de gabardina marrón, luego de acomodar al joven irken en su espalda para que no se le caiga, agrega con tono casual –Y se les dice mocosos a los mocosos, claro está, ustedes-

-Soy Vivian y no soy una mocosa- Vivian mira con algo de molestia a la mujer, pero esta la ignora por completo -Y él es mi hermanastro, Niz- A Vivian no le importaba que se hiciera la desentendida, cualquiera que estuviera en la situación de Kia le habría interrogado en ese instante y ella no estaba de humor para responder preguntas.

Finalmente salen del local, y se encuentran con Tak, que tenía muy bien asegurados a un par de vampiros, listos para declarar en la estación central de policía.

-¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a los rescates en incendios?- Dice molesta la irken, mientras ayuda a Kia con los jóvenes que había sacado de allí. Por algún extraño motivo, Vivian miraba con terror a Tak, pero ninguna de las dos se percato de esto.

-Nada de eso, me parece que los vampiros tenían algo con ellos, había una maquina allá…- Kia señala la tienda, y ve que estalla en miles de pedazos. A lo lejos se escuchaba las sirenas de los bomberos aproximándose.

No podía ser verdad, toda la evidencia estaba destruida. ¿Y que había conseguido a cambio? Solo un par de niños malcriados, que estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados. Si, ya no tenía dudas, el destino con ella era un jodido bastardo.

-Y ahí se va la evidencia- Tak suspira resignada y con mucha tristeza, mientras saca un comunicador de su mochila PAK para informar de lo sucedido.

Vivian las miraba a las dos con consternación, no entendía lo que sucedía, se supone que los irken y los humanos son enemigos jurados, y que ellos no se dedican a trabajar juntos atrapando criminales, que resultan ser vampiros ¿Acaso se habría golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte y todo esto era un sueño? ¿Y si había muerto en el ataque que sufrió su ciudad cuando los grupos de comando Irken la estaban buscando?

El tren de sus pensamientos finalmente se detuvo cuando se percato de que Niz estaba moviéndose. El joven irken que la acompañaba despierta, haciendo la pregunta que su hermana debió haber hecho hace mucho.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dice el irken, viendo a su hermana junto con otras dos personas. Y muchas más, había todo un movimiento de seres que llevaban y traían cosas a su alrededor ¿Estaba soñando o algo parecido?

-¡Hey chico!- Una voz llama la atención de Niz, mientras que unas delgadas manos toman su mentón y una brillante luz ataca a su ojo izquierdo –Te encuentras a salvo, estamos en Manhattan 9, en la nueva New York City- Tak dice esto, mientras mueve una linterna delante de Niz, y seguía hablándole para poder determinar si sufrió de una contusión cerebral -¿Recuerdas tu nombre? ¿La fecha de hoy?-

-¿Estamos en New York? ¡Pero eso es imposible!- Vivian aparta al joven irken de Tak, con una actitud sobreprotectora –No toques a mi hermano, basura alienígena-

-Maldita mocosa- Tak rechinó los dientes con resentimiento, estaba segura que podía arrestar a la chiquilla por detener su labor policíaca. Pero antes de que la sermonee, Kia la aparta, para que no entre en conflicto con la joven humana. De todos modos era una adolescente asustada, había que ser compresibles con su situación.

–Esta no es la ciudad de New York, esa ciudad desapareció después del Ascenso, esta es la Nueva New York- Kia aclara esto, sabiendo que sonaba muy tonto. Pero era compresible que el gobierno quisiera mantener ese nombre, los humanos solemos ser melancólicos con esas cosas insignificantes.

-¿En que año estamos?- Pregunta el joven irken mientras la chica lo ayuda a levantarse del suelo. Tak estaba un poco molesta, el chico necesitaba atención de un medico, pero la niña que lo acompañaba estaba demasiado histérica como para hacerle caso.

Dejando esto de lado, Tak contesta la pregunta en forma concisa y simple, para demostrar lo condescendiente y afable que podía ser en situaciones como esas.

-Hoy es lunes 22 de marzo del año 30 después del Ascenso, y si contamos los años después de cristo estaríamos en el año 2012- Tak dice esto con suma naturalidad, ignorando a Kia que protestaba desde sus espaldas "Eres una estirada"

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada- El irken trata de mantenerse en pie por si mismo, pero todo le daba vueltas. Tak ignora las protestas de Vivian y ayuda al muchacho a llegar a su patrullero.

-Necesitas atención médica, chico- Tak dice esto mientras acomoda a un golpeado Niz dentro del vehículo. Vivian seguía desconfiada, por lo que les dedico a las dos oficiales una mirada de enfado.  
Kia suspiro, le dio recomendaciones a un par de oficiales para que se llevaran a los vampiros que habían capturado, y luego miro a Vivian con cierta calma.

-Antes de continuar con nuestra agradable y amena conversación, llevaremos a tu hermano al hospital…- Kia se interrumpe, viendo como el rostro de Vivian palidecía por el miedo.

-¡No! ¡Van a querer abducirlo o experimentar con él!- Grita la niña paranoica, mientras intenta alcanzar a su hermano para abrazarlo.

-¡Por Irk! ¿De donde sacan estas locuras los chicos de hoy en día?- Tak estaba cansada por tanto jaleo y delirios de parte de esa jovencita, decide entrar a su nave.

-No le va a pasar nada de eso a tu hermano, ahora déjanos ayudarte- Dice Kia con suavidad, tratando de convencer a la joven.

Vivian mira con mucha desconfianza a Kia. Podía resistirse a esto, pero ella no tenía armas a su disposición y Niz estaba mal herido. Finalmente, decidió entrar dentro de la patrulla de Tak.

-Y es por esto que no voy a tener hijos- Kia se rasca la cabeza, muy molesta por todo el asunto y se dirige a su Vectra para seguir a Tak.

(…)

Vivian abrió y cerró la boca demasiadas veces cuando pasaban por las calles de esa ciudad. Nunca había estado en un sitio tan atestado de humanos, extraterrestres y seres sobrenaturales. Era demasiado, lo variado del paisaje casi lastimaba sus ojos. Todos eran distintos, uno de otros, el colorido de la piel, la forma de sus cuerpos, hasta el tamaño. Tampoco sabía hacia donde mirar, había carteles de todo tipo, exhibiendo chicas alienígenas con poca ropa promocionando productos de consumo general y otros tipos de anuncios variados.

Eso era demasiado, ese lugar era una especie de chiste. O una cruel broma que le estaba jugando su mente.

-¿No es asombroso este lugar, Viv?- Niz dice esto soñador observando muy atento, el paisaje que los rodeaba. Las personas estaban junto a otros como él, y nadie estaba intentando matarse para poder sobrevivir. No era nada parecido al lugar de donde provenían, en donde la única ley vigente hasta ahora era matar o morir.

-Lo único asombroso aquí es este trafico de mierda- Tak toca enfurecida las sirenas de la patrulla -¡Hey! ¡Tenemos un herido aquí! ¡Muevan sus cacharros!- Al ver que nadie hacía el mínimo movimiento, Tak le envía un mensaje a Kia y activa la turbina para elevar su nave al cielo.

-¿Por qué hay irkens en la Tierra?- Dice sin pensarlo Niz, estaba un poco cansado, y le dolía mucho el cuerpo. Quería entretenerse con algo.

-La raza irken cayó hace años atrás por culpa de un traidor exiliado, su unidad PAK poseía un virus universal que mato a las computadoras centrales del planeta, y a varios irken, solo unos pocos pudieron sobrevivir, y la mayoría escogió la Tierra debido al Ascenso-

-¿Qué es el "Ascenso"?- Vivian necesitaba averiguar que había sucedido con la Tierra que estaba infestada de criaturas muy distintas a la raza humana.

-Algo que paso hace muchos años, y que trajo más problemas de los que podemos solucionar… Pero no es algo que no se sepa, mocosos ¿Acaso no van a la escuela?- Tak dice esto tratando de esquivar un cartel flotante de promoción de burritos con chile.

-No me llames mocosa, tengo nombre ¿Sabes? Y es Vivian- Vivian dice esto con veneno, evadiendo la pregunta de Tak sobre la escuela. Definitivamente ellos dos no se encontraban en su mundo.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos- Tak aterriza la nave enfrente del hospital, y sale de esta dejando abiertas las puertas para que los jóvenes puedan descender. Kia estaciona su Vectra a unos pocos metros cerca de ellos.

Tak llama a los paramédicos y les explica la situación. Por demás esta decir que Niz se sorprendió mucho al ser atendido por un Vortiano y un humano al mismo tiempo. Finalmente llega con un medico, que para su suerte, era un irken. Estaría incomodo si fuera un humano el que lo atendiera allí.

-Soy Dextal, debo admitir que tuviste mucha suerte de que no te mordieran los vampiros, son seres muy peligrosos cuando pelean y su saliva es un veneno mortal para nuestra raza- El medico revisa con cuidado las heridas de Niz, y las quemaduras que ya estaban sanando.

-Hace mucho que no veo a un irken con genes para la regeneración de tejido acelerado, solo los soldados para la guerra lo suelen tener, Tak es uno de ellos, pero la mayoría murieron hace décadas- El medico seguía hablando, tal vez porque Niz le permitía hacerlo. Era callado y reservado para su corta edad y no le molestaba mucho escuchar a los demás de vez en cuando. Y este sujeto, Dextal, parecía ser alguien confiable aunque muy parlanchín.

(...)

Vivian estaba en la sala de espera, caminando de un lado a otro, nerviosa por el destino de su hermano ¿Y si todo esto era una trampa? ¿Si en este momento estaban torturando a Niz para que delate a la resistencia? Vivian se muerde las uñas, frustrada por la situación.

Tak estaba sentada, observándola detenidamente, pensando y analizando las razones por las cuales encontraron allí a estos niños. Al parecer podrían haber vivido dentro de un contenedor durante años, aislados del mundo, porque no sabían nada del mundo que los rodeaba y todo se les hacía nuevo ¿Era posible que sean de otra dimensión? Si es así, estaban en graves problemas.

Kia regresa con algunos bocadillos para Vivian, que la niña no prueba hasta asegurarse de que eran comestibles. La mujer ignora esto y le pasa una soda-pop a Tak para levantarle el ánimo, la cara que tenía la irken indicaba que estaba pensando profundamente en algo, por lo que Kia tuvo que llamarla por su nombre para que le preste atención. Tak iba a decirle lo que había estado pensando, pero se interrumpió al ver que Dextal llegaba por el pasillo.

Niz estaba a su lado, llevaba puestas algunas vendas y succionaba un vara nutritiva irk, de lo más contento. El medico seguía dándole recomendaciones de cómo curar sus heridas y le dio una palmada en la espalda para despedirse. Luego intercambio unas palabras con Tak, las cuales la irken recibió con mucha solemnidad.

-¿Estas bien Niz?- Pregunta Vivian preocupada, el joven asiente mientras se dedicaba a saborear su dulce. Hacía siglos que no comía una vara de nutrientes irk, y esta estaba más que buena.

-¿De que crees que estén hablando?- Vivian dice esto al ver a Tak charlando amenamente con el doctor que atendió a Niz. Estaba muy picada por la curiosidad, y no quería dejar escapar ningún detalle porque aun no se fiaba de las dos oficiales.

-Tal vez estén planeando tener una cita más tarde- Kia dice esto con una ligera sonrisa.

-No te creo- Dice molesta Vivian, tenía deseos de preguntarle a su hermano si había hablado con el doctor, tal vez le dio un suero de la verdad o le quito información a base de torturas. Pero Niz estaba en su mundo en ese instante y Vivian paso a un segundo plano. Por lo que la joven tenía intenciones de acercarse un poco para escuchar la conversación, si no fuera por Kia.

-Es muy malo espiar, y en algunos casos se puede considerar delito, yo evitaría hacerlo delante de un oficial- Kia termina de decir esto, demasiado seria, tanto que Niz entendió que se trataba de una broma y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Vivian se cruza de brazos frustrada y se sienta al lado de su hermano, que le ofrece una probada de su dulce irk. La niña lo rechaza sin dudarlo dos veces.

-Kia, necesito hablar contigo a solas- Tak llama a su compañera, para apartarla de los niños.

-Según Dextal, pudieron sufrir un trauma psíquico severo y por eso se sienten tan confundidos- Dice Tak con cierta preocupación.

-¿Te parece? No se ven como niños que han sido abusados por sus padres- La joven humana le echa un vistazo a Vivian –Pero debo admitir que esa niña es muy paranoica-

-No hay otra explicación para su comportamiento, al menos que creas que vengan de otra dimensión- Tak se ríe nerviosa, deseando que lo que temía no sea verdad. Dejo de reírse cuando Kia asiente con mucha calma.

-Debes estar bromeando- Tak protesta al ver la cara de su amiga, sorprendida por esta rara afirmación.

-Ok, no entres en pánico, solo vamos a la jefatura y averiguamos el paradero de sus padres, y si no los encontramos… bueno, ya veremos que hacer- Kia dice esto para calmar a Tak, y esta suspiro aliviada. Por lo menos estaba siendo razonable en ese momento de tensión.

-Sinceramente, no se como hace Skoodge para soportarte- Tak suspira resignada, había tenido suficiente de Kia para el resto de la noche.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, es el deber del mejor amigo soportar a su mejor amiga- La joven dice esto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ganándose una mirada escéptica de parte de Tak.

-Si, claro- Dice Tak sonando sarcástica –Es tu mejor amigo- La irken se sonríe de manera extraña, y Kia no entiende a que venia eso. Pero sin duda debía ser locuras de Tak.

-Muy bien, nos vamos a la jefatura, espero que tengan una buena excusa para sus padres, par de mocosos- Kia se dirige a los jóvenes que estaban sentados allí y estos le gritan al mismo tiempo.

-¡Deja de llamarnos mocosos!-

(…)

...

N/A: Sin comentarios. Me he quedado sin nada que decir...


	2. Hierba del Diablo

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 2_

_**Hierba del Diablo**  
_

**...  
**

La jefatura de policía era un lugar muy grande, pero había tantas personas y criaturas yendo de aquí para allá, que daba la sensación ser un sitio mucho más compacto. Vivian y Niz estaban curados del espanto ante semejante visión, ya que el hospital estaba casi tan lleno como ese lugar. Aún así no dejaba de ser bizarro.

-Esto es malo, el sistema debió colapsar…- Dice Tak con seriedad, dedicándole una mirada de cansancio a Kia -…de nuevo-

-Cosas que pasan Tak, tal vez podamos cambiar el equipo cuando aumenten el presupuesto el próximo mes- Kia dice esto con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que Tak se exaspere.

-¡Ja! Eso quisieras, pero yo no creo en los milagros ni en el aumento de presupuesto- Tak dice esto, mientras mueve a Vivian y a Niz hacia un lado, evitando que hagan contacto con unas banshees que estaban furiosas por ser arrestadas –Este lugar se viene abajo, y por lo que veo, nos vamos a ir con él-

-Siempre tan negativa- Kia mueve su cabeza, en un gesto de negación y esboza una ligera sonrisa. Luego saluda a varios oficiales que pasaban por allí –Agradece que no hay demonios haciendo wiikas por allí, ahí si tendríamos graves problemas-

-Detesto a esos bichos ancestrales y a los zombis, así que ni lo menciones- Tak escupe esto con algo de rabia, y Kia se limita a reírse de esa expresión.

-¿Hay zombis también? No me lo creo- Vivian estaba tan aterrada por todo lo que estaba viendo, que no pudo evitar reaccionar mal con lo que estaba oyendo. Y para hacer más extraña la situación, a pocos metros de ellos, un par de oficiales estaban sometiendo un troll, mientras que por el otro lado, podía ver a los vampiros intentar morder a un par de oficiales mientras los esposaban para llevarlos a la cárcel.

-Claro que si, pero por ahora no ha sucedido nada grave- Kia dice esto elevando sus hombros. Luego comienza a buscar a alguien con la vista, y sonríe complacida al dar con el alienígena que estaba buscando.

-¡Splenk! Que bueno que te encuentro, deja de retorcerte y ayúdame a encontrar los padres de estos mocosos- Kia dice esto, ignorando las protestas de Vivian.  
Splenk era un alienígena muy extraño, que siempre estaba nervioso. Su cabeza cambiaba de color al sentir el peligro, por lo que al escuchar a Kia, se volvió completamente azul.

-¡¿No ves que no podemos hacer nada? ¡El sistema esta caído! ¡Caído te digo!- El extraño sujeto se arrojo al piso y comenzó a retorcer sus brazos como serpentinas. Kia suspira ante el penoso espectáculo, y le pide a Splenk que se tranquilice.

–Iré hablar con el Capitán, charla con Tak y los mocosos sobre la caída del sistema- La humana deja a Splenk con los demás, y camina hacía la oficina de su capitán.

-...-

-Capitán, que gusto encontrarlo en este maravilloso día, yo justo estaba…- Kia entra, hablando lo más rápido posible, para despistar a su capitán. Pero este la interrumpe con una mirada severa. El capitán de la policía de New York era un humano un poco excedido de peso, pero de cara amplia y afable.

-Esto es un desastre Greyswood, más de trescientos mil doblondolares se perdieron en ese incendio, tenemos suerte de que no acusen a la policía de esto- El capitán estaba furioso, y tenía porque. Pero Kia pensaba que no era su culpa que la evidencia se haya quemado por completo.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, doy fe de que todo comenzó cuando llegue allí- Kia dice esto con mucha calma, sabiendo que Tak también estuvo con ella y había visto que el incendio fue provocado por la explosión de una extraña maquina. Esta vez tenía un testigo para afirmar sus palabras.

-¿Al igual que el incendio en la estación subterránea? ¿O aquel derrumbe de ese puente colgante de la antigua Manhattan?- Dice paciente el capitán.

-Le aseguro que no tuve nada que ver con eso… pero creo que el incendio en el túnel si fue mi culpa- Kia dice esto con una ligera sonrisa, y el capitán suspira resignado.

-Greyswood, he estado pensando que tal vez necesites dejar las calles por un tiempo y dedicarte al trabajo de oficina- El capitán dice esto mientras acomoda sus papeles, los cuales eran muchos.

-¡Que gracioso es Capitán! ¡Jajaja!- Kia comienza a reírse con ganas, pero al ver a su capitán que no se reía con ella, decide enseriarse y dejar de hacer el ridículo -No me diga eso, yo no puedo estar en un cubículo, si fuera así no estaría haciendo este trabajo- Ahora estaba negociando, lo cual la hacía parecer una arrastrada. Pero eso no le importaba, si te llaman la atención de esta forma, significa que metiste la pata hasta el fondo.

-No tengo tiempo para discutir esto, el sistema se vino abajo y tengo mucho papeleo pendiente, espero que tu novio venga arreglarlo mañana- Dice el capitán mientras revisa sus papeles con fastidio.

-Skoodge no es mi novio- Dice Kia con algo de molestia.

-Me importa muy poco si es tu hermano o tu conocido, lo quiero aquí a primera hora mañana- Dice el capitán golpeando la mesa para marcar su punto.

-Está bien, con respecto a los niños…- Comienza a decir Kia.

-No podrás acceder al sistema, llévalos a tu casa y cuídalos por esta noche- El capitán la interrumpe y le hace un ademán para que se marche –Largo de aquí… y no quiero más explosiones-

-No me puede seguir culpando de todo lo que explota en esta ciudad, suele suceder que uno llega a la escena del crimen y la vuelan en pedazos, para destruir la evidencia- Kia dice esto, muy convencida de sus palabras –A cualquiera puede pasarle…-

-¡Greyswooood!- Ruge el capitán, para que se calle y se vaya de ese lugar.

-Si, si… ya me voy- Protesta Kia.

(…)

-Mocosos, tengo buenas y malas noticias para ustedes- Kia observa entretenida a los dos jóvenes, que estaban sentados en una banca a las afueras de la estación. La muchacha de cabello rebelde le dirigió una mirada mortal, pero no se sintió muy afectada por ello.

-¿Empiezo por la mala? No podemos buscar a sus padres, por ahora- Comienza a decir Kia –Pero lo bueno es que no pasaran la noche en la calle -

-No me digas que tenemos que irnos contigo- Dice Vivian, augurando una muy mala noche.

-El departamento de Tak es diminuto, así que tendrán que venir al mío- Dice Kia con naturalidad.

-No quiero ir contigo- Vivian mira desconfiada a Kia, mientras que Niz observa con algo de reserva a la adulta a su cargo.

-Discúlpela, de donde venimos, no hay muchos en quien confiar- Dice el joven irken, haciendo que Vivian deje de molestar a Kia.

-Creo que quedo claro que si iba a lastimarlos, no los hubiera sacado del fuego, no crean que me gusta arriesgar mi vida todos los días…- La joven oficial comienza a decir esto, ganándose una mirada llena de veneno de parte de Vivian.

-Eres insoportable- Vivian dice esto resignada, y accede finalmente a que Kia los lleve a su departamento.

-¿Vives sola?- Pregunta con algo de duda Niz.

-No, mi amigo Skoodge y su robot MARV viven conmigo, ellos destruyeron su departamento hace cinco años atrás y desde entonces están instalados en mi casa- Contesta Kia, mientras Vivian le dirige una mirada incrédula ¿Era posible que alguien pudiera ser tan tonto como para destruir su propio departamento? Ella estaba segura que no quería conocer ese tal Skoodge.

-¿Eres soltera y vives con alguien más bajo el mismo techo?- Niz se sorprende mucho por esto. Era demasiado extraño todo este asunto.

-Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo, a veces pasa que a tu mejor amigo se le ocurre hacer un campo de sincronía quántica en su departamento y este explota en miles de pedazos- Kia dice esto como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, Vivian sentía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de hígado, esa mujer la exasperaba con solo respirar.

-No me refería a eso…- Dice Niz, pero Kia lo interrumpe.

-Todos adentro- La humana abre la puerta de su destartalado Vectra, y los dos jóvenes suben a esta. El viaje no fue muy placentero y mucho menos ameno. Vivian no sabía aún si confiar en Kia, mientras que Niz admiraba el paisaje muy entusiasmado.

"Si tan solo las cosas fuesen así allí..." Murmura Niz, llamando la atención de su hermana.

-¡Ya llegamos!-

Kia detiene el Vectra y baja junto con los dos jóvenes. Después de colocar a su querido bebé en un lugar seguro del estacionamiento, Kia acompaña a los niños al ascensor.

-Cuidado donde pisan, hay muchas cosas tiradas por allí que pueden ser peligrosas, no toquen si no saben que es seguro, y lo más importante, no le hagan caso a MARV- Kia dice esto mientras el elevador los lleva a su destino.

-¿Ese robot es hostil por alguna falla?- Pregunta Vivian con algo de temor.

-No... solo es un maniaco depresivo que se queja todo el tiempo, pero si no le prestan atención, todo estará bien- Dice Kia, ganándose una mirada escéptica de parte de Niz.

-¿Un robot maniaco depresivo? No lo creeré hasta que lo vea- Dice Vivian sonriendo nerviosa, por lo bizarro de esta situación.

Antes de llegar al departamento de la humana, ven a un irken un poco más bajo que Kia y corpulento, que estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorio manchada con aceite y grasa. Se lo notaba preocupado, y como no hacerlo. Desde el fondo del pasillo, dentro de un apartamento, se escuchaban terribles gritos de dolor y rabia.

-¿Kia?- El irken le dedica una sonrisa de alivio a la humana, mientras camina rápidamente hacia la joven. Vivian no solo noto que estaba aliviado de verla. Ese irken se alegraba de ver a Kia, por alguna extraña razón que no podía saber a simple vista. Eso era extraño, ya que la adulta en cuestión era una verdadera molestia.

–Que bueno que llegaste, iba a llamarte por lo que esta pasando en el apartamento de Rem- Dice Skoodge con algo de preocupación. Kia mira al irken con seriedad, y escucha los gritos de rabia de un hombre, que se encontraba dentro del departamento de su amiga Rem.

-Debe ser su querido novio- Kia rechina los dientes con rabia y presiona sus puños, mientras se escuchaban gritos y golpes desde el otro lado del pasillo –Yo me encargo, llama a Tak y luego a la policía- La detective comienza a caminar hacia el departamento dándole la espalda a los demás.

-Espera Kia, yo voy…- El irken trato de detenerla pero esta le dedica una horrible mirada, llena de una determinación toxica de la cual te aseguraba que iba a pasarte por encima, si era lo necesario para llegar a su objetivo.

El irken asiente ante esto, y sin decir una palabra la deja ir.

-¿Ella va estar bien?- Dice Niz a medida que Kia se aproximaba al lugar del altercado.

-No creo que quieran verla hacer esto… voy a llamar a Tak para que busque lo que quede de ese sujeto- Dice Skoodge mientras saca un teléfono celular de su bolsillo.

-¿Va a matarlo?- Vivian dice esto asustada.

-No, eso sería menos doloroso para él- Skoodge suspira con calma, mientras comienza hablar con Tak, dejando a los dos jóvenes llenos de incertidumbre por lo que iba a suceder dentro de unos pocos segundos.

-…-

Kia llega a la puerta del apartamento que Rem compartía con su novio. Escuchó unas cuantas maldiciones amortiguadas por la gruesa puerta que la separaba de la horrible escena que estaba llevándose a cabo dentro de este.

Rem era su amiga de la infancia y la estimaba mucho. Pero Kia nunca acepto a ese sujeto al que su amiga llamaba "novio". Tenía sus razones, el desgraciado era un conservador extremista.  
Si. Marlon detestaba como el mundo había cambiado y no aceptaba que otros fueran diferentes a él. Participó en muchos altercados en contra de otros seres sobrenaturales y alienígenos, pero salió de la cárcel hace poco por buena conducta.

Kia sabía como llamar al tipo de persona que era Marlon. Un maldito racista.

Rem había mantenido el secreto de que tenía poderes psíquicos durante la mayor su noviazgo. Pero un terrible día, su novio la descubrió y a partir de entonces, sus peleas se hicieron muy violentas.

¿Por qué no se separaban? Es complicado para Kia comprenderlo, lo único que sabía era que Rem se negaba perder a su novio. Y el muy desgraciado no iba a abandonarla así de fácil. De seguro que se iba a quedar con ella para amedrentarla por haberlo engañado y humillado, y no la dejara en paz hasta que pague por ello.

Kia seguía frente a la puerta del departamento. Saca un cigarrillo casero de su bolsillo y lo prende con su viejo encendedor a gas. Le da un par de caladas mientras escucha la perorata que lanzaba Marlon desde el otro lado.

El cigarrillo estaba hecho de "hierba del diablo", la cual era mala para los que no soportan sus efectos, buena para los adictos que no les interesan nada y un efectivo estimulante muscular para el que sabe emplearla.

Sin esperar más, patea con fuerza la puerta y la destroza por completo, dejando caer los trozos de esta frente a ese penoso paisaje.

Rem apareció en un primer plano, con su cara llena de sangre. Había perdido un diente por los golpes que recibió de ese horrible sujeto que Kia visualizo unos segundos después.

Allí estaba Marlon, sosteniendo el cabello ceniza de su amiga entre sus enormes manos, mientras descargaba su puño en el medio de la cara de la joven. De esa forma logro darle ese horrible acabado al rostro de la pobre muchacha.

-¡Maldita puta! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!- Marlon amenaza a Kia, pero esto era inútil, ella ya no estaba allí. Calo de nuevo la hierba del diablo, y sus ojos se tornaron borrosos.

Kia ahora estaba a miles de kilómetros, sin ver a Rem en ese terrible estado ni a Marlon que la insultaba. Su mente estaba enfocada en su infancia, junto a su querida amiga Rem. En esos días la vida era más sencilla.

-…-

Mientras la detective se dejaba llevar por los efectos de la hierba del diablo, Marlon lanza sin miramientos, al otro lado de la habitación, a la joven Rem. Esta se quedo quieta al caer al piso, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo. No se movió ni un centímetro de allí cuando todo comenzó.

-¡¿Qué te pasa puta de irken? ¡¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada?- Marlon trata de amenazar a Kia con un bate de aluminio, el mismo que uso para romperle las pantorrillas a Rem -¡Te voy a matar, puta traidora!-

La joven en cuestión se limita a dejar su cigarrillo de hierba del diablo, sobre una mesa, evitando que la parte encendida toque con la madera del mueble.

Marlon sentía mucha rabia ante esta actitud altanera de la detective, se lanzó sobre ella, tratando de propinarle un buen golpe con su bat. Kia lo esquiva y camina con ligereza hacia el otro lado, haciendo rabiar aún más al sujeto con sus movimientos calmos pero efectivos. Este trata de sacar un cuchillo de su cinturón, pero Kia se lo quita con un movimiento rápido de sus manos, golpeando la base de su muñeca. Se escucha un leve crujido que confirmo la rotura de esta articulación, y Marlon grito lleno de rabia y dolor. El objeto afilado sale disparado al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡Maldita loca! ¡Te crees la gran cosa adicta a la hierba! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- Dice Marlon mientras eleva la punta del bat hacia el techo, listo para descargar un golpe letal.

Kia aprovecha a partirle la cara a Marlon con una certera patada, lo cual fue muy sencillo para ella, ya que ese sujeto había bajado su guardia al intentar atacarla con el bat.

Marlon trastabilla por el impacto, pero Kia no lo deja caer, porque le da otra patada en las costillas. La joven solo había mantenido su pierna de apoyo y había girado sobre si misma para aumentar el castigo del golpe. Antes de que ese sujeto cayera por completo al suelo, le parte el mentón con otra certera patada y lo tira de espaldas al piso. Todo esto llevo solo unos pocos segundos, demasiado rápido para un humano ordinario.

Kia se quedo observando a Marlon que ahora estaba tirado en el piso, completamente derrotado. Muy tranquila busca el bate de béisbol. Ella iba a golpearlo hasta comprobar si tenía algo más, a parte de pura mierda en su interior.

Kia comenzó a descargar sobre Marlon una considerable cantidad de golpes con el bat. Los golpes se hicieron brutales pero no mortales, Kia vigilaba celosamente no tocar un solo órgano vital para que el dolor sea interminable.

-Ahgg! Bru… talidad… policíaca- Murmura el pobre diablo, cuando Kia se aburrió de golpearlo y lanza el bat al otro lado de la habitación, después de borrarle sus huellas digitales.

La joven ignora lo que quedo de Marlon y busca el cigarrillo para seguir fumando con calma. Mira a Rem tirada en el piso sin poder moverse, con una enorme cantidad de sangre que corría por su linda cara blanca, pero no le dice nada. Sale del lugar, evitando los paramédicos y los agentes que habían llegado hasta allí.

¿Tak estaba entre ellos? Eso no importaba, la hierba se terminó de consumir y ahora Kia iba a acostarse a dormir. Solo debía encontrar a Skoodge y dejar que la ayude a llegar a su cama.

-Kia… ya paso, estoy aquí- Skoodge la ayuda a mantenerse de pies, a medida que el sopor dominaba la mente de la humana.

-Todo esto es una mierda… me gustaría haberlo matado- Kia dice esto como si estuviera borracha, los jóvenes que estaban allí la vieron en un estado deplorable, pero intacta. Y al observar el cuerpo inerte de Marlon que llevaban los paramédicos, se asustaron de Kia ¿Ella le había hecho eso?

-Muchachos, quédense en la sala con MARV, vengo enseguida- Skoodge dice esto, mientras conduce a Kia a su cuarto, hablando de cosas mundanas para entretenerla, como lo que había hecho el día de hoy.

-…-

Finalmente Vivian y Niz suspiran aliviados al ver a Tak cerrar la puerta de la casa de Kia. Ese fue un día extraño, en primer lugar estaban siendo atacados por un ejercito de asalto irken, en su mundo y luego, de un momento a otro, habían aparecido en un almacén lleno de motores y turbinas Vorts, rodeados de vampiros.

-Creo que estamos en otra dimensión- Asegura Vivian ante el análisis de todo lo vivido hasta ahora.

-Si, me lo imagine- Niz se sienta en el sofá y comienza a quitarse las vendas que Dextal le había puesto, ya había sanado y le estaban molestando.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver?- Dice Vivian asustada, pero noto un extraño semblante de enfado en Niz.

-Yo no quiero volver allí- Dice el irken, mientras que la humana se escandaliza.

-¿De que estas hablando Niz? ¡Debemos regresar con nuestros padres y hermanos!-

-Si, pero…- Niz se azora un poco al ver a Vivian lagrimear, estaba muy cansada para esto, y el estaba siendo muy egoísta en discutir ese asunto en ese momento -… Tal vez me equivoqué en decir eso, encontraremos una forma de regresar-

Niz toma la mano de la joven y la acaricia con suavidad, la mira con todo el cariño que podía profesarle y luego le da un ligero beso en la frente –Te prometo que vamos a volver-

-¿Es una promesa?- Dice Vivian con una ligera sonrisa. Antes de que Niz pueda responder es interrumpido por alguien que estaba allí hace bastante.

-Me siento muy miserable- Se escucha una voz mecánica, que rompe el encanto de esa situación por completo. Los chicos se percatan del robot que estaba cerca de allí, y se dan cuenta de que no habían reparado en él.

-Lo sentimos… ¿MARV?- Dice Niz un poco confundido, al ver que ese robot era mucho más grande que una unidad SIR, y tenía un acabado amarillento en su armadura.

-¿Si? Es lo que todos dicen, pero en realidad nadie lo siente- El robot camina hacia un lado pesadamente y mira el vacío –Todo el mundo me detesta-

-No es cierto…- Trata de defenderse Vivian, pero el robot la interrumpe.

-Todo el mundo me odia, hasta ustedes me odian por haber interrumpido su rito de apareamiento- Dice MARV con monotonía extrema.

-Nosotros no íbamos…- Niz dice esto con mucha calma, pero Vivian se azora y grita escandalizada -¡Yo no voy a aparearme con nadie!-

-Pero sus niveles hormonales indican todo lo contrario- MARV dice esto con suma parsimonia, haciendo que Niz se sonroje y carraspee un poco.

-No vamos a hacer nada de eso, y lamentamos haberte ignorado MARV- Reitera Niz.

-¿Lo dicen en serio?- Dice MARV incrédulo.

-Si MARV- Dicen Niz y Vivian al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces ¿No me odian?- Insiste el robot.

-No te odiamos MARV- Agregan los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy seguro que me odiaran cuando me conozcan más, siempre pasa- Dice MARV y se aleja de ellos.  
Vivian y Niz se miran acongojados. Realmente era un maniaco depresivo y el robot más extraño que jamás habían conocido en su vida.

(…)

Kia estaba sentada en la cama, junto a Skoodge, inclinando la cabeza hacia delante. El irken tuvo cuidado de no tocar las lagrimas que caían de la cara de su amiga, y dejo que llorara cuanto deseara.

Esto no era muy común, Kia solía esconder sus emociones con un par de chistes y una actitud desinteresada, pero solo con él era sincera del todo. El llanto cesó y la joven limpió su cara, de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando tenía seis años. Skoodge recuerda esos detalles con facilidad, porque eso le provocaba estas situaciones. Le gustaría volver a los viejos tiempos, en donde ellos estaban tranquilos y no tenían tantas responsabilidades.

El irken estaba furioso por la frustración que sentía. No podía hacer nada para aligerar la carga que llevaba la humana desde que la conoció. Detestaba que nunca había nadie disponible para hacer el papel del héroe, siempre estaba Kia en el lugar y en el momento oportuno. Y ella no podía evitar brindar su ayuda, aunque su vida este en riesgo.

-Tak me contó lo que hiciste hoy en esa tienda de partes Vortianas, ya sabes, la que se incendió- Comenzó hablar Skoodge, refiriéndose tácitamente al rescate de Vivian y Niz, que Kia realizó de forma irresponsable.

-El sistema de la estación…- Comienza a interrumpirlo Kia para que Skoodge deje ese asunto para otro momento.

-Kia, por favor, debe haber alguien mas que haga este tipo de cosas ¿Por qué siempre terminas haciendo el papel del héroe?- Skoodge no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, no podía seguir evadiéndolo.

-… Ha colapsado, el capitán te quiere allí mañana a primera hora- Termina de decir Kia, ignorando las protestas de Skoodge.

-No quieres hablar de esto, pero tenemos que hacerlo algún día- Dice el irken muy molesto.

-Tak estaba conmigo, pero debía vigilar a los vampiros, por eso ella no pudo entrar… Skoodge, sino hubiera entrado a rescatarlos, esos niños estarían muertos ahora- Agrega la muchacha somnolienta.

-Te creo, pero eso no quita mi punto- Dice Skoodge mientras Kia cabecea cansada y adormilada.

-Ok, entonces no hay nada más que discutir- Dice Kia con algo de frialdad.

-Si, tú lo dices…- Skoodge sabía que no era el momento, pero realmente deseaba decirle que le preocupaba mucho que algo malo llegue a sucederle. El irken la ayuda a desvestirse, porque los músculos de Kia ya no respondían. La joven deja que Skoodge le quite la ropa hasta dejarla semi-desnuda, y luego la viste con uno de sus camisones.

-¿Por qué siempre término haciendo esto?- Dice Skoodge, todo colorado, tratando de evitar tocar la piel de Kia por más suave que le pareciera.

-Eres un mal científico, por eso terminas llevándome a la cama para evitar la frustración- Kia dice esto, como si estuviera delirando. Skoodge trata de controlarse ante semejante acusación, evitando imaginarse que podría hacer en ese momento, completamente conciente de que Kia no recordaría nada de eso al día siguiente. Pero él tenía su orgullo de irken, y nunca iba aprovecharse de una situación como esa, por más tentadora que fuera.

-Deja de hablar en doble sentido, porque no va contigo ¿De acuerdo?- A Skoodge le dolía muchísimo esto de ser solo un "buen amigo", pero aún no sabía lo que sentía Kia por él. Lo poco que sabía era que ella siempre estaba cuando él la necesitaba y que no parecía pedir mucho a cambio… Tal vez, solo un poco de paz mental.

-Lo hiciste muy bien- Skoodge dice esto condescendiente, mientras arropa a Kia como una niña pequeña para que duerma comodamente –Mañana iremos al hospital y visitaremos a Rem-

-Debiste verla, Skoodge… Ese maldito le quebró las pantorrillas para que no escape- Dice Kia, delirando por la hierba del diablo que corría por sus pulmones y su mente –Es como cortarle las alas a las aves, para que no puedan escapar volando… Sin esperanza… Sin dignidad-

-Ya tranquila, ya paso, ella esta viva y los huesos se curan- Skoodge acaricia el cabello de su amor platónico y suspira abrumado mientras trata de consolar a su amiga –Rem va estar bien, tardara en sanar pero estará bien. Se paciente-

-No soy… paciente- Kia se dejo llevar por un sueño relajante y pesado a causa de la hierba del diablo, dejando a Skoodge completamente solo en el mundo de los concientes.

-Yo si, y esperare hasta que te decidas- Skoodge sonríe suavemente, deposita un beso casto en los labios de la persona que nunca se había atrevido a besar a nadie, y sale del cuarto, apagando las luces.

Continuara...

(…)

...

N/A: Este capitulo va dedicado a la afamada obra de Stephen King "La Torre Oscura" y la historia en si trata de viajes entre distintas dimensiones.

Gracias por leer ^^


	3. Zim, el irken defectuoso

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 3_

_**Zim, el irken defectuoso**  
_

**...  
**

Al comenzar con su patrullaje matutino habitual, Tak se sumerge en la ciudad de la nueva New York, con su viejo Frod. Lo estaba usando en modo de vuelo, para terminar más rápido he evitar el trafico de los transportes de carga pesada.

Solo debía cuidar los niveles de altitud al manejar y tratar de no chocar con los anuncios holográficos que estaban regados por el cielo contaminado de nueva New York. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento, era desconfigurar el sistema de navegación de su viejo Frod.

Cuesta trabajo creer que estuviera tan tranquila, después de lo que sucedió hace pocas horas atrás. Pero eso era agua pasada, Kia debía estar durmiendo a estas horas y Rem debe estar descansando en el hospital.

Tenía deseos de llamar a Kia para seguir con la investigación de Victoria, pero Skoodge le iba echar una bronca por no dejarla tranquila mientras descansaba. Realmente Tak no necesitaba sermones, ya que a ella solo le gusta darlos.

Eran exactamente las cinco de la mañana, el sol saldría dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos, y ella aún no había terminado de revisar la autopista interestatal. Cuando se disponía hacerlo, fue cuando vio ese camión fuera de control, destrozando todos los vehículos a su paso. Tak acelera su Frod para llegar junto a este enorme armatoste y se coloca a pocos metros de este, que no parecía querer bajar la velocidad.

Al usar el escaner de bioanalisis de la nave, para ver el estado de los pasajeros, comprobó con horror que no estaban vivos.

Eran un par de humanos, que tenían heridas de balas en sus frentes. No era una muerte por demás espeluznante pero la situación ameritaba medidas desesperadas. Por lo que Tak sabía, ese camión podría matar a muchos si no se detenía de inmediato.

La irken decide abordar el enorme vehículo para evitar que se estrelle, pero cuando estaba por salir del Frod, su unidad PAK detecto una mina-Glorf. No había duda alguna, allí adentro había una de las reliquias de la raza irk, muy reconocida y temida por su poder destructivo.

Tak no era ninguna tonta, esa cosa iba a estallar en cuestión de segundos. Y no se equivocó. El contador Glorf marco su símbolo "Cext" y la mina detonó, haciendo estallar el vehículo, destrozándolo en miles de pedazos y destruyendo la interestatal.

La irken hizo retroceder a su Frod, a una distancia considerable, pero la onda expansiva afecto algunos de sus controles y destrozó los niveladores de elevación. No tenía más opciones, debía descender de inmediato antes de que pierda el control de la nave.  
Fue justo en ese instante cuando vio a ese extraño irken. Allí, completamente solo y perdido, observando lo que podría haber sido su obra.

El trabajo de detective paranormal te ayuda a aprender a interpretar a muchos seres con pocos indicios, tanto humanos como no tan humanos. Tak no tenía dudas de que ese irken, no estaba parado allí por pura casualidad. Esa era la distancia adecuada para ver el espectáculo en vivo y en directo, sin sufrir daño aparente.

Tak no creía en las casualidades y ese era el sospechoso que podría haber destrozado la interestatal por completo, con solo ese camión-bomba.

La irken no lo iba a dejar escapar, llamó a todas las unidades que estuvieran acercándose al desastre, les informo que estaba en persecución. Luego dirigió su Frod hacia su objetivo, sin apartar la vista de ese extraño irken.

El irken la observa con suma atención, sus ojos carmín parecían estar atentos a lo que le rodeaba, pero se veía muy cansado y alterado. Antes de que Tak llegue al otro lado de la explosión, el irken había logrado desvanecerse, sin dejar rastros.

-¿Dónde demonios…?-

De repente, algo cae encima del Frod de Tak, formando unas abolladuras muy grandes en el techo del vehiculo. La irken rechinó los dientes, al ver como ese sujeto abría el metal que cubría la cabina de su Frod, como alguien abre una lata de sardinas.

-Pagaras caro por esto, sucia sabandija- Tak extiende las patas mecánicas de su PAK y se lanza hacia el irken que estaba bien sujeto al techo de su Frod.

No tardo en reconocerlo, ese sujeto era el mismo que la había encerrado en una de las cabinas de cuarentena, que había en el planeta Devastis, evitando que la onda pulsar del virus toque su PAK. Ese terrible virus que acabo con casi toda su raza.

-¿Zim? ¿Eres tú?- Estaba irreconocible, completamente fuera de si. Se notaba que sus músculos se habían hipertrofiado, sus ojos presentaban manchas negras de enemas cerebrales que habían estallado hace bastante y no habían sido curados. Su traje irken había sido reemplazado por una larga gabardina negra, la cual Tak reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Tú hiciste esto?- La irken trata de comunicarse con ese extraño irk, pero el sujeto no le responde.

Zim dobla sus patas mecánicas y ataca a Tak como una fiera enfurecida. La irken se sujeta a su nave, atravesando las dos patas mecánicas traseras en el duro metal del baúl. Pero tenía que tener cuidado con sus movimientos. Si tocaban la turbina con un láser o la golpeaban con demasiada fuerza iban a tener uno de esos aterrizajes forzosos del cual ninguno de los dos iba a salir ilesos.

Tak sentía que sus problemas solo aumentaban. Ese jodido irken había modificado las patas de su PAK para asemejarse a afiladas cuchillas y se disponía a atacarla con estas.  
Tak esquivo las primeras estocadas de las afiladas patas mecánicas de Zim. Era difícil, debido a lo inestable que estaba el Frod por las fallas. La irken se había entretenido por unos momentos cuando la nave comenzó a perder altitud, y por esto no vio venir una de estas afiladas cuchillas. Sintió con dolor y vergüenza como le atravesaba su chaleco antibalas hasta lograr herirla por debajo de este.

-No tocaste órganos vitales, jodido infeliz- Conocido o no, Zim merecía una buena tunda y ella estaba más que dispuesta a dársela.

Tak sonríe con malicia retirando sus patas mecánicas para disparar el láser que saco de su mochila PAK. Este dio de lleno, en el pecho de Zim, lanzándolo fuera del Frod, precipitándose hacia las calles inferiores a la autopista.

Cuando Tak logro controlar la nave para descender, no encontró rastros de Zim por ningún lado.

-Maldita sea, Kia escogió un pésimo día para estar indispuesta- Tak gruñe llena de frustración. Después de recorrer el lugar, en busca de algún rastro de Zim, se marcha hacia la estación para presentar su informe y sus manos vacías.

(…)

Vivian abre los ojos somnolienta. Sentía que unos brazos la sujetaban con fuerza desde su torso. No le presto atención, porque estaba demasiado dormida, giro con lentitud para descubrir al dueño de unos suaves ronquidos que acariciaban sus orejas, y descubre a su hermano Niz.

El joven irken estaba demasiado cómodo, usándola de oso de peluche, pero ella seguía un poco perdida para darse cuenta de la situación. Era demasiado temprano, estaba semidormida y no tenía sus anteojos cerca.

Por eso Vivian dejo esto de lado, y se dedico a pensar en las razones por la que Niz estaba durmiendo. Era raro que lo hiciera, pero cuando se lastimaba seriamente, Niz acudía al sueño para regenerarse mas rápido.

A todo esto ¿Por qué estaría lastimado su hermano? Entonces ella recordó el ataque de un grupo de gente extraña, que resultaron ser vampiros, dentro de una tienda de motores Vort.

¿Qué hacían allí? Vivian recuerda que habían aparecido de repente allí, y sus vidas se habían salvado. Del mundo de donde venían, ellos dos estaban a punto de ser fusilados por una multitud de soldados de asalto irk.

"¿Y donde estaban ahora?"

Vivian abre los ojos asustada, y nota que su hermano efectivamente estaba abrazándola y casi tocándole los senos. Su cara pasa a un color rojo como un tomate, y grita.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDOME?-

-…-

Kia despierta al escuchar esto y se levanta, sentándose en la cama. Se rasca la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. Gruñe un poco y luego se vuelve a acostar, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

Sueño, allá va Kia… de nuevo.

-…-  
Skoodge que estaba en el taller, se levanta de lo que estaba reparando, para golpearse muy fuerte con una placa de metal que estaba por encima de él. El irken dolorido, le echa un vistazo a su robot que estaba nivelando la energía del generador de partículas.

-Ejem- Skoodge aclara su garganta para llamar su atención.

MARV se detiene, por unos instantes y lo mira como si no entendiera lo que sucede. Luego de pasar un par de minutos en los que Skoodge solo le dedico una mirada severa, MARV se atreve a preguntar:

-¿Qué?-

-¿No vas a ir a verificar que fue ese grito MARV?- Skoodge llamo a toda la paciencia que tenía para no desarmar a su robot en ese instante.

-¿Tengo que ir?- Se queja MARV.

-Si MARV, hazme ese favor…-

-No creo que me vaya a gustar- Dice con tono letárgico.

-Ni te molestes- Skoodge enfadado tira su herramienta al otro lado de la habitación y camina hacia la sala donde descansaban los niños.

Al llegar a ese sitio de la casa, Skoodge nota que la humana llamada Vivian tenía toda la cara roja. Eso le preocupo mucho, si estaba enferma tal vez deba llevarla al hospital más tarde. Pero luego noto que el joven irken tenía un ojo morado que estaba comenzando a sanar.

-Buenos días, señor Skoodge- Dice Niz con tono vehemente.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué le paso a tu…?- Skoodge señala un poco asustado el ojo de Niz, y este se limita a subir los hombros restándole importancia. De todos modos, ya iba a curarse.

Vivian estaba demasiado molesta, y quería entretenerse con algo, así que se empeño a comenzar a cocinar un desayuno para ella. En eso Kia aparece semidormida, y vestida con la misma ropa de ayer.

-Café- Gruñe somnolienta, y busca una taza para servirse. Skoodge suspira un poco resignado ante la falta de modales y sutileza.

-Buenos días a ti también- Protesta molesto el irken.

Kia lo ignora, y enciende el televisor para mostrarles las noticias matutinas. El reportero era un Vortiano que estaba enfrente de un montón de escombros que habría sido la autopista interestatal.

-Tak llamo hace un rato, parece que esto es obra de Zim- Kia se traga una aspirina y bebe el café caliente de un solo sorbo.

-Por Irk…- Skoodge se acerca a la pantalla mientras el reportero trata de entrevistar a los oficiales de policía que aún rondaba por allí -¿Por qué crees que Zim haría esto?-

Skoodge sonaba preocupado, pero Niz y Vivian se miraron sorprendidos al saber que había una versión de su padre en esa dimensión ¿Abría también una versión de su padre Dib? ¿Y de ellos? Sería muy extraño encontrarse con sus otros yo allí.

-¡Se lo preguntaré!- Kia toma uno de los bocadillos que había en la heladera y se encamina hacía la puerta –Vigila a los mocosos, regreso en cuatro horas como mínimo-

-¡Kia! ¡Espera!- Skoodge trata de detenerla pero al chica ya estaba corriendo hacia el estacionamiento -¡¿Por qué crees que Zim vaya a escucharte?-

-¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo de camino!- Grita Kia mientras sube al ascensor para bajar al estacionamiento.

(…)

Kia camina por el estacionamiento, devorando su pobre desayuno. Mira en todas direcciones antes de acercarse a su Vectra y frunce el ceño mientras traga el último bocado de su desayuno. Estaba segura de haber visto a alguien escurriéndose detrás de ella, pero solo pudo verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

Eso no era bueno, de seguro que no tenía buenas intenciones. Se apresura a subir a su transporte, pero cuando abre la puerta una mano pálida y delicada como la porcelana, cierra la puerta de su vehiculo con demasiada fuerza. Y le hizo una pequeña abolladura al metal por la exagerada fuerza aplicada.

-Vicky, más te vale tener una buena explicación para estar a la luz del día en este lugar- Kia ruge, más molesta por la abolladura que por el hecho de tener a la Reina de los Vampiros, respirándole en la nuca.

-Sabes que en este instante podría succionar hasta la ultima gota…- No pudo terminar de decir esto, que Kia ya se había apartado de ella lo suficiente para tenerla a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

-No me vengas con tus discursos sacados de Twilight, Vicky- Le dedica una mirada venenosa a la hermosa mujer que estaba enfrente de ella. Sus ojos azules que no aparentaban vida, ese cabello castaño largo y con su cuerpo esculpido como si fuera una especie de muñeca, la cual atraería a cualquier hombre, no le provoco ninguna gracia a Kia.

Las reglas de su padre eran muy estrictas: no te metas con un vampiro de la nobleza. Estos vampiros no son tan fáciles de engañar y no hay forma de escapar de ellos. Si Victoria deseaba hablar con ella en ese momento, debía escucharla.

-¿Sigues empeñada en meterme a la cárcel?- La mujer sonríe seductoramente, haciendo que Kia la mire con impaciencia. No era un buen momento para que esa extraña mujer trate de hacerse la víctima de una extorsión.

-¿Sabias que Al Capone terminó detrás de las rejas por evasión de impuestos?- Kia dice esto, sacando a relucir su mejor carta. Ahora era el momento de Victoria de ponerse molesta.

¿Cómo no estarlo? Actualmente los vampiros estaban gastando demasiado, en vaya uno saber que cosas. Pero era fácil determinar que todo ese dinero era obtenido de robos y venta de narcóticos. Y el dinero lavado, en estos días, es casi tan fácil de rastrear como una topadora que pasa sobre una casa llena de jarrones chinos.

-Lo que más detesto del Ascenso son las leyes humanas- Escupió con mucha rabia Victoria. Kia se sorprendió como esa impresionante mujer había perdido toda su elegancia en tan poco tiempo.

-Bueno, creo que no has venido a morderme… - Kia evade el tema del Ascenso y de las leyes humanas, haciendo que Vicky se sonría de satisfacción. Era sabido que la opinión de Kia no estaba al favor de los humanos -¿Qué venías a decirme?-

-Deja salir a mis muchachos sin interrogarlos y te diré donde puedes encontrar a ese tal Zim- Dice condescendiente Victoria, volviéndose hermosa y misteriosa de un momento a otro. Esa mujer era impredecible.

-Tengo la sensación de que me lo estas entregando de buena fe, bien por ti- Kia sonó sarcástica, haciendo que Victoria gruña por lo bajo. La detective frunce el ceño, y comienza a palpar sus bolsillos hasta que finalmente encuentra su paquete de cigarrillos.

-Es raro ¿No crees?- Dice la chica, mientras enciende uno de los cigarrillos con su estropeado encendedor a gas. Estaba ganándose una paliza, su padre le había advertido que no hiciera esto, pero realmente estaba demasiado picada por la curiosidad. Debía ver el rostro de Victoria cuando le diga esto, esa era la única prueba que necesitaba.

-¿Qué es raro?- Dice Victoria, preguntándose en su interior hasta donde sabía esa humana.

-Que vengas a negociar conmigo de esta forma- Kia cala el cigarrillo con calma, y luego se concentra en el rostro de Victoria, antes de lanzar la bomba –Justo cuando el sistema de la policía se cae y Zim parece haber causado otro desastre-

-No entiendo a lo…- Victoria mordió el anzuelo. El Ascenso era muy malo para ella porque cada día se volvía más humana. La expresión de su rostro era de una arrogante satisfacción.

–No hay trato niña vampiro. Ahora hazme el favor y ve a negociar con los que venden tu droga por Sudamérica, que muy pronto te van a delatar- Kia dice esto mientras quita las cenizas de su colilla.

Victoria mira a Kia con intento asesino, y la detective se da cuenta de esto. Tira su cigarrillo a un lado y saca su revolver reglamentario, una vieja Beretta 92 que nunca se había separado de ella.

El brillo de esa arma que guardaba la perdición de muchos de los hermanos y hermanas de Victoria, le hizo hervir la sangre noble de vampiro.

-Morirás, detective- La vampiresa muerde sin dudar su dedo índice, y la sangre salia de este como un fino látigo viviente. No había duda de que eso no era lo único que iba hacer. La sangre sigue saliendo, formando una especie de espada que comenzó a ser manipulada para atacar a Kia. La joven comienza a correr hacia los lados, esquivando el arma que se alargaba, y cuando llego medir unos cuantos metros, Victoria descargo un desbastador golpe que partió varios autos y naves de allí por la mitad.

Kia estaba acostada boca abajo en suelo, cubriendo sus cabeza con sus manos para evitar que el vidrió y el metal desprendido llegue a dañarla.

Estaba segura que iba a morir, Victoria era una vampiresa de sangre pura, poseía poderes magníficos los cuales ni siquiera habían sido vistos por un humano ordinario. Era como si estuviera enfrentándose a Buda con solo una vara de bambú en sus manos.

-Este es el final del camino, una lastima que aún seas virgen- La mujer le dedica una horrible sonrisa –Evadiendo todo en la vida hasta el placer del sexo, y así es como terminas-

-Ser célibe es una elección personal, Vicky- Kia trata de levantarse pero ve al arma de Victoria acercarse hacia ella en un ángulo muy cerrado. Usando el cañón de la Beretta, logra empujar lo suficiente el sable de sangre coagulada, para escapar de este ataque. Victoria ruge adolorida, al sentir la superficie del arma entrar en contacto con su sangre, y comenzó a tener la sensación de quemazón en todo su interior.

-Esa maldita arma… Ramiel- Cansada de juegos, Victoria decide finalizar su encuentro haciendo que Kia pierda la cordura. Este truco fue muy efectivo antes, y ahora podía liberarse de ese detective para volver con sus planes ligeramente retrasados.

-Abierto el tratado de Marlocky, se ocupa el sello del degenerador de conciencia- La orden de Victoria estaba dada, y unos enormes anagramas aparecieron en todo el lugar.

-Prepárate para una vida dentro de una caja acolchada, humana- Victoria estaba lista para terminar el decorado del lugar, los anagramas brillaban con un intenso color rojo sangre.

Kia se disponía a dispararle a Victoria en ese instante, pero sabía que el hechizo iba a llegar a afectar aunque su bala le de a esa vampiresa.

-No lo lograre- Dice Kia gruñendo levemente.

En ese instante, Niz se lograra empujar a Victoria desde atrás, usando solo sus patas mecánicas y saltando hacia el otro lado para evitar ser atacado. El espacio era suficiente para que Skoodge lanzara al centro de los anagramas una granda de rayos ultravioleta.

-¡Cúbrete Kia!- Grita Skoodge, mientras se lanza sobre la chica para taparla de la poderosa explosión de luz.

El cegador brillo, espantó a una sorprendida Victoria, que se apresuro a salir de ese lugar para dirigirse al sistema de túneles subterráneos, que utilizó para poder deambular durante el día.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Kia ruge al ver a Skoodge sobre ella, y este le dedica una mirada de impaciencia –No me mires así, sabes que ella pudo haberlos matado-

Kia estaba furiosa, pero Skoodge no le hace caso y la ayuda a incorporarse. Ella no protesta, aunque estaba un poco colorada por la vergonzosa situación de ser salvada. Mientras los dos adultos estaban demasiado incomodo como para hablar, Niz decide ir a buscar a su hermana, para asegurarle que todo salió de acuerdo al plan y que estaban bien. Gracias a que Vivian intervino las cámaras del estacionamiento, pudieron ver el desastre que ocasiono Victoria, pero era seguro que esta no saliera en la grabación.

-¿Qué pretendías con esto Skoodge? ¿Matarte?- Kia no iba a abandonar esta discusión.

-No es muy diferente a lo que haces siempre, así que no veo el problema- Skoodge estaba muy ofendido, detestaba que Kia lo tratara como un ñoño. Pero se dio cuenta que ella estaba enojada por otra razón.

-¡Tu no lo entiendes, si te llegas a morir me quedaría sola!- La chica trato de no llorar, ella no lloraba al menos que hubiera cebollas involucradas. Pero estaba tan enojada que sus ojos parecían brillar.

-Y crees que yo no me sentiría de la misma manera si eso llega a pasarte- Skoodge trata de tranquilizarse, pero Kia estaba realmente furiosa con él. Se acerca para consolarla, y al abraza con suavidad.

-No me va a pasar nada- Dice Skoodge, mientras sentía los brazos de Kia corresponderle al abrazo. Eso era muy agradable, el irken no pudo evitar decir –Se siente tan bien-

-¿Decias algo?- Kia se separa de Skoodge, y este la mira con algo de reserva –Nada importante, ve con Tak-

(…)

Zim cae exhausto en un depósito de desperdicios. Todo estaba demasiado brillante y demasiado confuso, la cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y no podía mantenerse en pie sin tambalearse.

Nada dolía, pero estaba fuera de lugar así que esa sensación podría ser solo una alucinación. Su mente no estaba en la época en donde debería estar, y solo veía los rastros de Devastis cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en algo. Todos los recuerdos de la caída de Irk volvían a él a cada momento, presentando los detalles de una guerra de la cual nunca deseo participar.

*¿Dónde estaba Membrana? *

Si, esa era una buena pregunta, porque no lo había visto desde que se escapo de su casa. El joven Membrana siempre estaba allí, mirándolo expectante, exigiéndole respuestas a preguntas que siquiera él entendía. Nada tenía sentido en ese instante, pero sabía que volver con ese sujeto no era una buena idea. Su personalidad se estaba diluyendo y el virus universal estaba plantando en la unidad de almacenaje de su PAK, generando en su interior recuerdos de una vida que no le pertenecía.

-Todo esto… no es real- Zim desesperado comienza a destruir todo a su paso, quería romper ese lugar, hacer que desapareciera para siempre. Vivir una vida ajena a la suya no le apetecía.

-¡Zim! ¡Se que estás aquí!- Esa era la voz de Membrana.

Zim recordaba ese tono de enfadado, estaría algo ronca porque la ha utilizado para llamarlo antes. Pero Devastis volvía, retorciendo ese pequeño espacio mostrando como la computadora central de Irk se apagaba y los irkens caían estáticos al duro suelo.

El virus amaino su actividad por unos instantes, mientras los datos del PAK se encriptaban para proteger la información vital de los experimentos interdimensionales que hicieron sobre él. Ahora, calmado por los pocos programas de protección en la computadora de su centro de emociones, Zim vuelve en si al ver al joven Membrana acercársele sin miedo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sucio humano?- Zim se tambalea mientras trata de acercarse a Dib –Solo, como siempre, andando por allí con tu cabello puntiagudo, sucia bestia humana Dib- Era verdad, el cabello de ese joven se paraba como una guadaña. Llevaba solo unos vaqueros manchados con grasa, una vieja remera azul, y su gabardina negra la tenía Zim encima. De seguro se la llevo temiendo olvidarlo, últimamente estaba sufriendo de perdida de la memoria.

-Ya se, ya se- Dib no parecía molesto, más bien se veía aliviado. El virus dentro de Zim no había destruido los recuerdos de él -¿Zim?-

-No ves que estoy ocupado, hay que desmantelar Devastis antes de que el virus elimine a los demás irkens, el gran Zim esta ocupado-

-Ya hiciste eso- Dice Dib condescendiente.

-Silencio, no tengo tiempo para contradicciones, ve a buscar a pie grande o al monstruo de lago Ness-

-Vamos a casa Zim, Devastis ya esta desmantelada y muchos irkens que han sobrevivido- Dib toma la mano del irken, y este trata de zafarse, pero el humano presiona su muñeca para que reaccione.

-Volaron esa autopista- Dice perdido Zim, moviendo más un ojo que el otro, como si padeciera de un tic nervioso.

-Ya lo vi, tenemos que salir de la ciudad antes de que Kia te encuentre- Dib cambia el tema, no quería enterarse de que su novio haya destruido algo por su descuido.

-No quiero salir de Devastis hasta cumplir mi misión- Dice Zim, tratando de resistirse al arrastre. Pero Dib no iba a ceder, ellos debían salir de la ciudad antes de que Kia los encuentre e intente interrogar al irken. Por lo que el sabía, en el estado en que estaba, iba a terminar encerrado en un hospital para toda su vida.

En ese instante, Dib hubiera deseado que la Tierra se lo trague, junto con Zim, porque justo se acerca un taxi, muy antiguo que aun parecía usar combustible fósil. Era amarillo y negro, como los de antes, y en su interior solo había dos personas.

Dib estaba aterrado, Zim podría estar siendo buscado por la policía, pero no tenía idea si alguien más pretendía hacerse con el irken. No tenía modo de defenderse, la única arma que aprendió a manejar la había dejado dentro de su casa, por lo que estaba él y un defectuoso Zim, que solo divagaba sandeces.

Del interior del Taxi, saliendo por una de las puertas traseras, desciende un curioso hombre afroamericano. Curioso por la forma en que vestía, ese viejo traje era sin duda de los años `70. Del mismo museo de donde saco su traje, habría sacado su sombrero y su maletín.

El hombre camina lentamente hacía ellos. Era muy joven, Dib le calculo que tendría solo unos 23 años, por lo que no entendía que hacia allí.

-Buenos días, mis estimados clientes- El hombre hace una reverencia, dejando un poco consternado a Dib. Zim parecía volver a sus cabales, le echo un vistazo al sujeto que estaba enfrente de ellos y le gruño levemente.

-Largo de aquí, "cosa"- Zim estaba más que seguro que no era un ser humano lo que estaba parado enfrente de ellos. Estaba harto de lidiar con esas "cosas", aberraciones que solo un humano podría llegar a soportar.

Dib se quedo mirando al hombre un poco consternado, y este le sonríe de forma afable –Creo que ustedes dos pronto necesitaran un abogado, y soy el indicado en su caso-

-¿Abogado? ¿para que?- Dice confundido Dib.

-Digamos que es un caso de prueba de paternidad-

-Espere un momento… nosotros no tenemos hijos- Dib estaba seguro de esto. Tanto él como Zim habían vivido solos durante años, y hubiera sido demasiado difícil tener hijos para criar debido a la condición del irken. El virus estaba destruyendo su mente, dejándolo como una cáscara vacía.

-Ustedes no los tienen, pero ese no es el punto…- El abogado saca un par de papeles y un bolígrafo tallado en huesos de humanos -…no digan más y solo firmen-

-No vamos a firmar nada- Dice muy seguro Dib, pero el abogado no parecía estar de acuerdo con esto.

-No soy el diablo, ni un demonio, solo soy un abogado y ustedes me van a necesitar cuando todo esto se ponga difícil- El sujeto sigue insistiendo, pero Dib no quería hacerlo. Estaba confundido, el contrato para que alguien te asesore como abogado tenía estipulado los honorarios de este ¿Qué es lo que quería ese sujeto a cambio?

-Es verdad- Al parecer, ese sujeto leyó su mente, porque estaba siguiendo la línea de pensamiento de Dib –Yo solo quiero que ustedes sean… un poco más flexibles con el destino-

-¿El destino? Eso no existe- Dib dice esto, pero el abogado decide guardar sus papeles al ver que no iban a ceder. Estaba seguro que ese muchacho no iba a dejarse manipular en ese momento, no había forma de presionarlo… por ahora.

-Hagamos esto, ponme a prueba- El joven saca su tarjeta la cual decía claramente "Trent Reginald Wild III" y solo había un numero de teléfono –Yo puedo cubrir sus huellas, despistar al sabueso que esta detrás de los dos, y si no logra encontrarlos verán que no miento en mis intenciones-

-No entiendo para que quieres que firmemos ¿Qué planeas exactamente?- Dib dice esto con suma desconfianza.

-Yo solo sigo ordenes de mis clientes, y me piden moverme hasta cierto punto para que el destino se cumpla- Trent cierra los ojos haciendo un gesto de desaprobación –Ustedes debieron tener hijos hace quince años atrás, pero no sucedió-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?- Dib sonrojado ante esta revelación protesta.

-Ahora, escuchen lo que van hacer- Trent se arregla el traje y luego señala el taxi –Cass los va a llevar a un sitio en el que siquiera el ojo de Rha podría encontrarlos, pero tendrán que darle algo a cambio… el virus incriptado en el PAK del irken es algo que puede interesarle-

-No les daré nada, sucias escorias no-humanas- Zim molesto trata de atacar a Trent, Dib no puede detenerlo, y ve como el irken lo atraviesa con sus patas mecánicas modificadas para matar. El metal afilado se mancha de sangre al salir sin remordimientos del cuerpo destrozado de Trent y este cae al piso.

Dib estaba horrorizado, Zim había enloquecido al punto de ser un asesino despiadado. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que había causado esa explosión.

-Por Mercurio ¿Lo mataste?- Dib iba acercarse a Trent para revisar sus signos vitales, y este le toma la mano de repente, dándole el susto de su vida.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué para todos los que trabajo me hacen esto? ¿Acaso no entiende que es una sensación desagradable?- Trent dice esto a medida que se levanta del suelo, mientras sus heridas se cerraban y la sangre volvía a su interior –Okey ¿Están listos para pagar?-

-¡Pero… esto es una locura!- Dib estaba muy consternado, no entendía que demonios era este tipo, pero de seguro que iba a matarlos si no hacían algo.  
-Tranquilos, yo no puedo matar a nadie, literalmente- Trent dice esto, esperando no tener que hacer una demostración. No contaba con tanto tiempo, Greyswood llegaría allí en cualquier momento –Ahora podrías librar a tu novio de su virus ¿No sería algo bueno?-

-Este virus diezmo a una raza entera ¿Qué planeas hacer con algo así?- Dice Dib.

-Digamos que Cass es aficionado a los cataclismos, y el único que puede ocultarlos por ahora- Trent se sonríe –Yo accedería, no creo que desees que siga en este estado-

Dib le echa un vistazo a Zim. No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que si el virus seguía expandiéndose, muy pronto iba a morir. El PAK dejaría de funcionar y Zim se convertiría en algo mucho menos activo que un vegetal. La respuesta era más que obvia, no deseaba que Kia meta en un asilo o en la cárcel a su novio, ni mucho menos que terminara muriendo de esta forma tan patética.

-Le daré a Cass el virus… - Dib mira a Zim con algo de suplica -…Zim, por favor, deja que te quiten el virus del PAK-

-No es parte de la misión- Dice con firmeza el irken, pero se acerca a Cass de todos modos –Pero si me lo pides lo haré, los Altos mandos no podrán hacer nada sin Zim, por eso Zim debe estar…- Zim se queda callado cuando Cass toca con su mano el PAK del irken, y luego inclina la cabeza hacia delante.

El virus fue retirado más tarde por un fino cable conectado a un aparato particularmente extraño, se veía demasiado primitivo.

Ahora Dib sujeta a Zim para tratar de despertarlo, pero Trent niega lentamente.  
-Yo lo dejaría en ese estado de sueño por unas horas, su sistema de soporte vital esta desconfigurado, debe repararse antes de reiniciar-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Dib estaba muy molesto con ese abogado sabelotodo.

-Ups, se acabo la consulta, si quieres saber mas deberías firmar aquí- Trent vuelve a probar suerte, pero no consigue tentar a Dib. Decepcionado deja que ambos muchachos se marchen dentro del taxi de Cass.

-Ni el _Liam Neeson_ de **Taken** va a poder encontrarlos- Trent mira el desastre que había provocado aquellas personas que estaban buscando a los hijos de Zim y Dib que venían de otra dimensión. Se preguntaba en ese instante si el espectáculo local sería un éxito de visitante.

Apostaba su maletín a que sí.

(…)

Continuara…

...

N/A: No sean tímidos, pasen a comentar y sino quieren hacer, pueden enviarme mensajas al Inbox con su opinión.

Gracias por leer ^^


	4. El oraculo Rem

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 4_

_**El oráculo **__**Rem **  
_

**...  
**

Kia realmente no daba crédito a las cosas que le pasaban. Estaba empezando a convencerse de que el destino con ella era un jodido bastardo, y cada vez que le pasaban este tipo de cosas, se convencía aún más. Como no tenía suficiente con ser presionada por un vampiro de la nobleza y discutir con Skoodge, ahora tenía que lidiar con un atentado que podría calificarse como terrorismo. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, como solo puede hallarse una autopista destruida por una bomba, y solo había un par de telas pertenecientes, según Tak, a la gabardina de su ex-novio Dib.

Estaba muy claro que Tak iba a reconocer la gabardina de su querido ex-novio en cualquier lugar en donde se encuentre. Ella no le guarda mucho rencor pero, de todos modos le molesta el hecho de haber sido reemplazada por Zim. Y Tak buscaría cualquier motivo para culpar a Zim, de todos modos era un irken excéntrico y muy violento que no se merecía a su ex-novio.

-Sabía que ese tarado de Zim iba a enloquecer, no sé que le vio Dib a este… tarado- La herida de Tak ya había sanado, y Kia se limito a verificar su testimonio para saber en que condiciones estaban para tratar a Zim como sospechoso y ordenar su captura. Jamás pensó que los celos enfermizos de la irken le dieran ganas de obviar todos los detalles de esa investigación.

-Tak, tengo un par de niños en casa los cuales no tenemos idea de donde salieron, Skoodge no podrá ir a arreglar el sistema de la policía porque tiene que cuidarlos y Rem está en el hospital con una posible contusión cerebral- Kia golpea el brazo de Tak de forma amistosa haciendo que está se enfade, y se olvide por unos momentos de Zim y Dib –Hazme el favor de que esto no se vuelva en una especie de novela mundana-

-¿Por qué estas tan susceptible?- Tak de inmediato supo que Kia estaba de mal humor. Se hubiera burlado de ella en ese momento, pero se limito a dar en el blanco de las verdaderas preocupaciones de Kia –Te peleaste con él, se te nota-

-No me pelee con nadie- Kia evade el tema con poca sutileza, y escapa de Tak para verificar de donde provino la explosión. Todo esto era sin duda un desastre, pero más bien parecía una especie de mensaje, para alguien en particular y sobre algo en especial.

-Señorita detective- Esa extraña voz llena de jovialidad pero cargada con el peso de la eternidad. Ser llamada de esa forma no era habitual, pero solo había una sola persona que se refería a ella de esta forma.

-Abogado de mierda- Kia ve a Trent acercársele, sonriéndole con vehemencia.

-¿Buscabas a alguien más?- Dice Trent con aire juguetón. La muchacha hace un gesto desaprobador al ver la actitud arrogante del abogado sobrenatural y su expresión triunfal en su rostro.

Ahora si podía afirmar que estaba con una mala racha. No iba a poder encontrar a Dib y a Zim. Ese maldito bastardo le estaba refregando en la cara que ocultó, a los dos principales sospechosos de un atentado terrorista en un sitio imposible de alcanzar para cualquier ser mortal en este mundo.  
-Creo que mi vida es un mal chiste- Dice Kia mientras busca su estropeado paquete de cigarrillos para fumar. Estaba ansiosa. Trent hace un gesto condescendiente y luego le sonríe con sincera simpatía.

-A nosotros no nos parece así- El abogado mueve sus pies con calma, balanceándose lentamente como un niño pequeño a punto de revelarle una pequeña travesura a su madre –Es más, nos eres muy útil-

-Dime donde están, y yo…- Kia ya tenía su cigarrillo prendido, pero noto que Trent se lo quito para lanzarlo lejos de los dos.

-Estas cosas van a matarte algún día- El abogado limpia su mano con su traje, como si el contacto con Kia le provocara asco. El sentido de justicia de muchos es notable, aun en sus cuerpos.

-Cass es el único que sabe donde están, y dudo que puedas sacarle una sola palabra- Trent se ríe de su mal chiste, haciendo que Kia lo mire con impaciencia. El abogado se enjuga las lagrimas que les había provocado las risas, mientras trata de articular –Es sordomudo jajaja es imposible que le saques una palabra jaja-

Kia se sujeta el puente de la nariz, debería contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse, pero el hecho de que Trent siguiera riéndose como un idiota no la ayudaba. Finalmente parecía que se iba a tranquilizar, cuando agrega en tono condescendiente -¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo esto y vas a tener sexo de reconciliación con tu novio? Te hace falta…-

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

El sonido del disparo resonó en todo ese lugar. Kia vio caer el cuerpo de Trent hacia atrás, con un lindo agujero humeante en medio de su frente morena. Se consideraría asesinato si fuera un ser humano, pero Trent no lo era. Se iba levantar dentro de unos segundos, porque las balas no le hacían nada y no podía morir.

Pero estaría tranquilo por un tiempo porque ya comprendió su punto.

Y si no lo hizo, otras cinco balas estaban más que dispuestas a enseñárselo con mayor claridad.

Kia guarda su arma, y patea a Trent con mucha rabia. Era un acto vil y mal visto, pero a ella jamás le importo ganar una pelea con honor. Solo había una cosa que le importaba y Trent se había burlado de esta.

-¡No juegues conmigo! ¡La justicia prevalece hasta el final! El camino es claro y la búsqueda de culpables es lo único que importa-

Trent se limito a reírse, dolorido por el disparo y la patada. Kia sabía que era imposible intentar sacarle algo a ese sujeto, por lo que decide regresar a su casa, para ayudar a Skoodge con los niños y visitar a Rem en el hospital.

-Cuando despierte, trata de pedirle que te indique la hora en que se encontró con Dib y Zim- Dice Kia mientras deja a Tak apresar a Trent. Sería gracioso decirle en ese momento al abogado "tiene derecho a un abogado", pero Kia no estaba de humor para bromear con esa situación.

-¿Para que te servirá eso?- Tak no entendía el punto de esa pregunta.

-Solo hazlo Tak, será imposible encontrarlos con métodos convencionales- Kia dice esto con cierta calma, y luego niega lentamente –Este atentado solo es un mensaje, y estoy casi segura-

-¿Casi? Un mensaje como: "Soy Zim, estoy loco, por eso puedo destruir todo lo que se me de la gana"- Tak hace una burda imitación del irken, que no le hace ninguna gracia a Kia.

-No lo creo así… pero no tengo forma de probártelo- Kia comienza a moverse lentamente hacia su Vectra, antes de subir a la nave se da vuelta para despedirse de Tak–Debo irme, trata de no hacer nada de lo que yo haría-

-¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?- Tak frunce el ceño, pensando que la chica la estaba desafiando a algo en particular

-Uno de los buenos- Dice Kia mientras sube a su Vectra.

(…)

Una mirada llena de concentración de parte de Vivian ante un pequeño modelo de la maquina que supuestamente los trajo a ella y a su hermano a esta dimensión, comprobaba los últimos detalles que pudo reproducir a partir de su memoria fotográfica y su habilidad con la tecnología avanzada.

Skoodge le había preguntado acerca de ese artefacto, el cual Kia ni se molesto en investigar, y Vivian decidió construir una replica en miniatura para mostrarle al irken como se veía. Aún así, él no pudo reconocer para que funcionaba la maquina, pero según la forma de ese modelo a escala, poseía varias piezas que deberían ser ilegales en las tres cuartas partes del universo.

-Esto es demasiado extraño, es como si quisieran quebrar un campo físico mediante la fusión de los átomos…- Skoodge palideció de un momento a otro, y no dijo más nada. Vivian estaba asustada, pensó que el irken había sufrido una conmoción cerebral. De repente, Skoodge grita asustado, espantando tanto a Vivian como Niz.

-¡AAAH! ¡No puede ser!- El irken retrocedió, alejándose de los dos niños y los señala con un miedo casi cómico –Ustedes… ustedes… no son de esta dimensión-  
Skoodge salió disparado a la cocina, buscando algo de whilisht para tomar en ese momento. Necesitaba ser noqueado con algo de licor irken antes de continuar afrontando esa situación

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta?- Niz dice esto aterrado, al ver a Skoodge tan alterado. Estaba poniéndolo nervioso el solo hecho de que, ese irken este tan espantado ante la idea de que ambos fueran de otro mundo.

-Es imposible… al llegar aquí… deberían… haber muerto- Skoodge se dice esto para si mismo, como si ese conjuro haría desaparecer a los dos adolescentes que estaban en su sala. Al notar que seguían allí, bebe de un solo trago ese extraño gel que se había servido, y se calmo un poco.

Vivian estaba más que curiosa ante esta situación. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepiente al ver el estado en el que estaba Skoodge. Mira a su hermano exigiendo su ayuda, pero este limita a negar con lentitud. Él no iba a lograr decir nada para reconfortar al irken. No tenía idea de como hacerlo. Finalmente, Vivian decide ignorar el hecho de que el irken estuviera deseando que desaparezcan mágicamente del apartamento de Kia, y formula su pregunta.

-¿No es posible viajar a otras dimensiones?- La niña dice esto con suma neutralidad, pero Skoodge estaba más que alterado.

-¡Claro que no lo es! ¡Nadie puede hacer lo que hicieron sin desarmarse en átomos por completo!- El irken prácticamente le grita a la muchacha, haciendo que esta haga un gesto de aturdimiento. Después de esto, vuelve a tomar otro vaso de whilisht, que finalmente le hizo efecto y comienza a tambalearse por la relajación muscular –Esto es… muy malo-

-¡Pero si estamos bien! ¿Qué tiene de malo?- Vivian no entendía a lo que quería llegar Skoodge, el irken estaba demasiado alterado para hablar claro.

-Están mal, muy mal… son una aberración para la física… si, no tengo duda, eso es lo que son- Skoodge ya estaba un poco ebrio, por lo que notaron que su voz sonaba un poco chillona. El irken se agarra la cabeza, y luego se golpea la frente. Esto hubiera sido muy gracioso si no hubiera agregado:

-Si esto llega a saberse, probablemente Kia y yo terminemos en la cárcel, y ustedes dos en un laboratorio del gobierno en medio del desierto de Arizona- El irken estaba dispuesto a seguir bebiendo, pero Niz interviene para entretenerlo con otra cosa y hacer que deje de emborracharse. Si estaban en problemas necesitaban lúcido a Skoodge.

-¿Por qué siempre hablan de ese sitio cuando hay algo paranormal en juego?- Niz dice esto molesto, mientras sienta a Skoodge en el sofá de la sala. Vivian se limita a mirar a los dos con cierta impaciencia. Ella no creía que existiera el Área 51 en ese mundo paralelo con todos los alienígenas y seres sobrenaturales caminando en la ciudad a plena luz del día, pero eso no estaba en discusión en ese momento.

El teléfono interrumpe la charla de los tres. Kia llamaba a Skoodge para que bajara al estacionamiento junto con los niños. Iban a visitar a Rem y a usar el sistema informático del hospital para buscar sus padres. El irken no se atrevió a decirle nada de lo que había descubierto, y acato la orden con demasiada prisa. Esto hizo sospechar a Kia de que algo no andaba bien.

-…-

-¿Estuviste bebiendo?- Kia ya sabía que algo no estaba para nada bien al ver a Skoodge balancearse y sonreírle en forma relajada. Vivian le murmuro a su hermano "¿Crees que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos?", y Niz se limito a suspirar apenado por el pobre de Skoodge. No era su culpa estar bajo tanta presión.

-No para nada, solo estoy un poco cansado- Skoodge trata de modular su voz, pero Kia sabía perfectamente como se comportaba cuando había bebido demasiado, así que mantuvo su distancia para evitar una mala impresión a los jóvenes que estaban allí.

-Bien- Kia asiente, no muy convencida, pero decide aprovechar la situación.

–Disculpa por lo de hoy- De todos modos Skoodge estaba ebrio así que no iba a discutir, y le había volado la cabeza a Trent, una excelente forma de descargar la ira que nunca pierde su efectividad.

-No necesitas disculparte, todo esta bien- Skoodge estaba cada vez más nervioso y parecía que el whilisht estaba perdiendo su efecto. Vivian entendió que se estaba sintiendo muy culpable, y que si no decía algo, ese pobre sujeto podría colapsar.

-Es posible que no encuentres a nuestros padres- Dice Vivian muy seria, mientras entraban en el Vectra, junto con Niz y Skoodge.

-Claro que los voy a encontrar, todo viene de alguna parte- Kia hace un gesto desaprobador mientras acciona la nave para partir de allí -¿O me van a decir que salieron de la nada?-

Kia se negaba a creer en las palabras de Vivian, por lo cual Niz interviene.-Venimos de otra dimensión-

La muchacha en cuestión no dijo nada, y puso en marcha el Vectra directo hacia el hospital. Skoodge quería saltar de la nave aunque estuviera en movimiento, no quería que Kia le preguntara…

-Skoodge ¿Para eso servía la maquina que estallo en la tienda de piezas Vort?- Kia dice esto con un gesto de ensoñación, haciendo dudar a todos los demás si era la misma persona con la que estaban hablando hace unos segundos atrás.

-Es posible- Skoodge se sonríe, muy nervioso porque sabía que era la misma actitud que Kia usaba para jugar al póker. Era impredecible cuando estaba en ese estado –Pero si fueran de otra dimensión… bueno, ya sabes, estarían hechos polvo… en sentido literal-

-Yo también leí los informes de los experimentos de Victoria con vampiros, licántropos y humanos, Skoodge- Kia dice esto muy severa, haciendo que el irken trague saliva nervioso –Todos fracasaron porque todos murieron antes de pasar a otra dimensión-

-Eso es bueno ¿No? Ellos están vivos y sanos y salvos, así que…- Skoodge no termina de decir esto que Kia frena de golpe la nave, haciendo que Vivian caiga encima de Niz en una posición muy sugerente.

-¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!- Grita Vivian, demasiado apenada al ver a su hermano sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado, mientras ella trataba de levantarse de su falda.

-¡Victoria no sabía de ellos!- Kia tuvo una epifanía en medio de la calle, haciendo que los conductores le griten y utilicen sus bocinas para que marche.

–Entonces, si hoy fue liberar a los suyos para que no los interroguemos…- La mujer mira a los dos niños que estaban en los asientos traseros de su nave, y les da una espeluznante sonrisa -…Vendrá muy pronto por ustedes-

-¿Se puede saber porque te estas riendo?- Niz dice esto un poco nervioso, mientras Kia le da la espalda nuevamente, tratando de calmarse un poco.

-No me parece nada gracioso, idiota- Vivian estaba muy molesta como para seguirle el juego a la extraña mujer.

-Debí darme cuenta desde el principio, el sistema colapso para evitar las redadas hasta que los vampiros probaran el aparato, pero los subordinados de Victoria cometieron un error y lo activaron antes- Kia dice esto siguiendo la línea de cómo estaban los acontecimientos, las redadas para detectar los movimientos de los subordinados de Victoria habían comenzado un mes atrás, cuando se descubrió un curioso tráfico de tecnología demoníaca. Ahora, solo fue casualidad que ella y Tak descubrieran a esos sujetos.

-No entiendo- Vivian no estaba siguiendo las divagaciones de Kia, por lo que la muchacha golpea el mando de su nave para demostrar su punto.

-¡Claro! El accidente de hoy fue provocado por Victoria, para llamar nuestra atención y no arreglar el sistema de la estación- Kia frunce el ceño, y recuerda que Tak le dijo que los conductores tenían heridas de balas en la frente. Eso significaba que Victoria tenía una nueva marioneta trabajando para ella.

-Y decirme que tiene un francotirador muy bueno- Al decir esto, un disparo destroza la ventana trasera del Vectra. Todos se cubren la cabeza, mientras los cristales volaban para todos lados. Niz se había lanzado para cubrir a Vivian y grita con voz ronca.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?-

-Nada, nada- Kia verifica que todos estaban bien, y luego presiona el acelerador escuchando como el siguiente disparo le da de lleno al casco del Vectra, de seguro su bebé iba a tener otra abolladura por eso –Solo es Vicky diciendo "Eres muy importante para mi"-

-No me parece el momento para bromear- Skoodge mira muy asustado a Kia, que estaba demasiado concentrada en llevar el auto fuera del alcance del francotirador que seguía disparándoles. Hasta que finalmente, todo se calmo al llegar a las inmediaciones del hospital. Esto llamo la atención de Kia, el francotirador escogido por Victoria no era humano ni alienígena.

-Creo que es un ser sobrenatural, no puede acercarse demasiado al hospital- Kia frunce el seño al ver el nosocomio, y luego le echa un vistazo a Skoodge –Hay un kekkai muy poderoso proyectándose allí- La muchacha le señala el espectrómetro al irken, y este se asusta al leer las lecturas.

-¿Existe una barrera psíquica tan poderosa?- Skoodge dice esto un poco consternado –Pero ¿Quién estará haciéndola?-

-Debe ser Rem- Musita Kia mientras busca su paquete se cigarrillos. Ese iba a ser un día sumamente atareado.

(…)

La mayoría de los pacientes del hospital hubieran corrido peligro de muerte si en ese momento, no se hubieran activado los generadores de cuazar. Y también la ayuda que proporcionaron Skoodge y Vivian en el mantenimiento de las maquinas logro salvar la vida de muchos de los que estaban allí.

El poder espiritual de Rem estaba fuera de control, y ese lugar parecía estar sufriendo las consecuencias de esto. Las maquinas estallaban a medida que pasaban los segundos y el edificio entero parecía estremecerse sin que hubiera un terremoto cerca de allí. Sin duda que internarla fue una mala idea, pero no había otro lugar a quien acudir para curar semejantes heridas. Kia y Niz llegan a la habitación de Rem a duras penas. En el pasillo, los reflectores estallaban y todo estaba lleno de chispas y cristales. Tuvieron que usar el abrigo largo y maltratado de la detective como escudo para llegar a la habitación de la chica.

-¿Por qué le pasa esto?- Niz dice esto con algo de ansiedad, nunca había lidiado con este tipo de casos paranormales.

-Debe ser la depresión, no quiero imaginarme lo que nos pasará si metemos la pata en esto- Kia dice esto buscando mentalmente la habitación número cuatro. El número de los caminos cruzados de Samedi, ese enorme sujeto que te da una entrada todo pagada al mismísimo infierno. A veces estas cosas coinciden, como una conjunción de astros o una combinación especifica de cartas de tarot.

Era un lugar en donde ellos se encontrarían con una visión del pasado, presente y futuro. Se podía sentir. Los dos entran en la pulcra habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de si. Al hacerlo, justo cuando el pestillo bajo, el tiempo se detuvo del otro lado de la habitación.  
Kia y Niz sintieron que algo frió los empujaba, el ambiente estaba denso e irrespirable.

Rem estaba acostada, elevando su abdomen y su torso, quedando en una posición muy sugestiva, moviéndose de forma poco natural al quebrar sus muñecas erráticamente, mientras gruñía en forma audible. Su cara vendada le daba un aspecto macabro pero dejaba descubiertos sus labios que no se movían, ni siquiera su garganta presentaba signos de esfuerzos para realizar algún sonido. Todos eso gruñidos eran proyectados mentalmente por ella.

-Rem, ¿Quieres compartir algo con nosotros?- Kia dice esto con dificultad, el pecho comenzó a dolerle por lo dificultoso que era respirar ese aire. Niz estaba preocupado por su PAK, sentía que estaba sobrecargándose. Rem comienza a retorcerse cada vez más al escuchar esto. De repente, el ambiente se torna tan pesado que caen al suelo. Kia sentía que la estaban aplastando con una fuerza increíble. Niz podía contar los huesos que comenzaron a crujir hasta quebrarse. Iban a morir allí si no hacían algo y pronto. Escupiendo un poco de sangre, Kia trata de gritar-TRANQUILA REM, NO VAMOS A LASTIMARTE-

La muchacha deja de moverse y se les queda mirando con cierta calma. Luego gruñe dentro de sus mentes y los libera de esa terrible fuerza. Niz se levanta con dificultad y comprueba que el aire ya no pesaba tanto. Kia tarda un poco más y se limpia la cara con mucho cuidado, no quería preocupar a Skoodge por sus lesiones menores.

*Ese joven viene de otro mundo* Escuchan dentro de sus cabezas Niz y Kia. La detective asiente, muy interesada en lo que tenía Rem para compartir con ellos, ya que sabía que Niz y Vivian venían de otro mundo.

-Si, este es Niz, vino junto con su hermana Vivian- Kia hace las presentaciones, luego mira a Niz –Ella es Rem, una amiga de mi vecindario, se buen chico y saluda a la dama-

Niz mira a Kia con escepticismo, y luego mira a Rem que parecía estar retorciéndose como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico –Hola… señorita Rem-

*Ellos deben regresar antes de que los encuentren* El mensaje de Rem llego a sus mentes como una cachetada, aparentemente estaba molesta por la actitud tranquila de Kia.

-¿Quiénes son "ellos"? ¿Qué tienen de importante estos mocosos?- Kia señala despectivamente a Niz con su pulgar, haciendo que este la mire con aprensión.

"El mundo de donde ellos provienen está mucho peor que este, casi sin humanos, casi sin vida, por eso quieren erradicarse allí… para comenzar de nuevo"

-¿Comenzar de nuevo?- Eso a Kia le sonaba familiar. Fue exactamente lo que sucedió con el Ascenso. Los demonios y los dioses paganos pretendían llevar al mundo a un estado prístino, sin humanos ni seres vivientes, para comenzar todo de nuevo. Fueron tiempos horribles, difíciles y llenos de guerras de las cuales solo trajeron un mundo en decadencia, imperfecto pero funcional. Al fin al cabo, las utopías no existen, pero un mundo imperfecto era mejor que un mundo en guerra. O un mundo sin nada.

"No hay salvación, ni los humanos ni los irken de su mundo la tienen, ella saldrá de su prisión, llena de rencor y con hambre, tanta será esta que los aplastara con carne muerta sacada de las sucias calles de las ciudades diezmadas por la raza irken, y dejará que su dientes afilados alimenten sus ansias de destrucción"

Kia chasquea la lengua al escuchar dentro de su mente esto último. Estaba más claro que el agua lo que iba a pasarle al mundo de Vivian y Niz, si los vampiros lograban su objetivo. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Niz, la detective decidió no revelarle esto hasta que este preparado para entenderlo.

-Esto fue muy raro, no entendí nada de lo que dijo al final y me duele la cabeza- Niz se sentía muy enfermo, por lo que Kia busca un dulce irk para levantarle el animo al chico.  
Rem cae exhausta en la cama, y todo parece volver a la normalidad. Kia estaba tentada en sacar un cigarrillo para encenderlo, pero al ver estado en el que estaba Rem, decide dejarlo para más tarde.

-Lo único que debe importarte es que debes regresar a tu mundo y evitar que los vampiros te capturen- Kia dice esto mientras ordenaba un poco ese desbastado lugar. De repente la puerta se abre y Vivian entra para encontrar a su hermano comiendo un dulce, mientras Kia arreglaba la almohada de Rem para que estuviera más cómoda.

-¿Qué sucede Vivian?-

-Nada, es extraño- Dice la chica mientras señala a Kia y a Niz –Estábamos por entrar unos segundos después de que lo hicieron y tu no tenías eso en la mano-

-¿Cómo?- Niz estaba un poco confundido. Skoodge suspira resignado y se abre paso para intercambiar unas palabras con Kia.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Pregunta Skoodge al notar las manchas de sangre en las sabanas revueltas por Rem.

-Alguien quiere invadir otra dimensión para hacer un replica del Ascenso- Kia dice esto con algo de suspicacia, pero una amarga sonrisa asoma en su cara –Y esta vez, lo harán en un lugar donde no haya humanos que se resistan-

_**Continuara ^^**_

...

Gracias por leer ^^


	5. Cuando la muerte camina

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 5_

_**Cuando la muerte camina**__  
_

**...  
**

-La próxima cuadrilla saldrá a las cero trescientas horas- Dice un joven de piel morena, vestido con un uniforme negro, compuesto por un chaleco antibalas con la palabra SWAT escritas en este. Era bien parecido y a pesar de los años que llevaba encima, lucia mucho más joven que su interlocutor.

-¡Rayos! ¿Acaso estos bichos verdes nunca duermen?- El otro era un hombre de piel tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. Bill sentía que los años se le venían encima. Detestaba que el mundo hubiera sido invadido por irkens, y detestaba aún más que sean alienígenas. A él siempre le habían pasado cosas raras desde pequeño, y pensó que si se dedicaba toda su vida a encubrir los casos paranormales reales con sandeces y charlatanería de estafadores o lunáticos, nadie saldría lastimado.

"Si uno no conoce, no busca. Y si uno no busca, no encuentra".

Proteger a las personas comunes del conocimiento en este campo, era sin duda, el verdadero trabajo de un investigador paranormal. No andar atormentándolos con horribles seres sacados de lo más recóndito de sus pesadillas. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Los humanos recibieron un baldazo de agua fría al descubrir que existen los alienígenas.

Y sinceramente, a Bill no le sorprendió que la humanidad se paralizara ante semejante acontecimiento, como un conejo a punto de ser embestido por un automóvil. No podía culparlos. Nadie los preparo para esto y eso lo hacía sentir muy culpable al respecto. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Bill cierra sus ojos por unos momentos, mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla para evitar decir algo fuera de lugar y pensar en una solución. Finalmente toma una decisión.

-Jamal, necesito que vayas al recinto 64B y le entregues esto a Dib Membrana- Bill saca de un viejo archivero los planos del subterráneo de New York a New Jersey y los coloca dentro de un tubo color metálico, que sella con recelo, tras teclear un código de seguridad en su cerradura eléctrica. Jamal era confiable para este tipo de misiones. Como antiguo miembro del equipo SWAT podía llevar a cabo esta tarea con total eficiencia y celeridad.

-Si el ataque se llevará a cabo en pocas horas dentro de New Jersey, lo mejor sería evacuar a los civiles antes de que comience- Dice con seriedad Bill, mientras le entrega el tubo al joven agente.

-Cuente conmigo, señor- El joven estaba listo para salir en su misión, mientras Bill empaca un cartucho de balas de plata en uno de los compartimentos del uniforme de Jamal, en caso de "emergencia". Últimamente, tuvo que empezar hacer esto, debido a extraños sucesos comentados entre los soldados y los grupos comandos dentro de determinadas áreas de vigilancia.

–Chico, solo espero que no tengas que usarlas, quiero seguir creyendo que los irkens son nuestro único problema, pero no debemos arriesgarnos- Bill le da unas palmadas al compartimiento de balas que Jamal tenia en su brazo derecho. El joven frunce el ceño, un poco preocupado por lo que implicaba todo esto.

-Esos vampiros que suelen aparecer de la nada, están muertos o les faltan extremidades, señor. Creo que en esta misión podré prescindir de estas balas especiales- Jamal seguía pensando que era todo una tontería, sacada de una mala película de terror, pero después de la invasión irken decidió tener la mente un poco más abierta para sobrevivir. Pero solo un poco, aun quería seguir siendo escéptico con respecto a ciertas cosas escabrosas que escucho en algunos regimientos.

-Eso espero, chico- Bill se despide de Jamal con un saludo militar, y lo ve partir hacía la salida del edificio del ayuntamiento.

Bill observa ese sitio con desgano. Estaba bastante concurrido, había muchos oficiales de policía, CIA, FBI y hasta un par de agentes de la INTERPOL administrando información y ordenando la salida de papeles y secretos gubernamentales de allí. El ejército estaba un poco en desventaja, por lo que la mayoría de los policías y agentes tuvieron que convertirse en soldados a la fuerza.

Todos ellos, hasta el mismo Bill estaban al tanto de la desaparición de los hijos de Membrana, un importante proveedor de armas y de recursos para la resistencia. Hasta él se sintió un poco ansioso, con deseos de dejar su puesto de asesor y dedicarse a investigar lo sucedido. Por lo poco que sabía, aún no fueron hallados sus cadáveres, pero su instinto de investigador paranormal le decía que no estaban más en este mundo.

(…)

-¿No hay cambios?- Un joven de cabello negro y lentes de contacto violeta, de piel sumamente pálida observa a su esposo desde la puerta de una habitación. Desde hacia una semana que había perdido a sus queridos hijos, y justo en esa semana su cuñada había entrado en coma.

-Sus funciones vitales son estables, pero ella no parecer mostrar signos de volver en sí- El otro hombre pasa su mano en su cabello rebelde color negro y libera un gemido audible. Esto era difícil para él, toda su familia se venía abajo y no podía hacer mucho para arreglarlo –Me siento un inútil, Zim-

-Dib-mono es obvio que tu mente inferior ha sido sobrepasada por esta situación- Zim se veía un poco distinto, ahora utilizaba un traje holográfico que escondía su brillante piel verde, para no llamar la atención. Tenía muchas razones para ocultar su apariencia y una de estas estaba relacionada con su traición al imperio.

-¡Me niego a dejarme vencer por esta estupidez! ¡Mis smeets están en alguna parte y no descansare hasta dar con ellos!- Zim dijo esto con tanta efusividad que asustó un poco al humano.

Pero al final, Dib sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Era algo refrescante ver que Zim fuera el mismo de siempre. Él no era así de necio. Dentro de su podrida mente, miles de posibles y horribles escenarios lo atormentaban día y noche, dándole la amarga sensación de que jamás volvería a ver a sus hijos. Él no era un irken, la culpa y la amargura lo atacaban cada vez que pasaban las horas y consultaba con el ejército para averiguar si habían encontrado los cadáveres de sus hijos.  
-Maldita sea, Gaz no pudo escoger un mejor momento para entrar en coma- Dib se quita los anteojos, y se rasca con suavidad sus ojos, para evitar que las lagrimas se les escapen. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora, es que su esposo lo tachara de cobarde y llorón. Pero no podía evitarlo, Niz y Vivian eran parte de su familia, la que siempre quiso tener desde que tenía memoria, y se habían ido… tal vez para siempre.

-No es el momento de estar lloriqueando, Dib-gusano- Zim dice esto, dándole una cachetada a Dib para que deje de auto compadecerse. Lo estimaba, pero no iba a permitir ese comportamiento inapropiado de su parte, era un pésimo ejemplo para Dix que aún estaba a salvo con ellos, en su cuna.

–Iré a buscar información de mis contactos con el Imperio- Zim se quita su holograma para salir de esa vieja casa –Ni se te ocurra seguir con ese lloriqueo, te sacare las tripas si Dix llega a comportarse de esa forma en el futuro-

-No estoy lloriqueando- Dib trata de mirar a Zim con molestia, pero le era difícil mantener su rostro impasible ante la irritabilidad de su marido. Detestaba que tuviera razón, pero solo por ser una ocasión tan particular, se la daría –No lo volveré hacer, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Más te vale, ahora iré por mis smeets y los encontrare- Zim dice esto con aire melodramático y levanta sus puños al aire -¡Nadie escapa del asombroso Zim!-

-¿Eh?- Dib lo mira algo confundido. Zim carraspea ante lo bochornoso de la situación y sus mejillas se ponen verde oscuro.

-Siento eso… es la costumbre-

-Es raro que te disculpes- Dib frunce el ceño, y nota la ansiedad en los ojos color carmín del irken. Realmente esto lo estaba afectando –No te dejaré ir si estas disperso Zim-

-Zim no está disperso- El irken se niega con algo de inseguridad. Había perdido contacto con GIR hacía un par de meses, Minimoose estaba en su base vaya dios a saber en qué estado, y lo peor de todo, sus hijos estaban perdidos, quien sabe donde. Era difícil, pero ser un invasor los obligaba a mantener la calma y actuar en consecuencia a la situación. Él no estaba disperso, no necesitaba descargarse ni lloriquear. Iba a salir allá afuera y traería a sus smeets a casa, y luego los castigaría por hacerle pasar estos disgustos.

-¿Zim?-

-Yo no soy un débil humano- El irken se lanza sobre Dib extendiendo las patas mecánicas de su pak, con total intención de acabar con su cónyuge. Dib mantuvo la calma a medida que Zim lo observa con una rabia mal direccionada. No había nada que hacerle, era difícil para él sentirse presionado de esta forma y no volver a sus viejos hábitos.

-Eres un irken, lo sé perfectamente Zim, te conozco desde hace dieciocho años-

-¿Si?- Zim estaba tan cegado por la furia que casi lastima a Dib al enterrar sus afiladas patas en el piso de esa recamara. Sin embargo, el humano seguía tranquilo –Estas muy cansado, a esta altura me hubieras insultado y te acordarías de todo mi pueblo, de paso- dice finalmente Zim, con cierta decepción.

-Creo que estoy siendo condescendiente, lamento desilusionarte- Dib se levanto del suelo al ver como Zim guardaba sus armas. Y muy rápido lo abrazó. Lo hizo a propósito porque sabía que el irken odiaba que lo hiciera cuando estaba enfadado.

-Eres un maldito ingrato- Zim dice esto, mientras se restriega en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello de Dib. Al sentirse algo más relajado, el irken se pego aún más al cuerpo de su cónyuge.

Dib sintió una sensación agradable bajando hacia la base de su abdomen, pero trato de controlarse un poco. No tenía que entretener más a Zim, y él también tenía asuntos pendientes que atender. Pero hacía mucho que no se abrazaban de esa forma, extrañaba terriblemente el simple contacto con su cuerpo. Tal vez por eso no se dio cuenta que ya lo estaba besando, y no podía parar de hacerlo, necesitaba consuelo y lo necesitaba a él. Zim se presto por unos momentos a seguirle el juego, pero decidió cortar por lo sano ese lindo momento, para darle a Dib una amarga cucharada de realidad.

-Debo irme… si no regreso en media hora, ya sabes que hacer-

-Detesto cuando usas esa frase-

-Dib-mono, no me obligues a darte una buena tunda en este momento- Zim gruñe con severidad, pero le da un suave beso en los labios antes de separarse para irse –Cuida con tu vida a Dix ¡O te sacare el cerebro y rellenare tu enorme cabeza con comadrejas rabiosas!-

-¡Mi cabeza no es grande!- Dib protesta aunque Zim ya no estaba allí para oírlo. El joven Membrana mira a su hermana con amargura desde ese punto de la habitación y luego decide ir por su hijo Dix, solo para tenerlo vigilado. Eran tiempos difíciles, y no estaba seguro que deparaba su futuro. Pero podía confiar en que Zim haría todo lo que este a su alcance para recuperar a Vivian y a Niz.

(…)

Skoodge dio un respingo al escuchar el sonido de un metal cayendo cerca de él. Trato de mantener la compostura y consulto el reloj de su PAK. Solo faltaban nueve ciclos para que Zim llegara. El irken sigue su labor de espía desde un basurero cercano al centro comunitario de la ciudad. Los oficiales irken de asalto habían masacrado a todos los humanos que se ocultaban allí.

Los cadáveres estaban esparcidos por todo el recinto, y su agudo olfato era atacado constantemente por el olor metálico de la sangre que despedían desde sus heridas mortales. Realmente no iba a soportar estar allí por más tiempo. Skoodge estaba tan nervioso por su posición de espía que no se percato de la mano que se posa en su hombro izquierdo. El irken profirió un grito, ahogado velozmente por las manos del joven Jamal que había llegado hasta allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Van a matarte- Dice Skoodge en voz baja, viendo como el muchacho lo hace callar con un gesto de sus manos.

-No me esperaba que ellos estuvieran por esta ruta- Jamal mira a Skoodge con algo de exasperación, mientras el pequeño irken suspira un poco aliviado –Estoy en misión de mensajero… ¿Qué haces aquí bicho espacial?- Dice un poco molesto el humano.

-Busco a los hijos de Zim- Murmura Skoodge, tratando de continuar con su vigilancia. Jamal noto que el irken estaba más nervioso de lo normal, lo cual no era una buena señal. Era más que seguro que esos soldados irkens eran demasiado fuertes a pesar de ser unos pocos.

El humano decidió guardar la calma, mientras pensaba en como sortear ese obstáculo para llegar a la base de Membrana. Skoodge se sentía muy presionado como para quejarse de la presencia del humano. El hecho de estar a cargo de una unidad de asalto irken y trabajar a hurtadillas como espía para su mejor amigo, no le daba mucha seguridad a la hora de relajarse. Por eso debía estar alerta en todo momento.

-¿No crees que están entre…?- Jamal señala los cuerpos mutilados y a los guardias irkens que apilaban cadáveres humanos delante de ellos. El paisaje era desolador pero Jamal había visto la ciudad de Chicago desaparecer por completo tras una enorme explosión, realmente ya había presenciado cosas muchos peores hasta ese momento.

-Ya revise todos los cadáveres, ellos no están allí- Skoodge se muerde el labio inferior alegrándose interiormente por esto –Por suerte…- Realmente el irken no deseaba ser el que le dijera a Zim que sus hijos estaban muertos.

Skoodge sigue observando el sitio, mientras Jamal estaba preparándose para salir hacía su destino. Había decidido retroceder por el campo de fútbol que estaba allí y cortar camino por el subterráneo, suponiendo que no encontraría ningún vampiro o irken por allí. Pero no pudo llevar a cabo su plan, el destino le deparaba un horrible espectáculo.  
Escucharon un grito de uno de los soldados irk. Skoodge por poco se queda sin aliento, temiendo de haber sido descubierto fuera de su puesto. Aún así, el irken en cuestión estaba señalando otra cosa ajena a los dos espías.

-¡Hey! ¡Este de aquí sigue vivo!- Dice el soldado Irk, apuntando a uno de los humanos que estaba completamente destrozado, pero intentaba levantarse, con cierta torpeza, del suelo. Se alza lentamente delante del irken que le apuntaba sin miramientos con su pistola láser. Por lo que Skoodge y Jamal apreciaron de se andrajo de carne que casi no parecía ser un humano, carecía por completo de emociones. Los ojos de esa criatura semidestruida se volvieron blanquecinos y comenzó a moverse a pesar de tener sus intestinos sobresaliendo de su abdomen.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Jamal traga saliva horrorizado.

Skoodge reconoce el cadáver que reviso anteriormente y estaba seguro de que estaba muerto -¿Los humanos suelen hacer esto cuando mueren?- El irken dice esto, probando suerte, pero la expresión de horror de Jamal le afirmó que eso no era para nada normal en los humanos.  
-Solo en las películas de bajo presupuesto- Jamal dice esto riéndose como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y luego comenzó a murmurar algunas oraciones vudú que su abuela le enseño cuando era pequeño. Jamás espero estar delante de un zombi de verdad, pero no había duda de que eso era lo que se había levantado delante de ese soldado irk. La criatura seguía de pie delante del confundido irk.

Después de pensarlo, el soldado apunta con su arma al cadáver y presiona el gatillo. El disparo atravesó el hombro del humano y destrozo su clavícula, pero este no expreso sentimiento alguno, y seguía acercándose decididamente al alienígena. El irken seguía disparando destrozando aún más el torso de ese sujeto, estaba seguro de haberle destrozado el corazón. Pero esto no parecía funcionar.

Desesperado y un poco frustrado, decide sacar las patas mecánicas de su pak. Cuando iba a saltar para lanzarse sobre el extraño cadáver viviente, una mano ensangrentada se aferra a sus tobillos. Noto con horror que otras manos subieron por sus piernas, y que los cadáveres animados intentaban alcanzarla para morderla.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?- El irken mira a sus compañeros con suplica, y estos se lanzan a ayudarlo, pero el resto de los cadáveres comenzaron a movilizarse. Los tres que estaban allí fueron alcanzado por brazos con los huesos sobresaliendo y músculos desgarrados, pero eran tantos que no podían sacárselos de encima sin dispararles o usar sus patas mecánicas.

-¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con los irkens!- protesta Jamal, haciendo que Skoodge lo mire algo sorprendido –Esas cosas no son humanas, estoy seguro que de nos atacaran si nos ven-

En ese momento, la mayoría de los cuerpos estaban de pie, y comenzaron a moverse cada vez con mayor libertad. La lluvia de disparos iluminaron el sitio, pero los pocos soldados irkens no pudieron con la avalancha de cadáveres que se le venían encima. Los dientes de esas criaturas se destrozan al tratar de atravesar el resistente uniforme de los soldados.

Pero aún así eran tantos, que pronto pudieron llegar a la cabeza descubierta de los irkens, e hincaron sus dientes en los ojos y en sus antenas, devorando con ansiedad caníbal la exótica carne que podían desgarrar. Skoodge sintió su squedly-spooch retorciéndose, y en cualquier momento iba a vomitar en las botas de Jamal. Pero este no le permitió hacer ningún ruido.

-Escucha… debo cumplir con mi misión, pero alertar de zombies a los soldados terrícolas es mas importante- Jamal se muerde sus carnosos labios, lleno de frustración mira la escena con mala cara –Toda la ciudad es un reservorio de cadáveres, podrían haber miles de estos muertos vivientes-

-¿Miles?- Skoodge dice esto horrorizado –Pero… las armas no los matan-

-Si, eso es fantástico también- Jamal dice esto con sarcasmo, mientras le pasa su tubo de metal a Skoodge –Apenas veas a Zim dale esto, hay que evacuar a todos y rápido-Skoodge ve que Jamal sale corriendo en dirección opuesta al cuartel de Membrana y traga saliva.  
–Zim se esta tardando mucho- Skoodge dice esto bajito, temblando desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza.

(…)

Zim estaba demasiado ocupado disparándoles a los cadáveres de humanos animados que se lanzaban sobre él para morderlo, como para darse cuenta a donde se dirigía. El PAK lanzó un pitido, indicando que había localizado el código del PAK de Skoodge, y mientras le volaba la cabeza a unos de esos horribles cadáveres andantes.

-¡Malditos humanos buenos para nada! ¡Yo estoy en su bando!- Zim atraviesa con sus poderosas patas mecánicas la cabeza de unos cuantos cadáveres vivientes. Viendo que era lo mas efectivo para que dejen de moverse, siguió destrozando la cabeza del resto de los muertos vivos y corriendo hacia Skoodge.

–Si esto sigue así, debería reconsiderar mi alianza con Dib- Zim no comprendía lo que sucedía y no tenía tiempo para pensarlo. Sus hijos estaban desaparecidos y había que moverse rápido para hallarlos. Entre todo ese alboroto, ve a Skoodge salir despedido desde el basurero. El irken se levanta asustado, mientras Zim trata de acercarse a él.

-¿Skoodge? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué saliste volando…?- Zim se queda mudo al ver como se levantaban los cadáveres de los humanos que supuestamente deberían estar muertos. Uno estaba a punto de morder a Skoodge, aunque no alcanzó su objetivo. Su cabeza vuela en pedazos.

-Enano… Te dije que te fueras- Una voz rasposa se elevó entre los quejidos de los muertos vivientes. Zim trataba de mover a Skoodge lejos de los muertos vivos que se abalanzaban hacia ellos, pero podía ver como la cabeza de muchos de ellos eran destruidas por certeros disparos efectuados por un extraño hombre de traje amarillo huevo.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?- Dice Zim tratando de alejarse de ese sitio.

-Nadie- El extraño sujeto miro con seriedad a Zim y frunció el ceño al ver a Skoodge. Luego dirigió una mirada evaluadora a sus presas, reviso los cartuchos que le quedaban a su Winchester color plata. Finalmente chasqueo la lengua frustrado –Voy a necesitar algo de ayuda aquí-

-¿Eh?- Skoodge había entrado en razón finalmente, y no dejaba de sujetar con fuerza el tubo de metal que Jamal le dio hacía unos minutos atrás -¿Ayudarte?-

-Dispárenle justo a la cabeza, no desperdicien municiones en dañar el resto de su cuerpo- El hombre de traje amarillo siguió disparando sin fallar ni un solo tiro a los pocos zombies que quedaban.

-Eso ya lo sabía, humano apestoso- Zim molesto por recibir ordenes de un desconocido, comienza dispararle al resto de los zombies que se les acercaban. Skoodge acabo con los últimos dos, ya que el extraño de traje amarillo se quedo sin municiones.

-¿Nos vas a decir quien eres?- dice Zim mirando con desconfianza al hombre que estaba allí.

-Tu nombre es Zim ¿No?- Dice el extraño de traje amarillo.

-Si- Zim se sentía ultrajado, no sabía el nombre de ese sujeto, pero este parecía conocerlo y también estaba familiarizado con estas situaciones -¿Tienes algo que ver con todo esto?-

-No- El extraño guardó su arma, y miro con intensidad a Skoodge. Se le notaba molesto y algo indeciso –Pero no es un buen momento para permanecer en este sitio-

Skoodge entro en razón y golpea a Zim para que lo escuche -¡Tenemos que sacar a todos de esta ciudad! ¡Van a enviar el equipo de asalto irken y serán demasiados Doom Drivers para el ejercito humano!-

-¡No nos vamos nada!- Zim dice esto con rabia asesina. Sus hijos estaban en alguna parte de esa ciudad e iba a encontrarlos.

-Es posible que tus hijos no estén en esta dimensión- Dice el extraño sujeto que vestía de amarillo, mientras revisaba sus bolsillos, de donde extrajo un par de amuletos de oro.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Zim palidece ante semejante declaración.

-Se efectuó un intercambio- Dice el sujeto mientras revisa un péndulo de oro sólido con un cristal de cuarzo en la punta. De repente el objeto comenzó a moverse hasta indicar la dirección donde se encontraban los cuarteles de Membrana –Ellos fueron al otro lado, e ingresamos nosotros…-

-¿Nosotros?... Es decir tú y…- Skoodge dice esto con cierta duda, pero el sujeto lo corta con una fría mirada. Aparentemente, no le caía bien.

-Gazarata- Dice muy serio el extraño hombre –La muy perra viene a esta dimensión para reclamar el planeta Tierra para ella-

...

_**Continuara ^^**_

...

Gracias por leer ^^


	6. El PAK restaurado

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 6_

_**El PAK restaurado**__  
_

**...  
**

El taxi de Cass olía muy bien a pesar de ser tan viejo. Los aromas que despedía ese lugar le recordaba a Dib las cosas que le gustaban de pequeño, como el olor a los libros nuevos o al perfume de su madre. También el lugar olía como Zim cuando estaba en celo, y esto lo ponía incomodo. Era un olor curioso, dulce y cítrico, como un perfume suave que uno solo puede apreciar si se concentraba lo suficiente.

Hablando de Zim, este se encontraba durmiendo y murmurando cosas incoherentes. Pero el PAK del irken era otra historia, cada tanto lanzaba pitidos informando la recuperación del sistema y de programas de uso. Era tranquilizador escuchar a esa computadora trabajando correctamente, pero a la vez un poco tétrico. El sonido que emitía era lo único que se escuchaba durante el viaje, a parte de los latidos de su corazón. Dib traga saliva, hablar con Cass sería imposible, y mucho menos con Zim en el estado en que se encontraba. Así que decidió hablarse a si mismo, como si los dos lo estuvieran escuchando.

-No entiendo el punto de todo esto Cass, la raza irken no puede ser afectada por el virus universal desde que crearon los programas de respaldo en base al virus que estaba en el PAK de Zim- Dib comenzó a hablar para tranquilizar sus nervios, sin dejar de abrazar a Zim mientras pensaba analíticamente la situación en la que se hallaba. Todo era muy extraño para él, y había muchas cosas en ese asunto que no cuadraban en sus cálculos.

–Zim era el único que poseía una copia del virus y para protegerlo, Kia borro de todos los archivos de los registros a su nombre, y yo lo tenía seguro en mi casa para que nadie pudiera rastrearlo ¿Cómo lo encontraron ustedes si prácticamente Zim no existe?- Dib sabía que no iba a recibir respuestas, eso significaba que había pasado algo por alto. Kia no le hablaba habitualmente, pero Tak si, y le comentó hace poco acerca de un caso sobre vampiros y tecnología demoníaca.

-¿Los vampiros lograron detectar a Zim cuando escapo?- Era bastante probable. Victoria tenía sus secuaces en toda la ciudad, monitoreando cada rincón de esta para evitar que la policía detuviera sus operaciones ilícitas. Y cuando Zim se había escapado, lo habían reconocido.

-¿Ustedes trabajan para los vampiros o ellos trabajan para ustedes?-Dib se mordió la lengua, esa era una pregunta tonta. No iba a obtener respuestas de Cass, y especular a esas alturas era inútil. Estaba tan atascado en ese problema al igual que Zim. El joven Membrana se rasca los ojos detrás de sus gafas cuadradas, y suspira abatido. Zim estaba soñando y lo abraza con mucha fuerza de repente, tomándolo por sorpresa. Un poco sonrojado, Dib logra escuchar a Zim susurrar "Eres mío humano, no te dejare ir"

-No tengo planeado irme a ningún lado sin ti Zim, no te preocupes- Dice Dib con algo de calma.

(…)

El taxi de Cass se detiene enfrente de una casa. Era un lugar completamente normal a simple vista. La casa en si no era tétrica, era bastante bonita y grande. Lo terrorífico era que no había absolutamente nada alrededor. Dib miro hacía ambos lados de ese sitio, mientras cargaba a Zim estilo nupcial. Estaba vacío excepto por esa casa. No había siquiera una calle.

Eso era extraño. Dib iba a preguntarle algo a Cass pero este se limita abrir la puerta de la casa. Entró sin mirarlo, y el joven decidió seguirlo. Tal vez Zim podría estar más cómodo si descansaba en una cama. Al entrar, notó que el lugar estaba decorado con suma sutileza, parecía una casa completamente nueva y ellos eran los primeros en habitarla. Cass le muestra las despensas y un calendario donde marcaba los días que vendrían los suministros.

Luego camino hacia la salida, subió al taxi y se fue, desapareciendo en el horizonte. Dib parpadea confundido, pero al notar que Zim se retorcía en sus brazos, decide subir a ver las habitaciones. Había dos, una cama matrimonial en una y otra con una cama regular.

Dib opta por dejar a Zim en la matrimonial, el irken se movía demasiado en sueños y podría caerse de la más pequeña. Va a verificar el baño y se da cuenta de que había agua corriente. Caliente y fría, lo cual era extraño, dudaba que hubiera una tubería desde la ciudad hasta ese punto en la nada.

Dib abandona el baño y baja a la cocina. Había un teléfono allí. Era extraño, de todos los aparatos que estaban en la casa, ese debía ser el mas antiguo. Era negro, de acrílico con una rueda para marcar. Sabía de esos modelos por los museos de antigüedades, pero jamás pensó encontrar un trasto así en ese sitio. Levanto el auricular, y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Veo que al fin estás dispuesto a firmar, chico- Esa voz le era familiar. Dib le hace mala cara al teléfono y suspira como si fuera una especie de molestia.

-No voy a firmar nada- Dice Dib muy seguro.

-Uy que mal… bien, no vengas a llorarme cuando Greyswood te encuentre- Dice Trent con algo de malicia en su voz.

-¿No se supone que es imposible llegar a este lugar?- El joven Membrana estaba confundido.

-No es imposible llegar a él, es imposible encontrarlo- Dice Trent –Al menos que viajes junto a Cass-

-¡Dib! ¡Sal con las manos en alto!- Dib abre los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar ese grito desde el hall. Esa voz era inconfundible.

-No puede ser…- el joven deja el teléfono descolgado en la mesa, mientras Trent tarareaba la marcha fúnebre en un tono particularmente alegre. Al llegar a la mitad del camino, ve a Kia parada enfrente de la casa, acompañada por dos muchachos. Uno de ellos era una jovencita que se parecía mucho a él y el otro un irken, que a juzgar por el tamaño de sus antenas y el color de sus ojos, debía ser un soldado elite.

-Estás acusado de encubrir a un posible terrorista- Dice con voz firme Kia, haciendo que los otros dos chicos se pongan algo nerviosos. Dib abre la boca asustado y sorprendido. Se suponía que no iban a encontrarlos allí, y por una extraña razón, al mismo tiempo se sentía estafado.

-Zim no lo hizo- Dice Dib con firmeza intentando detener a redada de la detective.

-No me importa, los dos se vienen conmigo derecho a la estación…- Kia estaba sacando las esposas. La chica que la acompañaba la mira enfadada por esta acción.

-Él no está disponible…- Dib retrocede unos pasos, cubriendo las escaleras que iban a la habitación -… y yo no lo voy a abandonar-

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para que seas necio- Dice la detective, hablando entre dientes. Esto no estaba yendo como había planeado y Dib estaba enfadándose cada vez más.

-Cállate, perro del gobierno- El joven Membrana dice esto con mucho veneno, pero Kia se limito a levantar la ceja izquierda escéptica ante esas palabras. Niz finalmente suspira con suavidad, y camina hasta quedar en medio de los dos. Observa a Dib con sumo cuidado y este le dirige una mirada aprensiva.

-Permítame verificar el PAK de Zim, señor Membrana- El joven irken estaba tratando de ser lo mas racional posible. La señorita Kia no era muy delicada en estos asuntos que merecen sutileza –Estoy conciente de su situación y tal vez pueda ayudarle a recuperarse…-

Dib lo mira sorprendido, ese joven soldado irken se parecía muchísimo a Zim. Era muy guapo a pesar de su corta edad, pero a diferencia del anterior, era mucho más centrado y calmado. Eso no le generó mucha confianza, pero se supone que Kia era de los buenos. O algo medianamente bueno. Se aparta, dejando que el joven irken suba las escaleras y sin dudarlo, lo acompaña. Kia gruñe molesta, su tiempo allí era limitado, por lo que debía tomar decisiones rápidas.

-Mocosa, una vez que tu hermano termine de ayudar a Zim, se viene conmigo- Kia mira con algo de preocupación a Vivian –Quiero que te quedes con Dib y Zim cuando salgamos de aquí hasta que solucionemos los problemas que está causando Trent y los vampiros-

-¿Por qué mi hermano no puede quedarse conmigo?- Vivian estaba enfurecida, parecía que todo lo que decía esa mujer era solo para molestarla.

-Él es un soldado y es más útil trabajando como oficial, estamos escasos de personal activo por si no lo has notado…- Kia comienza hablar con voz cansada, pero Vivian seguía en guardia.

-¡Él no es tu empleado! ¡Déjalo en paz!- Grita indignada la joven. Nadie se podía pasar de lista con ella.

-¿Pero porque me gritas así mocosa? Él ya tomo su decisión…- Kia se rasca la cabeza. Odiaba a los adolescentes, siempre lo creen saber todo -¿Por qué no le preguntas y arreglas esto con él?-

Vivian no quiso esperar más, y sube por las escaleras a la habitación de Dib. Kia mira el lugar aburrida, y busca en sus bolsillos el paquete de cigarrillos nuevo que se compró antes de comenzar ese pequeño viaje. Camino por la sala mientras lo encendía y llego a la cocina.

Allí estaba el teléfono negro descolgado, y del otro lado de la línea estaba cantando Trent una versión mucho mas alegre de Don't Worry Be Happy de Bob Marley. Kia chasquea la lengua mientras toma el auricular y escucha al desafinado de Trent cantar.

-Obviemos la parte de las presentaciones Trent- Dice Kia con algo de calma, mientras cala su cigarrillo con suavidad.

-Bien, detective- Trent deja de cantar y luego continua con la conversación -¿Cómo llegaste a ese lugar?-

-Vinimos con Cass- Dice Kia como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Ya veo ¿Te cobraste un favor a mi hermano?- La voz de Trent se quebró en ese momento, pero Kia chasquea la lengua molesta.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, mis asuntos con tu hermano son completamente personales-

-Cass ya no tiene el virus de Zim- Canturrea feliz Trent.

-Eso ya lo sé… tu cuñada te odia tanto que no dudo en comentarme donde está ese dichoso virus- Kia golpea la mesa molesta y gruñe por completo la última frase que le diría a Trent ese día –Abogado de mierda, cuando termine con esto te matare, no se como, pero encontrare la forma de hacerlo lenta y dolorosamente- Y corta la comunicación, obviando la extraña risa que Trent estaba emitiendo.

-Jodido cabrón- Kia patea la mesa, destrozándola en miles de pedazos y destruye el extraño teléfono. No iba a dejar que ese mugroso sujeto tocara un solo pelo de Dib o de Zim, iba hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo.

(…)

Dib observa con recelo a Niz, quien conecto su PAK al de Zim con un fino cable de fibra óptica. El joven soldado irken hizo un gesto de preocupación y varias veces sus ojos estaban rasgados con molestia, mostrando su frustración ante la desgracia del invasor.

-Está muy mal- musita finalmente Niz –Pero es posible restaurar los programas en solo unos minutos, aunque le llevara cinco horas reiniciarse-

-Espero que todos tus programas sean seguros para Zim- Dib mira con desconfianza a Niz, pero este se rasca la nuca sonriendo con algo de picardía -¿Qué te causa gracia?-

-Nada, es que es casi tan desconfiado como mi hermana- Niz comienza su labor, mientras Dib sujeta la mano de Zim. El cable transportaba la información de forma rápida y violenta, por lo que el PAK reaccionaba de diferentes formas, estimulando los nervios de Zim.

-Todos sus sentidos han sido bloqueados, pero creo que después de hoy volverá a usarlos en forma óptima- Niz dice esto con suavidad. Dib se sonroja un poco al ver lo serio y calmado que era el irken, su suave voz le hizo erizar la piel –Le suplico que sea paciente a medida que se adapte de nuevo a su entorno-

-Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance- Dice Dib con voz ronca, y mira a Zim preocupado. Vivian entra en la habitación y observa a los que estaban allí. Ella abre los ojos desmesuradamente al ver esa escena, y se le llenan de lágrimas.

No estaba sintiéndose bien, ahora caía en cuenta que mientras continuaban dando vueltas en esa extraña dimensión, sus padres podrían estar heridos o muertos, Dix tal vez estaba solo y descuidado, y el mundo que ella conocía y amaba debía estar cayéndose a pedazos.

Esto no era justo, ellos no debían estar allí perdiendo su tiempo con personas que no eran su familia, deberían estar al lado de sus padres, combatiendo al enemigo y salvando a la Tierra. Vivian lloraba, y se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de hacerlo. Niz la miró desde donde estaba y frunce su ceño en señal de preocupación.

-Los programas están instalados- Niz se da cuenta de que Dib estaba muy concentrado en Zim como para darse cuenta de la chica que estaba llorando. Había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar en esa rara relación -¿Dónde está el baño?-

-Al final de pasillo, en la última puerta…- Dib no termina de decir esto, cuando el cable de Niz se desprende del PAK de Zim y se guarda dentro del suyo. El joven irken sale despedido hacia Vivian para interceptarla.

-Vamos- Niz toma a la chica de los hombros y la arrastra al baño. Dib vio esto un poco extrañado… "¿Acaso esa linda muchachita estaba llorando?"

(…)

Niz cierra la puerta tras de si, y ve a Vivian desplomándose sobre el inodoro, llorando con amargura. Sabía que esto iba a pasar, él había mantenido la calma para no preocupar a Vivian, pero estaba casi tan frustrado como ella. Su programación de soldado no le permitía llorar, pero su hermana podía expresarse por ambos, por eso la estimaba tanto.

-Vivian, ya encontraremos la forma de marcharnos- Niz dice esto, conciente de lo que le dijo Kia hace unos momentos atrás, antes de llegar a ese sitio –Sabes que ellos desean que salgamos de su dimensión, es peligroso para esta gente y la nuestra que continuemos aquí-

-Lo… se…- Vivian trata de tranquilizarse, pero estaba muy frustrada –Solo quisiera construir esa máquina para largarnos de aquí ¿Por qué Kia no me deja hacerla?-  
Niz sonríe con algo de calma. Sabía que Vivian no necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta por lo que se limito a levantarla de donde estaba sentada y ponerla delante del espejo.

-Viv, tranquila- Niz le susurra esto al oído mientras abre el grifo del agua –Yo haré todo lo posible por arreglar este asunto, y regresaremos a salvo a nuestro mundo- Vivian asiente y comienza a lavarse la cara. Niz le pasa una mullida toalla blanca que estaba colgada cerca de allí y la chica se seca con poca delicadeza. El llanto había cesado, y Vivian solo tenia sus ojos un poco irritados –A ver, déjame ayudarte con esto- Niz toma un peine y comienza a arreglar el cabello de Vivian, haciendo que la niña sonría por la ocurrencia.

-Sabes que es imposible domarlo- Vivian dice esto muy tranquila –Desde que éramos pequeños has intentado peinarme bien y no lo has logrado-

Niz sonríe un poco al terminar y deposita un beso en la frente de Vivian –Listo, tan bonita como siempre-

Vivian se azora ante esto y baja la cabeza para pensar detenidamente lo que debía hacer en ese instante.- ¿Te vas a ir con Kia?-

-Soy un irken programado como soldado, dentro de mi PAK hay mucha información sobre armas, estrategias de batalla y estilos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo- Niz dice esto, apelando a la lógica de su hermanastra –Sabes que seré mas útil afuera que ayudándote con tu investigación-Vivian no estaba segura de que le gustara eso, pero Niz deja que ella lo piense bien antes de seguir hablando. Tenían tiempo.

-No quisiera que nos separemos- Vivian dice esto con algo de tristeza, porque su hermano estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Kia a capturar a los causantes del desastre pero no podían poner en peligro a la tecnopata que podría reconstruir el aparato para regresar a su dimensión. Todo era lógico, todo parecía ser un buen plan, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien.

-¿Y crees que yo si quiero?- Niz se inclina hacia Vivian, mirándola con firmeza a los ojos para que supiera que no estaba mintiendo. La niña se azora, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el calido aliento de Niz acariciándole la piel de su rostro.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras y volverás a salvo- dice Vivian con firmeza.

-Te lo prometo- Niz dice esto entornando un poco los ojos.

-Y que será la última vez que nos separemos- Susurra Vivian inclinando su cabeza a un lado, acercando sus labios a los de Niz, casi rozándolos con suavidad.

-También puedo prometer eso- Niz acorta la poca distancia que los separaba y finalmente el beso llego. Era lento pero simple, Vivian quería mostrar en este simple beso, el temor de perder a su hermanastro que era el único lazo que le recordaba que sus padres y Dix los estaban esperando, además de necesitar consuelo por todo el estrés que sentía.

Niz creía que estaba rompiendo varias promesas que le hizo a su padre desde pequeño, pero trató de ocultar ese sentimiento de culpa con todo lo que sentía por Vivian. Era una vergüenza para un irken caer ante las emociones, pero él no estaba hecho de piedra y no podía seguir ocultando cuanto amaba a su hermanastra. De repente alguien toca la puerta del baño, y dice con una voz de reproche -¡Ya nos vamos jodidos mocosos! ¡Si quieren cagar háganlo en otro momento!-

Niz se aparta de Vivian, y esta se asusta por el grito. Tanto que se enfurece ante las estupideces de Kia -¡¿A quien crees que le llamas mocosa, subnormal? ¡Tu eres la única de nosotros que se comporta como un crío de cinco años!-

El irken mira sorprendido a la humana, ardiendo de ira, no sabía que pensar de la situación. Si Vivian estaba enfadada porque le interrumpieron su beso o por la insinuación de Kia acerca de sus problemas intestinales.

-Es normal que los humanos evacuen sus desechos Vivian- Dice Niz condescendiente.

Vivian no puede evitar darle una mirada de exasperación. -No la defiendas ¿A quién se le ocurre preguntar esas estupidez?-

(…)

Kia entra al cuarto donde estaban Zim y Dib. Vivian y Niz habían salido del baño y se habían acercado a la habitación, y se pararon justo detrás de la detective. Ella no los iba a dejar pasar hasta que termine lo que venía hacer allí.

-Dib- Dice Kia como si el nombre de ese joven fuera una señal de mal augurio.

-No voy a dejar que te lo lleves- El joven Membrana señala acusadoramente a Kia, sin soltar la mano derecha de Zim, que seguía inconsciente.

-Zim es un posible testigo…- Comienza a decir Kia, pero fue interrumpida por un grito de rabia de Dib.

-¡Sabes muy bien que él no puede declarar así!-

-… de un atentado terrorista- Kia termina la frase, aplicando su ineptitud a la hora de escuchar a los demás.

-¡El no se va a ningún lado en este estado, Kia Greyswood!- Dib ruge esto con rabia asesina, tanto que Vivian toma la mano de Niz asustada.

-Estará en peligro si se queda aquí, él pudo haber visto algo…- Kia trata de razonar con Membrana pero esto no parecía funcionar.

-Y crees que estará mejor contigo ¿Eh?- Dib estaba histérico, se había olvidado de Zim para encarar a Kia por completo. La detective se quedo quieta, al ver a Dib sujetándola de su gabardina negra y zarandeándola un poco. Vivian y Niz iban a decir algo, pero ella les hizo una señal con su mano para que estuvieran tranquilos. Dib no era de los que golpeaban así nada más, pero su lengua era filosa.

-Eres patética, detective- Dib ruge esto con rabia –Una maldita engreída que solo piensa en sí misma y…-

-Ya déjala en paz… Dib- Zim había entrado en sí, su voz estaba rasposa por la resequedad causada debido a su falta de nutrientes irk, no había comido en días. Kia se acerca a Zim, apartando a Dib del camino.

-Zim… te ves terrible- Kia dice esto con poca sutileza, haciendo que Zim la mire con algo de arrogancia.

-Ni se te ocurra…- Zim se incorpora haciendo que Dib se lance a sostenerlo para que no se esfuerce -…Decirle a Skoodge como estoy-

-Solo si no le dices que estuve aquí- Kia cierra los ojos mientras se sonríe, y se inclina para estar más cerca de Zim. Dib la mira con rabia, pero ella solo se mantiene a pocos centímetros de su rostro –Tu viste algo allí ¿No es cierto?-

-Kia… tú conoces al francotirador- Zim dice esto con voz entrecortada –Y no podrás… vencerlo-

-Dime quien es, Zim- Kia mira con intensidad al irken, y este se muerde el labio, para desviar su mirada a los demás.

-¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡No quiero que nadie escuche esto!- Zim trata de gritar pero no puede. Mira a Dib con algo de suplica, y este reacciona. Si él deseaba estar a solas con Kia, debía dejarle hacerlo. En realidad, no deseaba involucrarse con ese asunto más de lo que ya estaba, con la información Kia iría por el francotirador y corrían con suerte los dejaría en paz.

-Vamos a la cocina- Dice Dib empujando a Vivian y a Niz. El ultimo se negó a moverse y trato por todos los medios de alcanzar a ver a Kia y a Zim.

-Debo saber quien…- Niz quería saber quien sería aquel sujeto que Kia no podría detener. Sentía muchísima curiosidad por ver ese encuentro si fuera posible.

-Chico, muévete- Dib empuja con poca sutileza a Niz, cerrando la puerta –Si Zim quiere hablar a solas con la idiota de Kia, que lo haga- El joven Membrana los conduce hacía la cocina.

Vivian no estaba de acuerdo que Kia estuviera a solas con Zim, y miro a Dib con algo de duda.- ¿Le parece bien que ella este a solas con él?-

-No veo que tenga algo de malo, ellos tienen amigos en común y se conocen de pequeños- Dib dice esto muy molesto por todo lo que le estaba pasando –En particular, yo detesto a Kia-

-¿La detesta?- Dice sorprendido Niz.

-Claro que si- Dib dice esto dando tumbos por la casa, tratando de golpear las sillas que estuvieran a su alcance – ¿Cómo no odiar a esa drogadicta, tarada e engreída detective? Siempre haciendo del héroe cuando nadie la llama y cuando la necesitas, esta indispuesta-

-Comparto tu opinión, esa mujer es exasperante- Dice Vivian con tono conciliador.

-La señorita Kia es muy extravagante, pero es muy eficiente en su labor- Dice Niz con calma, Dib y Vivian lo miran con algo de enfado.

-¡DEJA DE DEFENDER A ESA IDIOTA!- Dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, Niz se limita a darles una mirada neutral.

-Sinceramente no entiendo que tienen los irkens con ella- Dib sopla su mechón con algo de molestia, no se había cortado el cabello en semanas y tampoco se había afeitado –Es como un imán para ellos, hasta a Zim le cae bien-

-¿Desde cuándo se conocen?- Pregunta Niz, tratando de cambiar el tema. No le gustaba para nada la mirada que tenía su hermana sobre él, y no quería que le preguntara su opinión sobre la detective. Había pocos humanos aparte de su padre que lo habían impresionado y Kia estaba en esa lista.

-Desde que éramos pequeños- Dib mira nervioso hacía la cocina –Prepararé algo de té-

-¿Y a Zim? ¿También lo conociste de pequeños?-

-Si… y no nos llevábamos muy bien- Dib frunce el ceño recordando esos días y luego esbozo una triste sonrisa –Creo que los dos estábamos obsesionados por el otro, así que cuando llego el momento de separarnos, nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vivir sin el otro-

-¿Por qué se separaron?- Vivian pregunta esto muy interesada por la historia de las dos contrapartes de sus padres en ese mundo.

-Zim tuvo que pelear en Devastis contra el irken que inoculo la computadora de Irk con el virus universal…- Dib recordó algo importante mientras calentaba el agua.

-Ustedes… ¿Cómo hicieron para encontrarnos?- Dice el joven Membrana mientras preparaba las tazas de té.

-La señorita Kia se cobro un favor a uno de sus aliados- Dice Niz, tratando de impedir que Dib ahondara más en el tema. Este no era su padre, y por lo que le dijo Kia, esta versión de Dib no era de confianza –Supongo que usted está preocupado por mantener a Zim a salvo… ¿Encontró este sitio por su propia cuenta?-

-No… pero creo que eso no es importante- Dice Dib mirando de reojo a Niz. Vivian recibe una taza de té caliente y dulce en sus manos, y nota como le tiembla el pulso al joven Membrana. Estaba asustado o nervioso por algo.

-¿Y… usted y Zim son novios?- Dice Vivian tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación nuevamente. Niz se mantuvo serio ante esto pero Dib se azoro un poco y asintió con algo de timidez.

(…)

-¿Cómo planeas detenerlo?- Zim ya estaba sentado en la cama, viendo a Kia caminar por la habitación como si fuera una fiera enjaulada. En cualquier momento iba a estallar y a golpear los pocos adornos que había en la habitación.

-¿Estás seguro de que era él?- Dice la detective con algo de aspereza.

-Vamos Kia- Dice Zim impaciente -¿A cuantas personas conoces que disparen una bala capaz de curvar su trayectoria?-

-Solo a dos. Y la única que sigue con vida soy yo-

-Creo que deberías reconsiderar la situación…- Zim dice esto un poco molesto, no le gustaba para nada pedirle favores a Kia. Pero era lo mejor que le había pasado a Skoodge, si ella se moría su amigo enloquecería -… y esconderte en algún sitio hasta que esto termine-

-No es una buena idea- Kia dice esto con calma –Estos niños deben volver a su mundo de inmediato-

-¿A su mundo?- Zim estaba confuso por esto, pero la detective hace una seña extraña con sus manos.

-Tengo poco tiempo, pero te daré un panorama de la situación… llama a Skoodge si quieres más detalles- Kia se prepara para abandonar la habitación y observa con tranquilidad a Zim –Si esto sigue prolongándose, tengo la sensación de que nuestro mundo colapsará en sí mismo-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- El irken estaba nervioso ante la declaración.

-No estoy muy segura, esta teoría es de Skoodge y de Samedi, el hermano de Trent- Kia frunce el ceño pensativa y presiona sus puños con fuerza –Procura recuperarte pronto, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible- la joven oficial abandona la habitación con un Zim completamente abatido.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios pasa con este horrible planeta?- El alíen se refriega los ojos mientras trata de pensar rápidamente. Kia no le dijo nada en concreto, pero si Skoodge creía que el planeta iba a irse al diablo por causa de dos mocosos, debía haber una buena explicación para esto. Era el momento de salir de la cama. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan sobrio y lucido, y era un buen momento para comenzar a moverse.

Si el mundo iba a ser destruido, él debía estar allí para verlo.

(…)

Victoria camina con lentitud por un amplio pasillo completamente desnuda. Su blanca piel estaba ligeramente mojada y así como su largo y hermoso cabello. Mientras caminaba, jóvenes cortesanas vampiresas le traían a su alcance mullidas toallas, delicados vestidos que ella escogió con sumo cuidado, y unas cómodas pantuflas de seda roja.

Ella chasquea los dedos y su corte desaparece en un aleteo negro, dejándola completamente sola. Acariciando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos, su hermoso rostro se torna un malévolo al percatarse de la presencia de alguien.

-Es increíble que pasaras a través de mis guardias y te atrevas a llevar ese horrible traje tan pasado de moda- Dice con cierta indignación la sensual vampiresa. El abogado estaba enfrente de ella, llevando su pala entre sus manos y sudando a mares.

-¿No te gusta?- Trent se limpia un poco su viejo traje negro, que parecía estar un poco manchado de tierra –Siempre pensé que te volvía loca verme con mi traje de abogado-

-Eres tan estúpido y tan arrogante…- Victoria se quedo mirando al abogado mientras colocaba su pala llena de tierra mojada sobre su alfombra persa -¡Estás ensuciando mi alfombra persa! ¡Eres peor que un chiquillo malcriado!-

-Tranquila mujer, parece que la eternidad te está volviendo histérica- Trent sonríe, dándole una muestra de sus dientes blancos y grandes que resaltaban en su piel oscura.

-¿Qué esperas para decirme lo que quieres y marcharte?- Victoria estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La presencia de ese abogado solo era señal de problemas.

-¿Te gusta tu francotirador?- Dice condescendiente el joven.

-Para nada, tuve que ponerle una correa ajustada para que no me dispare- Victoria escupe esto molesta –Ese desgraciado es igual a su engendro, un verdadero dolor en el culo-

-Pero tienes a Miguel de tu lado- Dice con calma Trent –El revolver más poderoso de este mundo, capaz de matar a un vampiro de sangre real de un solo tiro-

-Me incomoda tener esa arma cerca- Victoria se turba un poco al decir esto, y mira a Trent con calma para demostrarle su supremacía –Pero es mejor tener esta arma de doble filo conmigo, así que creo que este sujeto sigue siendo conveniente-

-¿Qué harás entonces con la detective?- Dice interesado Trent. Pero sabía su respuesta, y era tan conveniente para él que hasta podría saborearse con ella.

-Ella ya tiene a su oponente- Victoria dice esto con seguridad –No quiero que vuelva a apuntarme con Ramiel-

-Esta bien, esta bien- Trent se ataja, elevando sus manos en son de paz, luego sonríe con algo de arrogancia –Necesito que hagas algo por mí…-

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los mocosos que "cruzaron" a cambio del idiota de Shin y de tu diosa pagana Gazarata?- Escupe con algo de enfado Victoria.

-Todo esta saliendo según lo planeado, mi preciosa chupadora de fluidos vitales- Dice Trent con calma –Pero esa niña, la paranoica de gafas que se parece a Membrana, es una potencial amenaza para mi plan…-

-Mis subordinados me informaron que solo es una humana común y corriente- Victoria cruza sus brazos con molestia –Ya sabes como son de débiles estas jovencitas de hoy en día-

-Su cabeza no es débil, es demasiado inteligente- Trent frunce el ceño molesto por esto –Supera con creces al fallecido Profesor Membrana y no quiero que ande libre por allí, podría arruinar mis planes…-

-Entonces… vienes a mí, a ensuciar mi alfombra persa, en el día de mi comida de belleza… ¿Para pedirme que trabaje para ti?- Victoria dice esto muy ofendida, Trent era un arrogante monstruo que se regocijaba de sus conexiones con el más allá, a pesar de ser poderoso no tenía derecho de tratarla así. Era un vampiro de la realeza, su sangre era pura y única en el mundo. Ella era un verdadero monstruo y ese abogado solo era un maldito títere de sus clientes…

"¿O no?"

-¿Quién te has creído, abogado?- Dice con rabia Victoria mostrando sus enormes colmillos a Trent y deformando su cara de forma horrible. Estaba dando una muestra de sus verdaderos poderes pero el abogado ni se inmutó –Yo soy un vampiro de la realeza, mis poderes van más allá de la imaginación de cualquier mortal y tu no eres nada comparado conmigo-

-Tranquila mi explosivo bombón de cereza, yo te pagaré con creces este trabajo- Dice Trent con calma, mientras sonríe con sinceridad. Victoria vuelve a la normalidad y mira con interés la pequeña maleta que traía el abogado. Este la abre y le enseña su contenido.

-Creo que con esto los tuyos podrán "ingresar" al mundo de los mocosos… como Gazarata- dice Trent dejando que Victoria tome el maletín observando con ansias su contenido.

-Un mundo devastado, listo para ser conquistado- Lo ojos azules de Victoria se tornan rojo sangre. Esta excitada, muy pronto sería la emperatriz de un mundo solo de vampiros. Acaricio los tubos sellados que contenían el ADN que estaba buscando.  
Su reinado estaba a escasos genes de distancia.

Casi podía saborearlo.

-¿Cómo obtuviste este material?- Dice la vampiresa, oliendo esa dulce sangre Irk.

-En el hospital, en la casa de Kia, hasta dentro de la nave de Tak… debo reconocerlo, tus chicos hicieron un excelente trabajo en herir a ese irken, su ADN es único-

-Bien, con esto podré ingresar al otro mundo… pero creo que primero lo probare- Dice de manera condescendiente la vampiresa, entregando el maletín a uno de los sirvientes que apareció de repente por allí.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero deshazte de la chiquilla- Dice con frialdad Trent –Para que no haya problemas con Zim y Membrana, les daré algo en que ocupar su tiempo de calidad- Su sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro y se volvió sumamente desagradable.

...

_**Continuara ^^**_

...

Gracias por leer ^^


	7. Gazarata: Diosa del Hambre Caníbal

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 7_

_**Gazarata: Diosa del Hambre Caníbal **__  
_

**...  
**

Dib se despabila de su pequeña siesta sobre una incomoda silla al escuchar el pitido del microondas. El aparato había terminado de calentar la formula para Dix. Sintiendo como se reacomodan sus músculos, el joven se levanta con dificultad de la silla y saca el biberón del aparato. Para comprobar la temperatura con cuidado rocía unas gotas de la formula en su muñeca y sonríe. Perfecta, ni muy caliente ni muy fría.

El pequeño Dix sollozaba desde su alcoba, por lo que Dib apretó el paso para llegar con su comida. Ese niño era un pozo sin fondo, ni siquiera Vivian había comido tanto como lo hacía él. No quería imaginarse cuando le salgan los dientes y exija alimentos sólidos. Pasó cerca de la habitación de su hermana, pero no miro dentro de ella. En realidad sentía la pesadez en su corazón por su estado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella en ese momento. Dib llego a la guardería en donde se encontraba su hijo y le sonrío con tristeza al escucharlo reclamarle su comida.

-Lamento la tardanza, hombre pequeño- El joven saca a Dix de la cuna, y lo acomoda en sus brazos para alimentarlo. El pequeño trata de succionar con rapidez la mamila del biberón, alarmando un poco a Dib. No quería que se ahogara por la ansiedad de tomarse toda la formula de una sola vez –Tranquilo amiguito, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para comer-

Mientras Dib se concentraba en su pequeño, la puerta de la habitación de Gaz se abre con lentitud, dejando ver el interior de esta. Todo el lugar estaba limpio, las paredes presentaban un tranquilizante color celeste, y había un televisor encendido en voz baja que mostraba un canal de emergencia. Pasaban los últimos atentados de la raza irken sobre la humanidad.

Había varios videojuegos apilados en una pequeña mesa cerca de la cama, con tanto polvo encima que parecía que no hubieran sido usados por mucho tiempo. En un trípode de una altura razonable, había un saco transparente suero colgado al lado de la cama, con una fina manguera que se extendía de este y se enterraba en una de las venas de su brazo izquierdo, para alimentar por intravenosa a Gazlene. Aun así, la cama donde la joven Membrana debía estar inconciente, se encontraba vacía y la ventana abierta de par en par. Lo único que puede verse al lado del marco de la ventana era un par de garabatos que rezaban:

"GAZARATA"

(…)

Dib termina de alimentar a Dix y comienza a darle golpecitos en la espalda para que eructe, el pequeño tragaba tan rápido que solía tardar un poco en liberar sus gases. Con mucha paciencia camina hacía la habitación de su hermana y nota que la puerta estaba abierta.

Al entrar para chequear el suero de Gaz, descubre con horror que ella no estaba allí. Iba a gritar el nombre de su hermana y salir corriendo a la calle a buscarla, pero en ese momento, escucha que Zim entraba por la puerta principal. Supo que era él, porque lo primero que hizo fue gritarle:

_"¡Dib, ven aquí y ayúdame a entender a este apestoso humano!"_

-¡Zim! ¡Gaz no está en su cama!- Dib grita esto mientras corre hacia la entrada de la casa, llevando consigo a Dix que comienza a llorar con mucha fuerza. Estaba asustado porque su padre se encontraba histérico.

-¡No grites delante de mi smeet, Dib-gusano!- Zim exclama enfurecido al ver a su pequeño Dix llorar culpa del arrebato de su pareja. Skoodge y el extraño sujeto de traje amarillo se miran confundidos por la situación. Luego desviaron la vista con molestia e incomodidad. Ellos dos no se llevaban bien, no sabían la razón pero se odiaban profundamente.

-¡No estoy gritando!- Dib estaba histérico, su hermana había desaparecido y Dix no paraba de llorar. Zim tenía deseos de darle cachetadas hasta que reaccionara, pero sería una mala impresión para Dix. Así que el irken opta por cargar al pequeño y tranquilizarlo arrullándolo con una canción de cuna en su lengua.

-Zim ¿Quieres que me lleve a Dix a su cuna?- Skoodge se acerca a Zim y toma al pequeño Dix con cuidado. El bebé se tranquiliza, no duda en dejar de llorar y muy entretenido comienza a tironear de las antenas del irken. El alíen solloza de dolor mientras el pequeño comenzaba a reírse con ganas –Dix veo con mucha pena que heredaste la manía de hacerme sufrir como lo hacen tus progenitores- Mientras Skoodge se lleva a Dix, el extraño recién llegado se queda mirando a Dib y a Zim, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de insultarlos.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dice molesto el joven Membrana mientras mira de arriba abajo al joven de traje amarillo, mientras que Zim se coloca al lado suyo para asegurarse de no perderlo de vista.

-Me llamo Shin y ahórrense las presentaciones porque ya los conozco- Dice con seguridad el joven –Si no les molesta, debo deshacerme de una diosa pagana antes de que infeste a este mundo de zombis- Shin intenta pasar a las escaleras, pero Dib y Zim lo interceptan para que no avance más.

-Dígame que es lo que busca y porque porta esa arma- Dice con seriedad Dib. La brillante Winchester que cargaba el joven era vieja, pero parecía ser un arma de fuego muy bien cuidada.

Shin ignora a Dib y mira hacia las escaleras. Aspira con algo de fuerza por su nariz, tratando de sentir el aroma de ese "algo" que debería estar allí.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñe con rabia el hombre vestido de amarillo –Se ha escapado… esa maldita perra no está aquí-

Shin se da media vuelta y sale afuera de la casa. Dib aprovecha para tomar el brazo de Zim y tratar de llamar su atención. Aparte de ese extraño sujeto que parecía estar trastornado, había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse.

-Gaz se ha ido- musita asustado el joven Membrana –Salió por la ventana y parece que estaba muy alterada… rayó las paredes con palabras extrañas-

-Si quieres que ella siga siendo humana, tendremos que encontrarla- Zim dice esto ofuscado, la situación se estaba complicando cada vez más, y los irkens se estaban volviendo el menor de sus problemas –Hay cadáveres humanos mordiendo lo que se les cruce en el camino, y eso incluye a irkens de elite y soldados de asalto… esto se está volviendo un maremoto de complicaciones-

Dib mira al irken incrédulo. De repente comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta, para luego trotar y muy pronto comenzar a correr con fiereza. Su hermana y sus hijos podrían ser carne de zombis en ese momento. El joven Membrana había corrido como loco hasta la mitad de la cuadra, cuando un golpe en la espalda lo lanza al piso. Alguien se sienta sobre él y no lo deja moverse porque sujetan sus brazos con fuerza sobre el piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?- Dice Zim mientras se sienta en la espalda de Dib para que no se levante.

-¡Mi familia! ¡Ellos están en peligro! ¡Debo encontrarlos!- Grita desaforado Dib tratando de zafarse de Zim.

-¡Basta los dos! ¡Son un par de escandalosos!- Con rapidez Shin los intercepta y los levanta del piso –Hay que salir de aquí, ella esta fuera de control y me quede sin municiones-

-¿Municiones? ¿Ella? ¿De quien diablos estas hablando…?- Dib mira los edificios en donde se fabricaban las armas para la resistencia. Justo en la punta de este sitio, con su vestido morado siendo acariciado por el viento, Gaz estaba levitando en el techo, extendiendo sus brazos como si formara una especie de cruz.

-Me vendría muy bien tener aquí a Kia y a Ramiel- dice molesto Shin al ver el espectáculo que estaba presentando al joven Membrana.

En ese momento, Jamal estaba llegando por el otro extremo de la calle a la casa de la familia Membrana, y no pudo evitar vislumbrar el extraño escenario que estaba protagonizando Gaz en la cima de la fábrica de armas. Esa linda chica de cabello morado y semidesnuda flotaba como si estuviera poseída por alguna fuerza maligna. Y también se veían unas enormes nubes negras que se arremolinaron encima de ella, y abrían un ojo de tormenta de donde surgían poderosos rayos color violeta que caían por todos lados y potentes truenos que eran capaces de dejar sordo a cualquiera que estuviera por allí.

-Maldita sea, esto ya parece una película de horror- Dice el joven agente del SWAT mientras se acerca a la casa de Dib. El lugar estaba siendo rodeado por cientos de zombis, y la tormenta parecía aumentar su magnitud cada vez más –Creo que la invasión irken se ha convertido en el menor de nuestros problemas-

(…)

Tak mira con arrogancia a su tropa. Estaba segura que asaltar la ciudad antes de lo planeado le daría el elemento sorpresa que evitaría el escape de los humanos hacía la siguiente ciudad. La purga se estaba extendiendo más de la cuenta, y todo culpa de Zim y Dib. Además de ese pequeño proyecto de soldado elite… Niz Membrana.

Tak recuerda con recelo su primer encuentro con ese smeet. Con solo unos míseros ocho años se volvió todo un dolor de cabeza. Ese jovencito no era fuerte ni rápido, pero su cerebro y su PAK parecían estar a la altura de un estratega de escuadrón.

Eso no era normal en un irken, el pensamiento libre a edades tempranas era mal visto. Ni siquiera ella en su juventud demostró tanta templanza ante situaciones extremas.

Pero en el pasado, cuando ella intentó destruir a Zim y a Dib con solo presionar un botón, ese jovencito junto con su hermana desbarato todos sus planes. Habilidoso a la hora de crear una estrategia con las pocas cosas que tenía a su disposición, no quería pensar en el guerrero que se había convertido en esos años en los que no lo había visto.

Tak sabía que no era normal que ese smeet fuera tan fuerte, ni siquiera sabía de donde Zim había sacado su PAK. Si había entendido bien, Niz había sido concebido en el planeta Tierra, y era imposible para cualquier invasor irken armar una unidad PAK con la tecnología disponible allí. Solo se hacían en Irk, en la sala de incubación de smeets.

La única forma de obtener un PAK era naciendo en Irk… o quitárselo a un irken. Esto último era lo que le molestaba ¿De quien era el dichoso PAK del smeet de Zim? Averiguarlo ayudaría a rastrearlo y destruirlo, así cargaría a Zim con otro crimen: Asesinar a un soldado Irken y robar su PAK.

-Comandante Tak- Uno de los soldados llega a su encuentro mientras presenta sus respetos a la irken realizando un saludo militar.

-Descanse soldado… informe- Exige Tak con cierta calma. El soldado irken seguía estoico mientras hablaba, pero las noticias que traía eran dignas de poner nervioso a cualquiera.

-Las tropas del cuadrante 34 han sido atacadas por una horda de cadáveres humanos animados- Dice el irken, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, pero la noticia hizo rechinar los dientes de Tak. Ella no podía creer lo que escucharon sus antenas, hasta iba a pedir que repitiera la información, pero decidió continuar con su idea.

-Envíen a los comunicadores y que investiguen el asunto, respáldenlos con los mejores soldados que tengan, quiero informes completos e impecables en menos de una hora- Era una buena idea, si descubría las habilidades de esta nueva amenaza de parte de la raza humana, podría diezmar fácilmente esos cadáveres animados y finalizar con la purga en ese planeta.

-Si, señora- Dice el irken, que realiza un saludo militar y sale corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Maldita sea, esto debe ser obra de ese raro humano cabezón- Tak recuerda a Dib con mucha rabia, sabiendo muy bien como le atraían los asuntos paranormales. Ella había conocido un poco de la cultura humana y de este mundo gracias a él, y sabía que lo que describió su soldado era un zombi.

Algo que se supone, no debería existir en este planeta.

-No importa lo que nos tire ese humano- Tak sonríe con malicia y sus ojos se llenan de una maligna determinación –Este planeta caerá en manos del imperio, y ellos dos solo podrán sentarse a ver como es destruido… hasta el último pedazo de civilización de este planeta sucumbirá- Tak se pasea entre sus soldados, y chasquea los dedos de sus manos. Dos irkens llegan con pequeños contenedores cilíndricos sellados con metal violáceo.

-Vamos a ver cuánto duran si desactivamos las defensas de Membrana con su ayuda- La irken toca los botones de los contenedores, y las capas de metal saltan a los lados, golpeando a un par de irkens que estaban haciendo de tontos. Ahora había un cristal. Y lo que estaba del otro lado comenzó a golpearlo. Una pequeña unidad SIR de ojos cian que lloraba por un taco y un pequeño alce robótico que no dejaba de chillar.

-Si quieren ver a su amo con vida…- Tak los mira a los dos con cierta suspicacia enseñándoles a ambos robots una horrible sonrisa, llena de maldad y arrogancia-…Tendrán que seguir todas mis instrucciones, par de basuras-

(…)

-Este es nuestro fin- Skoodge entra en pánico, mientras corre con Dix en sus brazos lejos de la casa de Dib. Estaba lloriqueando cosas como _"Esa loca nos va a matar ¿Por qué tuve que hacerle caso a Zim? ¿El universo me odia?" _Mientras Skoodge corría por su vida y la de Dix, que estaba por llorar junto con él, Zim sale a su encuentro para darle nuevas instrucciones.

-Skoodge, debes llevar a Dix a un lugar seguro- El irken zarandea un poco a su amigo, y este se despabila al ver lo que estaba pasando. A pocos metros de ellos se desarrollaba un raro espectáculo. Membrana y el sujeto vestido de amarillo estaban haciendo garabatos en el piso con su propia sangre. De por si tanto Skoodge como Zim no podían ayudar en nada, la sangre humana era un terrible ácido para ellos, a base de hierro y agua.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Dice confundido Skoodge mientras tranquiliza a Dix entre sus brazos. El niño dejo de llorar y se duerme exhausto entre los brazos del irken.

-Este enemigo no es extraterrestre ni humano… se necesitan de otros métodos para deshacerse de esta cosa- Zim empuja lejos a Skoodge para que se aleje de ellos–Esto podría ser peligroso para Dix… vete de aquí-

Dib Membrana seguía leyendo la información guardada en su computadora. El nombre de Gazarata era poco conocido por los investigadores paranormales de su planeta, solo había diosas similares a ella de tiempos remotos, pero no presentaban las características que estaban presenciando. Por lo que Dib supuso que esta tal Gazarata venía de otra dimensión ¿Cómo vencer una entidad que ni siquiera pertenece a este mundo con unos cuantos garabatos?

-Escucha Dib, lo que haremos es sacar a Gazarata de esta dimensión… estamos empujando a tu hermana y a ese monstruo a la dimensión de donde provengo…- Shin dice esto con algo de prisa -…pero si nadie está del otro lado para retenerla allí volverá y _nos comerá_ a todos-

-¿Nos comerá?- Dice atónito el humano, mientras Zim llega a su lado para socorrerlo. Ese ritual estaba restándole fuerzas y había perdido demasiada sangre.

-Ella es la diosa del hambre eterna y el vacío, nos devorara como lo harán los horribles wiikas que ha convocado, y no dejara nada vivo en este mundo- Dice muy concentrado Shin mientras termina de trazar los símbolos en el piso.

-¿Gaz? ¿Qué pasara con Gaz?- Pregunta aterrado Dib.

Shin niega lentamente y luego frunce el ceño con molestia al ver que Gazarata se daba cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer -¿Listos?-

Dib y Zim asienten, Shin marca el último símbolo en su mano con un cuchillos y lo apoya en medio de los símbolos de que habían trazado – ¡Vete de aquí, maldita puta!-

La luz que desprendieron las marcas eran cegadoras, Shin tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, Zim protegió a Dib usando su espalda como escudo. Una enorme columna de luz abrió las nueves del cielo, y una fuerza poderosa comenzó a absorber todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, como si fuera una potente aspiradora.

(…)

Tak estaba sola enfrente de la casa de Membrana. Había llegado hace pocos segundos antes de que comenzara el ritual para enviar a la hermana de Dib a otra dimensión. Parecía que esa humana había adquirido poderes inimaginables. Tak supuso que era mucho mas peligrosa para los humanos que los mismos irkens, al ver a Membrana echarla por un portal a vaya saber uno donde.

Pero eso no detendría su plan.

Ella iba a obtener su venganza y demostraría su supremacía ante Zim y los más altos. Acabaría por completo con ese irken traidor a su patria y ese humano cabezón.

-Escuchen montón de chatarra, van a ir allí y van a estallar en miles de pedacitos- Tak dice esto GIR que estaba ocupado mirando el vacío y a Minimoose que estaba flotando alrededor de los dos con total calma.

-¡Presten atención, basuras!-

GIR y Minimoose se quedan mirando a Tak como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo, pero no dicen nada. Ambos estaban demasiado inestables ante las órdenes de esta irken. El programa para proteger a Zim y su familia estaba siendo atacado por una retórica de protección hacia su amo, si ellos no podían proteger a su amo y a su familia al mismo tiempo da lo mismo que estalle una bomba y se lleve la vida de todos. Los ojos de GIR se tornan rojos al igual que los de Minimoose. Dejando atrás a Tak, activan sus propulsores para acercarse a sus amos.

Zim estaba aterrado viendo como ese remolino succionaba todo lo que esta a su alcance incluyendo a la _Gaz-Gazarata_. Dib estaba llorando por su hermana, no podía hacer nada para detener el proceso ni para contenerla, pero estaba seguro que encontraría la forma de traerla de vuelta.

En ese momento se escuchan los gritos de alegría de dos robots que hacía tiempo que no veían. Zim abrió la boca con algo de sorpresa, sus ojos se anegaron un poco de lagrimas y extendió sus brazos para recibir a sus mascotas.

-¡GIR! ¡MINIMOOSE!-

Tak observaba embelesada la escena. Un lindo encuentro estaba llevándose a cabo y esas dos chatarras iban a volar en pedazos cuando active la bomba que llevaba GIR encima. Tak presiona el botón de su muñequera y escucha un pitido proveniente de su flamante voot en el cual estaba sentada.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡LA BOMBA ESTA EN EL VOOT!- Tak trata de escapar antes de que estalle. Pero era demasiado tarde, la explosión la hizo pedazos sin piedad.

(…)

GIR abre su cabeza y le enseña a su amo Zim un sándwich –Este es para el amo Niz- Hacía unos minutos atrás GIR se aburrió de llevar una bomba en la cabeza y la sustituyo con un sándwich para su amo Niz. Y por supuesto que cambio el atún que estaba en su tanque de combustible, por combustible. Si quería llegar al amo Niz mientras peleaba necesitaba sus propulsores.

Minimoose hace unos grititos de alegría y busca en todos lados a alguien en particular, que sin duda se trataba de su dueña Vivian. Pero solo ve a Dib, Zim, Skoodge, Dix y a un perfecto extraño. Molesto por no encontrar a su ama, el alce golpea con sus astas a Dib y se queja con chillidos. El joven lo mira un poco apenado y responde –Lo siento Minimoose, Vivian y Niz no están aquí-

GIR comienza a llorar por su amo Niz, gritando y comiéndose el sándwich que le preparo al mismo tiempo. Minimoose se queda aplastado en el piso, completamente desmoralizado. De repente, el sistema de rastreo vort que contiene el alce mecánico en su interior para localizar el pak de Niz se activa. La señal era débil, pero el pequeño alce se levanta para buscar un punto donde aumente la frecuencia.

-¡SQUEEEEEE!- El pequeño alce se lanza a toda velocidad hacia el vórtice. Había detectado que la señal era más fuerte dentro de este.

-¡Minimoose! ¡Regresa! ¡Es peligroso…!- Zim no termina de decir esto que GIR activa sus turbinas para seguirlo.

-¡Amo Niz! ¡Le hice un Sammish!- los gritos de GIR desconcertaron tanto a Zim como a Dib. El último reacciona y le grita a GIR -¿Sabes donde esta Niz? ¡GIR, Dinos donde están!- Pero era demasiado tarde, ambos robots se introdujeron junto con Gazarata en el portal.

-Tal vez ellos estén en mi mundo- Dice con calma Shin mientras Gazarata es tragada por el vórtice junto con las mascotas del irken –Cuando Gazarata y yo pasamos a esta dimensión, es muy probable que ellos hayan cruzado a la nuestra-

-¡Eso significa que estas enviando a ese monstruo al mundo donde están mis hijos!- Zim saca las patas de araña mecánicas de su PAK y lo sujeta con fuerza en el suelo. Shin siente como atraviesan los músculos de sus brazos, y el dolor lo invadió de tal forma que comenzó a gemir por lo bajo.

-Maldito… infeliz- Gruñe con rabia Shin mientras trata de sobrevivir a ese feroz ataque–Allá tengo una amiga que logrará derrotarla… Ella posee la única arma para destruir a una diosa pagana- Shin le da una mirada llena de rencor de Dib y escupe -¡Quita a está alimaña espacial de mi antes de que le saque las tripas!-

Dib reacciona y trata de apartar a Zim del joven de traje amarillo. El muchacho sujeta su brazo derecho con fuerza para parar la hemorragia.-Los zombis no van a desaparecer hasta que maten a Gazarata…- Dice adolorido Shin mientras Skoodge observa la escena con preocupación. Eso significaba que si la amiga de ese sujeto no mataba a Gazarata, ellos tendrían que lidiar con cientos de esos cadáveres vivientes.

"Quien quiera que seas, por favor, destruye a esa cosa" El irken decía esto en su interior, rogando por la persona en la que Shin confiaba tanto.

-¿Qué pasará con Gaz?- Dice Dib con cierta preocupación.

-Bueno, Kia puede matar a esta diosa sin dañar a tu hermana… pero dudo que ella logre sobrevivir a la posesión de Gazarata- El joven de amarillo se da cuenta de que el portal seguía abierto a pesar de que Gazarata ya se había ido. Algo no andaba del todo bien ¿Acaso lo estaban manteniendo abierto desde el otro lado?

-Entonces tu amiga puede matar a Gazarata… pero a Gaz no-

-Claro, la niña es humana, Ramiel no daña a los humanos… pero es una posesión muy poderosa, nadie logra vivir para contarlo cuando son exorcizados de Gazarata- Dice Shin

-Viejo, tú no conoces a mi hermana- Dib dice esto con una ligera sonrisa, muy confiado.

-Esa pequeña bolsa de carne sería capaz de sobrevivir aunque la Tierra volara en pedazos- Dice molesto Zim –Esa cosa "Gazarata" no sabe con quién está jugando-

-Shin, necesito que me cuentes lo que está pasando y como llegaron nuestros hijos a esa dimensión- Dice Dib con algo de perspicacia. Tal vez muy pronto puedan dar con el paradero de sus hijos.

-Les diré todo lo que se, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para este mundo- Molesto Shin mira a los demás como si su presencia le molestara –La plaga de zombis diezmaran las poblaciones irkens y humanas… y ellos aprovecharan a invadirnos-

-¿Quiénes vendrán a invadirnos?- Zim estaba incomodo ante la segunda invasión que se avecinaba, no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar a más enemigos de los que ya tenían.

-No quienes, sino _que_- Dice Shin con impaciencia –Vampiros, licántropos, banshees y ogros… todas aquellas criaturas que han sido relegadas a la sombras volverán a caminar sobre la Tierra y la reclamaran para ellos-

Continuara

_**Continuara ^^**_

...

Gracias por leer ^^


	8. El trato firmado y el resucitado

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

Dedico este capitulo, y los siguientes, a una de las sagas más interesantes de Stephen King: _**La Torre Oscura**_. Yo la recomiendo personalmente.

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 8_

_**El trato firmado y el resucitado**__  
_

**...  
**

Zim apenas podía moverse con naturalidad, sentía mucho dolor al hacerlo pero trataba de que nadie se diera cuenta. Mientras se acostumbraba a su PAK renovado y los programas nuevos, el irken ayudaba a cargar el taxi de Cass con todo lo necesario para curar a los heridos de las peleas que se aproximaban. Kia miraba su celular como si fuera un pequeño objeto de tortura, mientras Dib, Vivian y Niz se acomodaban dentro del taxi. Zim observa a la joven detective y aclara su garganta para que lo escuche.

-¿Vas a llamarlo?- Se suponía que era una pregunta pero sonó más como una orden.

La detective guarda su celular en su saco, y mira a Zim con cierta calma –No…-

-Deberías hacerlo- Dice el irken enfadado, pero Kia lo ignora y se acerca peligrosamente a él. Se queda a pocos centímetros de distancia, haciendo cosquillas con su aliento a Zim y habló tan bajo como fuera posible.

No quería que nadie más escuchara esa confesión.-Si no vuelvo con vida, dile a Skoodge que…- el susurro se hizo inentendible cuando el motor del taxi de Cass de encendió.

Pero Zim comprendió el mensaje, y al ver que Kia le daba la espalda no pudo evitar decir.-Eres una maldita cobarde-

-En ningún momento dije que yo fuera alguien valiente…- Dice con una ligera sonrisa Kia, sin mirar a Zim que parecía estar muy cabreado con ella -…solo soy estúpida, pero no valiente-

-Zim, Kia- Dib mira molesto a los dos que estaban allí, parecían estar teniendo demasiado tiempo de calidad juntos y eso no le gustaba para nada -¿Quieren entrar al Taxi?-

-Solo ira Zim con ustedes… yo caminare- Dice Kia con mucha calma, sacando algunas cosas del maletero de Cass.

-¿Habla en serio, señorita Kia?- Niz dice esto con entusiasmo, tal vez la detective vaya a enfrentarse al extraño francotirador a solas. Tenía que ver ese encuentro –Yo la acompaño-

-No Niz… realmente pensé llevarte conmigo para tener más ventaja- Kia dice esto con una ligera sonrisa –Pero tu no podrás con el sujeto al que debo enfrentarme, lo mejor será que protejas a Vivian, a Dib y a Zim-

-Pero… su pelea… ¿Quién es ese sujeto?- El irken estaba muy ansioso por ver actuar a la detective en un verdadero duelo de armas, más aún si era capaz de doblar las balas en el aire.

-Digamos que es un bastardo muy bueno en lo que hace, y no debería estar con vida- Kia dice esto mientras revisa el cargador de balas de su Beretta y sonríe confiada –Solo rueguen que Ramiel sea más fuerte que Miguel, porque sino, ustedes van a ser asesinados-

Todos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esto, pero la chica ya estaba acomodando un horrible sombrero raído en su cabeza y había sacado un poncho marrón para cubrirse de la intemperie del desierto.

-Yo volveré a pie a la ciudad, denme 12 horas, si no estoy allí para ese entonces…- La chica mira a Niz con calma –…Mata al sujeto que lleve una mágnum en su mano derecha y mi beretta en su mano izquierda, chico-Niz asiente, mientras Vivian da un grito de exasperación -¡Niz no necesita matar a nadie! ¡No lo metas en tus problemas…!-

-Nos vamos, Viv- Niz entra al Taxi y Dib y Zim hacen lo mismo. Kia los ve partir y comienza a caminar hacia el brillante desierto de arena y viento que se extendía delante de ella.

-Pelearemos aquí padre- Dice la joven a si misma –Es un buen lugar para que muera un Gunslinger, se parece mucho a nuestra casa-

(…)

Rem sale del hospital, siendo transportada con ayuda de Skoodge con una silla de ruedas. La chica estaba taciturna y no había pronunciado palabra alguna, por lo que Skoodge se estaba empezando a preocupar. No sabía si Rem seguía siendo peligrosa para las personas que la rodeaban, pero Kia le pidió que la sacara del hospital cuando le dieran el alta.

-Hace un día terrible- Dice Skoodge mirando el cielo que se estaba siendo cubierto por densas nubes color negro y púrpura. Rem gruñe levemente y gira su cabeza para hablar dentro de la mente de Skoodge.

_*¿Dónde está Kia?*_

El irken hace mala cara, suspira levemente mientras se detiene a ver los inocentes peatones pasear por el lugar. Era un paisaje confortable, la variedad de seres era tan habitual en ese sitio que le provocaba una sensación de que nada podría salir mal si se mantenían juntos.

Pero lo que planeaba Trent junto con los vampiros era horrible. Querían destruir ese pequeño equilibrio solo para ingresar a un mundo sin humanos ni irkens, para dominarlo como lo hacían en tiempos remotos.

Skoodge supuso que esos seres sobrenaturales estaban hartos de ajustarse a las leyes humanas y alienígenas. Ellos caminaron sobre la tierra mucho antes que los monos sin pelo. A ellos le pertenecía este planeta, antes de que los humanos y los alienígenas lo invadieran. Más de una vez, un demonio le había gritado esas cosas a él y a Kia… tantas veces escuchaba esto de parte de los seres sobrenaturales, que el irken sentía lastima por ellos.

-Ella fue a buscar a Zim y al francotirador- dice con algo de calma Skoodge, sabiendo lo peligroso que era, pero no valía la pena decirlo. Rem estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba por su mente.

_*Él francotirador es el menor de sus problemas… pero ella ganará, ha entrenado mucho para este día*_

-¿Sabes quién es Rem? Ese francotirador…- Dice con algo de preocupación Skoodge.

_*Si… pero me preocupa más la joven Vivian*_

-¿Le pasara algo malo a Vivian?-

_*Esa jovencita es la única que puede terminar con este enorme problema dimensional, su intelecto y los planos de la maquina dentro de su mente son la clave para salvar a nuestra dimensión*_

-No respondiste mi pregunta Rem- Siempre era lo mismo, tanto Rem como Kia lo evadían como si esperaran engañarlo ¿Tan iluso les parecía?

_*Victoria la matará en la cima de la torre de la estación de policía… hoy a las cinco de la tarde*_

-Ese es el futuro para Vivian… ¿Que pasara con Niz?-

*_Ese pobre irken dejara de ser el joven Niz que conoces y volverá a ser el monstruo legendario del antiguo imperio irken*_

Skoodge trago saliva, miro hacia todos lados y comenzó a empujar rápidamente a Rem hacia el Vectra de Kia. La saca de la silla y la sube en el asiento de copiloto.

-El futuro puede cambiarse Rem-

_*Gazarata despertó en el otro mundo y lo plago de zombis… dudo mucho que lo que vea en el futuro cambie*_

-Yo no permitiré que Vivian muera- Skoodge dice esto muy determinado. Rápidamente saca el comunicador de su PAK y llama a MARV.

-MARV necesito que vayas a la estación de policía y me esperes allí, lleva lo necesario para entrar al sistema-

-¿Es necesario que vaya?- Se escucha la voz desanimada de MARV desde el otro lado de la comunicación.

-¡Muévete o te desarmare pieza por pieza y te venderé por Ebay!- Skoodge grita enfurecido.

-Ya voy, Ya voy… alguien necesita vacaciones- El robot corta la comunicación. Iba a tardarse un poco pero estaría allí a tiempo.

Mientras se cierra la comunicación Skoodge recuerda la historia de Irk. Sin duda era prohibido para los invasores irkens conocer este tipo de información, pero como él había pasado toda la academia junto con Zim, romper las normas que significaban desacato y ejecución era cosa de todos los días.

Ellos habían visto los archivos a escondidas de los demás irkens, y conocieron al primer invasor que utilizo la unidad PAK fabricado por las computadoras de Irk. Era un súpersoldado, capaz de hacer cualquier misión a la perfección y destruir un planeta entero sin ayuda de nadie.

Pero el pensamiento libre que el PAK no podía reprimir por falta de programas de respaldo, la fisonomía original de irken que excedía las expectativas de las computadoras que controlaban irk y lo increíblemente letal que eran sus estrategias de combate, lo hacían candidato idóneo para la purga.

No había cabida en Irk para un poderoso irken que no seguía las órdenes de las computadoras centrales del planeta. Cuando Kia trajo esos niños a su casa… cuando él vio el PAK de Niz… debía haberse dado cuenta de todo. Ese color distintivo del metal, la falta de números de serie así como la incapacidad de MARV para detectarlo lo hacía un PAK especial. Realmente él no se imaginó que el joven irken fuera tan peligroso, ni siquiera pensó que ese PAK estuviera disponible para su uso. Los archivos de Irk decían que lo habían destruido por completo.

-Rem, ¿tus predicciones son cien por ciento confiables?- Dice Skoodge con algo de pesar.

_*No del todo… Kia no murió en la prueba para ser detective paranormal, a pesar de que Dib Membrana saboteo su arma*_- Rem mira a Skoodge con su ojo en buen estado mientras transmite sus pensamientos -_*Tal vez alguien como ella no sea predecible y pueda detener toda esta cadena de hechos catastróficos*_

Skoodge respiro fuerte y presiono el mando de la nave para partir hacia la estación de policía. Tenía que llamar la atención de una banda de vampiros y había solo una forma de hacerlo… un lindo espectáculo de luz ultravioleta en plena ciudad de Nueva New York.

(…)

Vivian estaba un poco hastiada por la actitud de Niz. El joven movía su pierna derecha como si estuviera a punto de levantarse del asiento del coche y salir huyendo por la ventana. Ese tic nervioso fue heredado de su tía Gaz, que solía hacerlo cuando perdía la calma con sus padres y trataba de no caerles encima a golpes. Ella sabía que si presionaban más a Niz para que sea un soldado, iba a cambiar por completo. De todos modos, su hermano era un irken muy especial.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?- Dib pregunta esto mirando con algo de inseguridad al joven irken que no dejaba de presentar un estado de suma ansiedad. Zim miro a Niz con algo de recelo y noto que este seguía moviendo su pierna murmurando cosas sin sentido aparente… pero en su mayoría eran estrategias de ajedrez por lo que pudo escuchar.

-Reina blanca B 7, caballo negro H 8, alfil blanco A 6… jaque mate al rey negro…- Niz decía esto, cambiando la combinación de movimientos una y otra vez. Su abuelo le había enseñado a tranquilizarse de esa forma.

A pesar de ser un hombre de ciencia John Membrana conocía muy bien los problemas de mantener la concentración en ciertas cosas cuando uno se encuentra ansioso. Así que le enseño a Niz a recordar jugadas de ajedrez.

Según el profesor Membrana era lo ideal, primero porque le fascinaba el juego y segundo porque todo era lógico en ese pequeño tablero. En ese momento en que buscaba la calma solo estarían él, sus piezas y miles de estrategias disponibles para utilizar. A Niz le fascinaba jugar con su abuelo cuando estaba con vida y era la única forma de mantenerse tranquilo cuando sentía que lo presionaban.

-Niz suele hacer esto cuando quiere pelear y no puede… es que a veces no es el mismo- Dice con algo de calma Vivian apoyando su mano en la rodilla de Niz y parando ese frenético movimiento. El Irken se centra en su hermana y asiente levemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento y cerrando sus ojos.

-Deben venir de un lugar muy violento para que a tu novio le guste pelear tanto- Dice Dib con algo de sorpresa.

Vivian se azora un poco, y nota que Niz gruñe por lo bajo. La chica iba a replicar que no era novia del joven irken pero él la detiene –Si, señor… de donde venimos hay demasiada violencia, tanto como para hacer hervir la sangre de un irken sin emociones-

-Lo bueno es que se tienen el uno al otro- Dice Zim condescendiente –Sin Dib a mi lado, hubiera sucumbido ante el virus que eliminó a toda nuestra raza en cuestión de días-Vivian se azoraba cada vez más, pero al sentir los finos dedos de Niz cruzarse con los suyos, se limitó a asentir.

-Sí, sin Vivian yo estaría perdido… ella es mi mundo- El joven irken sonríe levemente, mira hacia la ventana. A su debido momento sentiría la culpa destruyéndolo por dentro, pero en ese instante deseaba estar lo más cerca de Vivian.

Algo le decía que no debía apartarse de ella en ningún momento.

Cass detiene el taxi. Todos se percatan que llegaron a los límites de la ciudad y no entendían porque el sordomudo no avanzaba más allá. Las puertas del extraño coche se abrieron y los asientos prácticamente escupieron a Dib, Zim, Niz y Vivian. Fue entonces cuando Dib vio con horror quien estaba parado frente al taxi de Cass.

-¿Saben que muchachos?- Se escucha una voz muy conocida sonando por demás alegre y cínica –Adoro ser inoportuno con el tema de cortar el rollo romántico a las parejas y eso… ya saben como son los abogados- Trent sonríe con cierta calma mientras clava su pala en el medio del concreto de la carretera, atravesándola con facilidad.

-Trent… no sé lo que te propones, pero yo no voy a firmar nada- Dib dice esto con mucha rabia, mientras ayuda a Zim a incorporarse. Aun estaba débil por su reprogramación.

-¿Estás seguro?- Trent inclina levemente la cabeza y niega con lentitud –Recuerdo a un joven que me dijo lo mismo, hace veinte años atrás… y a un irken que me dijo lo mismo hace ocho años atrás- El afroamericano se tambalea como un niño travieso y sonríe mostrándoles a todos su dentadura perfecta –Siempre firman, y terminan… ¿Cómo decirlo?… obteniendo su venganza-

-No necesitamos vengarnos de nadie, regresaremos a nuestros hogares y…- Niz dice esto concentrándose tanto en Trent que descuida por un segundo a Vivian. Y solo ese segundo bastó para que sintiera una ligera ráfaga de viento cruzar delante de él. Vivian ya no estaba a su lado, Niz se despabila y ve con horror que Victoria, la noble vampiresa, estaba sujetándola del cuello con demasiado fuerza delante de él.

-¡Suéltala!- Niz se lanza sobre Victoria, pero esta muy tranquila extiende su mano derecha que poseía un pequeño corte y una poderosa lanza de sangre solidificada atravesó fácilmente el torso de Niz. El irken no pudo moverse mucho más y de su boca salio un poco de sangre color violácea.

-Mmh- Dice con tono meloso Trent al ver la escena –Creo que la única que debe vengarse es nuestra querida Vivian-

Vivian grita aterrada al ver la escena, y comienza a moverse frenéticamente para zafarse del abrazo de Victoria. Aun así, la vampiro no dejaba que pudiera moverse un solo centímetro -¡NIZ! ¡Niz! ¡Por favor, levántate!-

-Está muerto, mi pequeña… él no podrá sobrevivir a la sangre de Victoria, es un irken de todos modos- Trent le muestra un contrato a Vivian y le enseña su pluma hecha de huesos humanos -¿Quieres traerlo a la vida?... firma aquí-

Dib traga saliva. Tal vez jamás vuelva a ver a Zim después de esto, pero Trent no podía quedarse con Vivian, ella no era de este mundo y debía regresar a su hogar. Su vida paso delante de él y sonrío levemente al pensar que Kia haría algo tan tonto como lo que va hacer en este momento.

-Zim… yo te amo- Dib dice esto a su irken mientras se separa de él para acercarse a Trent y Victoria –Pero necesito hacer esto, tu diste todo por tu pueblo… yo debo hacerlo por el mió… Vivian y Niz deben regresar a su mundo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad-

-¡No lo hagas Dib! ¡No te atrevas a abandonar a Zim, humano asqueroso!-

-¡Trent!- Dice Dib con determinación, tratando de ignorar los gritos de Zim -¡Yo firmare tu puto contrato! ¡Deja a la chica en paz!-

-Como dije antes, Dib- Trent aleja el contrato de Vivian y lo acerca al joven Membrana para que lo tome –Siempre firman-

-Tus honorarios están cubiertos… ve a donde quieras que tengas que ir y trae a la vida a Niz- Dice muy inseguro Dib, después de firma y ver como el contrato se quemaba en sus manos por completo, sin dejar rastros.

-Bien, su juicio comienza a ahora- Trent saca su viejo reloj de bolsillo para consultar la hora –Debo irme- El abogado se acerca al cuerpo de Niz y lo toma con poca delicadeza de sus antenas. Comienza arrastrarlo como un saco de papas por toda la acera. Una puerta negra emerge de la tierra y Trent la abre sin problemas.

-Nos vemos pronto, mis pobres ilusos- Y diciendo esto, el abogado desaparece junto con Niz detrás de esa puerta.

-¿Por qué no liberas a Vivian-humana?- Dice molesto Zim al ver como Victoria sujeta a la muchacha.

-¿Liberarla?- La vampiro se sonríe –Nada de eso, esta jovencita va hacer un pequeño trabajito para mi y luego… ya veremos como soporta la sangre de vampiro- Victoria olfatea con fuerza al cuello y el cabello de Vivian, la cual no dejaba de llorar angustiada por su hermano.-Huele a sangre irken… esta pequeña sufrirá lentamente mientras mi sangre envenena cada célula de su lindo cuerpecito- Y sonriendo con mucha malicia desaparece de la vista de Zim y Dib, deshaciéndose en miles de murciélagos negros, llevándose consigo a Vivian.

-Esto no es bueno, se llevaron a la humana, mataron al soldado irk y ahora firmaste un contrato con Trent- Zim dice esto con cierta preocupación –Sabes muy bien lo que sucede cuando firmas un contrato con ese sujeto-

-Si… pero si logro aguantar hasta que Kia regrese… habrá valido la pena- Dice Dib sonriendo con falsedad. No sabía como hacía la detective para lidiar con esta mierda a diario, porque él comenzó a odiar este asunto de lo paranormal cuando todo comenzó a ser difícil y a tomar decisiones de las que dependen demasiadas personas.

-No estamos en condiciones de enfrentarnos a nada- El irken cierra los ojos para concentrarse en el estatus de su PAK. Estaba al 25% de su capacidad total, por lo que no podía moverse en total libertad -¿A quien crees que reviva para matarte?-

-Debe ser alguien que haya hecho un contrato con él anteriormente… - Dib abre los ojos desmesuradamente -¡Zim! ¡Hace cuanto sucedió la tragedia de las computadoras de Irk!-

-Fue hace ocho años… yo mate al que lo causo- Zim estaba muy seguro de todo, a pesar de estar infectado con el virus se había enfrentado a ese irken traidor, y logro derrotarlo – ¿No creerás que traerá a la vida a ese sujeto…?-

Zim y Dib vieron con temor como una columna de humo negro se levantaba de las grietas del suelo, elevándose a la altura de un humano normal. Pero cuando vieron las antenas, la piel verde y esos fríos ojos púrpura, reconocieron al irken que se había materializado delante de ellos.

-Así que este humano firmo el contrato- El irken que miro despectivamente a Dib era muy parecido a Niz, aún llevaba la armadura de los soldados de Irk pero el símbolo que distinguía a su raza había sido marcado con un fuerte tajo hecho por un arma cortante.

-¿El soldado Nny, el traidor de Irk hizo un trato con Trent?- Zim dice esto incrédulo. Ese abogado escurridizo no tenía límites.

-¿De dónde creen que salió el virus universal? Pero eso no importa ahora… yo obtuve mi venganza así que no me arrepiento- El irken Nny saca las largas patas de su PAK y las revisa una por una. Zim tiembla al recordar como ese sujeto usaba sus armas. Ellos no iban a sobrevivir a ese ataque.

-Dib Membrana, tu muerte será violenta y horrible- Nny miro con odio a Zim –Y lo mejor de todo, es que este irken infeliz bueno para nada lo vera todo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto-

(…)

Kia se para en medio del desierto y se limpia el sudor con el dorso de su mano. La ciudad estaba a pocos kilómetros y por suerte soportaría llegar allí dentro de poco. Lo malo es que aún no encontraba a su padre, el francotirador que Victoria trajo a la vida para matarla.

Pero se percató de que algo extraño estaba pasando. Gruesos nubarrones negros comenzaron a cerrar el cielo azul claro del desierto, y no pareciera que fuera a llover.  
La luz del sol de desvaneció por completo y todo quedo en penumbras. Fue cuando vio ese vórtice color púrpura formar un embudo de nubes que despedían rayos y relámpagos de color violeta que reconoció el hechizo que estaba invocando ese portal.

-Algo va entrar por ese agujero- Kia palideció y su garganta terminó cerrándose. No era un buen momento para que un monstruo ataque a este mundo. Es más, ella ya tenía suficiente con los alienígenas y seres espeluznantes con los que debía lidiar.

-Muy bien universo, lánzame lo mejor que tengas, nada puede ser peor que toda la mierda que me tiraste encima durante toda mi vida- Kia exclama esto enfurecida, y ve que una vieja unidad SIR del antiguo imperio irken caía hacía ella, seguida de un pequeño alce que parecía ser un muñeco para niños.

-Santa Mierda…- antes de ser aplastada por el metal de ambos robots, la detective paranormal los esquiva por escasos centímetros y estos se estrellan en la arena del desierto.

-¿De dónde vienen? ¿Del espacio?- Kia acerca un poco la mano, pero los cuerpos de ambos no irradiaban calor por el contacto con la atmósfera. Eso significaba que ellos habían traspasado un portal dimensional.

El pequeño robot de ojos cian se levanto y la señalo con poco recato –Woooow, un cowboy-

-Este… en realidad, soy un sheriff pequeño, ya sabes, la que se encarga de que la justica se cumpla en el pueblo- Kia se arregla el sombrero pero GIR seguía señalándola y llamándola cowboy. El pequeño alce se elevo un poco y miro con ojos desviados a la detective, luego giro al cielo y señalo el vórtice de nubes negras que había encima de sus cabezas.

-Squeee- Tiembla el pequeño alce morado mientras chillaba.

-¿Pasa algo malo en la granja de los Stone, Lassie?- Kia se ríe ante la alusión al viejo programa de ese perro raza collie, pero se quedo seria al ver los tentáculos de energía negra salir del vórtice.

-Maldición, ese tipo de energía es de una diosa pagana ¡Gazarata!- Kia grita ofuscada al ver a la jovencita poseída por ese monstruo legendario de su dimensión emerger en el embudo de nubes negras que había en el firmamento. De repente, uno de los tentáculos iba hacia ella para atacarla fue deshecho por un disparo certero. Ramiel apenas había salido de su funda, la detective no pudo disparar a tiempo pero otro pistolero si lo hizo. El tentáculo de energía se deshizo y Gazarata rugió de dolor.

-Papá…-

Kia vio al pistolero y sintió como su corazón saltaba de emoción. El cadáver de su padre estaba allí consumido por el paso del tiempo y los gusanos, pero usando su viejo traje negro y su sombrero de ala ancha. Tenía su mágnum y los cartuchos que balas sujetados al cinturón de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-¡Otro Cowboy!-

-Nada de eso robotito… ese es el antiguo sheriff de este pueblo- Kia respiro fuerte. ¿Esto iba a ser un duelo doble? Genial, mataría dos pajaritos de un solo tiro. Pero su padre no estaba prestándole atención a ella, sino a la impresionante Gazarata que había descendido y tocado la arena de ese desierto.

-Kia- La voz de Roland Greyswood sonó profunda y lejana –Esta cosa es nuestro enemigo, como todo lo que te he enseñado a destruir-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Dice un poco dudosa la detective, apuntando a su propio padre con su beretta.

-Apenas pudiste sobrevivir al ataque de Victoria ¿Cómo planeas vencerme? ¿O vencer a esta Diosa pagana?- Dice el cadáver de Roland, mirando con severidad a Gazarata que descendía del cielo lentamente para llegar entre ellos.

-Con mucha pero mucha determinación… y tal vez suerte- Bromea Kia, sin quitarle la vista a su padre o a la niña poseída.

-La suerte es valiosa, pero no puedes prescindir de esta todo el tiempo- Roland disparo nuevamente a Gazarata y esta esquivo la bala usando otro de sus tentáculos de energía –La determinación no debe ser confundida por la estupidez-

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? ¿Entrenándome?- Kia dice esto enfada y hace un sonido despectivo con su lengua –Mataste a dos humanos indefensos, provocaste una explosión que se llevo muchas vidas y nos disparaste… ¡le disparaste a Skoodge!-

-Esto es tu entrenamiento, la prueba de que eres digna de ser un gunslinger- el cadáver de Roland miro con detenimiento a Gazarata y luego a su hija –Si matas a este monstruo terminaras tu bautismo- y diciendo esto, tomo la mágnum por su cañón y se la lanzó a Kia. Esta la atrapa con su mano izquierda con facilidad.

-Ambidiestra… debo admitir que me sentí triste de que no fueras hombre cuando naciste, pero te encargaste de restregarme en la cara que no debería ser prejuicioso… esa arma te pertenece solo por ese motivo- y diciendo esto Roland se transformo en polvo.

Kia parpadea y ve a Gazarata mirarla con odio. Un poco hastiada la chica trata de acostumbrase al peso de la mágnum de su padre, preguntándose si esto era normal y si todos los padres esperan que sus hijas crezcan para darles armas que maten a monstruos y demonios – ¡Oye! No me mires así. Mi papá siempre ha sido duro y de pocas palabras ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Abrazos y palmadas en la cabeza?- Gazarata no dijo nada, solo dio un chillido que casi revienta el tímpano de Kia y destroza los ojos de GIR.

-¡Estoy ciego! ¡Ciego!- Grita el pequeño robot, luego se choca con una roca y comienza a reírse a lo loco, cuando su sistema a auto reparación se activo – ¡Ya veo!-

-¡Ya deja de gritar perra!- Kia dispara con Ramiel y cuando Gazarata repelió la bala, Kia uso la mágnum para disparar desde el otro lado haciendo doblar la trayectoria del proyectil. Este dio en el blando justo en el brazo derecho de Gazarata y grito desaforada. Lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía que hizo golpear a Kia en una roca cercana. Al levantarse, presentaba una herida en su frente que comenzó a sangrar y su cabello empezó a teñirse de negro.

-No malgastaré toda mi energía contigo, perra- y diciendo esto Kia volvió a disparar.

(…)

Vivian abre los ojos desmesuradamente al notar donde la había llevado Victoria. Era la estación de policía de Nueva New York.

-Hibrido ¿Sabes porque la estación de policía paranormal se construyo en este sitio?- Victoria comienza a caminar sujetando con rudeza el brazo derecho de Vivian y moviéndola como una muñeca de trapo. La joven la mira asustada y niega sin decir una sola palabra. Recordaba que la sangre de esa vampiresa, incluso su saliva, podría dañarla o destruirla.  
Jamás pensó que iba a ser capturada tan pronto y que iba a estar en una situación de vida o muerte, apenas se separaran de Kia. Si la detective hubiera estado con ellos en ese momento, Niz no hubiera muerto y nada de esto estaría pasando. Todo era culpa de esa inútil mujer… todo esto era su culpa.

-Aquí fue donde comenzó todo- Victoria sonríe con malicia –El Ascenso fue justo debajo de los cimientos de la estación de policía paranormal- La vampiro extiende sus palmas heridas y la sangre que salía de esta se convirtió en un poderoso látigo.

Con el látigo de sangre, Victoria comenzó a matar a los guardias que se abalanzaban sobre ellas, hasta que el mismísimo capitán de la policía apareció ante ellas.- ¿Qué haces con esa niña, Victoria Angeline McKinnon?- El capitán de la policía llevaba una vieja Colt en sus manos. Era una de las armas que había traído el Gunslinger Roland Greyswood cuando cruzo a este mundo. Esa arma era Raphael, pero estaba dañada y solo podía disparar un par de veces.

-Viejo decrepito ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre por completo?- Loca de ira, los ojos y los hermosos rasgos de Victoria se deforman, dejando ver el verdadero monstruo que es.

-Este es el lugar en que morirás Victoria, el sitio donde comenzó todo…- El capitán de la policía comienza a cargar el arma -…Tu padre y los suyos cruzaron por aquí, hicieron estragos, mataron a miles y solo porque…-

-Dejaron que esos asquerosos seres nos invadieran- Sisea con rabia Victoria mientras zarandeaba a Vivian con mucha violencia –Esos asquerosos alienígenas llegaron a nuestro mundo, y ustedes, monos de barro que han estado un mísero segundo en este planeta a comparación de los millones que años que lo hemos habitado, se dieron el lujo de darles la bienvenida y dejarlos gastar nuestros recursos-

-Sabía que todos ustedes nos culparían por esto, pero podría haber sido peor Victoria- Dice dolido el capitán mientras apunta a Victoria –Si no hubiéramos llegado a ese acuerdo, hubieran destruido nuestro planeta-

-Pero humano tonto, para eso estaba el Ascenso- Dice Victoria endulzando su voz mientras usaba a Vivian como escudo –Para sacar a esas escorias alienígenas y esclavizarlos, pero tuvieron que aliarse con ellos en nuestra contra ¡Nosotros compartimos este mundo con ustedes y nos dieron la espalda!-

-Eso no es verdad… pero hasta aquí llegas Victoria- el capitán dispara a Raphael, y la bala sale en línea recta hacia el corazón de Vivian. La chica estaba aterrada pero la bala la atravesó sin provocarle daño alguno.

-¿No me hizo nada…?- Vivian había sido liberada por Victoria que escapó antes de que la bala de la Colt la alcance. Y se perdió de vista por unos instantes -¿Dónde está?-

-Tranquila jovencita, esta arma podrá con ella…- El viejo capitán vuelve a cargar la Colt, pero cuando iba hacerlo, su mano se paralizo y dejo caer el arma.

Vivian grito aterrada al ver la escena como si se desarrollara en cámara lenta. La fina y delicada mano de Victoria había atravesado la espalda del capitán y le había arrancado el corazón. Al sacarla del cuerpo de ese hombre, este cae al piso completamente muerto, mientras Victoria observaba asqueada el órgano vital de ese humano.

-Hay tanta grasa tapando tus arterias coronarias que me sorprende que siguieras con vida, asqueroso humano- Victoria revienta el corazón en sus manos, manchando su impecable vestimenta. Mira con malicia a Vivian y sonríe horriblemente -¿En que estábamos, querida?-

-Nunca te saldrás con la tuya- Dice Vivian tratando de llegar a la Colt, pero Victoria la detiene con uno de sus látigos de sangre y la inmoviliza.

-Claro que lo haré… ahora esta estación me pertenece, mis súbditos se encargaran de las alimañas humanas y alienígenas- Victoria toma el mentón de Vivian con delicadeza, deleitándose con la suave piel de la joven hibrido de irken y humano, sonríe complacida acercando sus labios a los de ella y susurra con dulzura –Si quieres seguir con vida, vas a hacer todo lo que te diga… hibrido-

Vivian aparta el rostro asqueada, pero a Victoria parecía que no le afectaban los berrinches que ella hiciera, estaba muy ocupada mirando a Raphael en el piso.

-No puedo tomar esa arma… pero como no tiene balas, ya no es mi problema- Con rapidez Victoria destruye la sala donde estaba la Colt, dejando que los escombros del techo la sepulten. Luego de hacer esto, toma del brazo a Vivian y la empuja al ascensor.

-Ahora tus lindas manos van a trabajar como nunca, o sino cuando tu hermano regrese, lo volveré a asesinar delante de tus propios ojos…- Victoria se sonríe con malicia –Podría pedirle a Trent que lo reviva, y te mostrare como se muere tu hermano una y otra vez hasta que enloquezcas-

-Yo… haré lo que me pida- Susurra apenada Vivian mientras Victoria presionaba el botón para indicar el piso a donde quería llegar. Mientras tanto los vampiros seguían matando policías humanos y alienígenas por todo el lugar.

(…)

Niz estaba más que seguro que el precio que pago para revivir era demasiado elevado. Soportar por unos instantes ser el muñeco masticable de Can Cerbero era sin duda un precio poco razonable, sin embargo solo fueron por un par de días y su alma no sufrió tanto como lo haría un alma humana.

Eso no significaba que no hubiera dolido mucho y que casi enloqueciera por esto. De todos modos, Trent intervino ante su pobre juicio y ahora, tras unos segundos de deliberación infernal, estaba de regreso en el mundo de los humanos.

-Tengo… sed- Niz trato de ignorar el recuerdo de las dolorosas torturas que paso durantes esas horas y días en el infierno, y recalco la gran cantidad de fluidos que perdió en ese lugar buscando desesperadamente una máquina expendedora de sodas.

-Tienes suerte de que no te quisieran allí, torturar a un irken es lo más aburrido del mundo- Dice con algo de malicia Trent, mirando como Niz destruía la maquina expendedora de soda mas cercana y comienza a beber las latas como si hubiera estado siglos sin una sola gota de gaseosas –Eres muy impulsivo muchacho ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el soldadito perfecto fuera el pervertido amante de su hermana?-

-Cállate, no te metas en mis asuntos- Niz gruñe esto aplastando las latas de soda con furia. Tratando de recuperar el control de lo que pasaba por su mente, y olvidándose de su destino, controla la hora que marcaba su PAK.

–A la señorita Kia le queda una hora y media para regresar a la ciudad- murmura Niz mientras trata de observar la situación de la ciudad. Todo parecía ser normal, excepto por la gran cantidad de trafico que se dirigía a la estación de policía de la ciudad.

-Algo está pasando allí- Niz estaba listo para salir huyendo, pero recuerda a Trent. Tal vez si lo acababa con el desgraciado en ese momento dejaría de molestarlos. Cuando iba a volverse al abogado, noto que había desaparecido.

Niz estaba confundido por esa actitud ¿De quién huiría Trent a estas alturas?

-¡AMO NIZ!-

-¡SQUEEEEE!-

Niz trago duro, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Creyó que debía ser un producto de su imaginación y que tal vez ese pequeño viaje al infierno había destruido algunos circuitos de su PAK. Pero GIR y Minimoose eran reales, tal así que los invistieron con fuerza y comenzaron a besuquearlos con sus labios mecánicos.

-Gir, Minimoose… pero pensé que estaban destruidos en mi dimensión-

-Bueno, parece que ambos están muy bien- Allí, delante de Niz, estaba una humana que aparentaba ser Kia pero se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Sus ropas estaban destruidas, su cara bañada en sangre que salía de una seria herida en su frente y su cabello ya no era de un brillante azul marino. La mayor parte de este se había vuelto negro desde la nuca hasta llegar a la coronilla, solo le habían quedado unos cuantos mechones de su característico y raro color.

-Señorita Kia- Sorprendido, Niz noto que la mano derecha de Kia estaba Ramiel, esa brillante beretta de plata pura, y en la izquierda estaba la mágnum… esa debía ser Miguel.

Ella había vencido al francotirador.

-Chico ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-

Niz abrió la boca, no sabía por donde comenzar. En ese instante, Minimoose se elevó en el cielo y comenzó hacer ruiditos para que le prestaran atención. GIR saltaba de emoción y luego se quedo sin decir nada, mirando a un punto en el espacio. Niz y Kia estaban algo confundidos ante esa actitud, hasta que GIR comienza a canturrear –El alce lo sabe, el alce lo sabe… todos rueden porque el alce lo sabe-

-Minimoose ha detectado a Vivian, si lo seguimos de seguro daremos con ella-

-¿Dónde están Zim y Dib?- Dice Kia preocupada, había sentido una rara presencia demoníaca cerca de allí.

-Señorita Kia, esto es importante… si no detenemos a Victoria, ella matara a mi hermana- Niz lo sintió mucho por los otros dos, pero Vivian necesitaba ser rescatada cuanto antes.

Kia miro al joven irken y se dio cuenta que le estaba ocultando algo.

–Iremos de inmediato… tu hermana es prioridad- Algo en el interior de la humana le decía que Dib y Zim no estaban bien, pero ella no era omnipresente… rechazó la oportunidad de serlo cuando se quedo con la cabeza de Gazarata al dispararle a quemarropa con _Miguel_, la magnum de su padre.

–Luego vamos por Trent y lo destruiremos de una buena vez- Dice muy decidida la humana.

-Usted dijo que nada podía matarlo- Niz estaba confundido ante la declaración de Kia.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso, solucionemos un problema a la vez- Kia le sonríe confiada al joven irken –Ya quemaremos ese puente cuando lo crucemos-

_**Continuara ^^**_

...

Gracias por leer ^^


	9. El plan de Victoria

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 9_

_**El plan de Victoria**__  
_

**...  
**

Vivian se encontraba sumamente conmocionada, su destino era demasiado desalentador. Temblaba nerviosa mientras el elevador del edificio central de la estación de policía pasaba por los distintos pisos que la componían. Deseaba llorar de angustia e impotencia, su querido hermanastro había muerto delante de sus propios ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Ella miro con algo de inseguridad a Victoria, que parecía estar demasiado feliz. Su blanca tez parecía mostrar un leve sonrojo de satisfacción y una cruel sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de una emoción tan grande que Vivian pudo reconocer fácilmente. Era muy parecida a la mirada que ponía su padre Zim cuando lograba salirse con la suya.

Era la mirada que reflejaba la satisfacción de tener todo lo que te propusiste al alcance de tus manos.

-Querida Vivian, debo admitir que tu y tú molesto hermano irken tienen algo que necesitaba- Victoria se sonríe levemente y luego su voz se vuelve agria al recordar una desagradable experiencia –Podría haberlo tomado de Shin Akabane, pero él atravesó el portal dimensional con Gazarata y no ha regresado aún… y como sabrás, los vampiros no podemos hacerlo-

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos…?- Vivian deja de hablar al ver la expresión de abrumadora maldad que mostraba el rostro de Victoria.

-Su firma de ADN, es ¿Cómo decirlo?... _Especial_- Victoria recalca la última palabra de tal forma que la hace sonar exótica, dejando a Vivian un tanto confundida –¿Sabías que Shin Akira es el único humano de este planeta que puede viajar entre las dimensiones? Los rumores dicen que fue concebido por un humano y un irken-

-¿Supones que los híbridos de irken y humano pueden atravesar los portales dimensionales?- Vivian frunce el ceño molesta y replica con veneno –No tienes pruebas-

-Claro que las tengo, querida- La mujer vampiro se acerca a la joven y la abraza posesivamente mientras acaricia su cabello negro con delicadeza –Tu y tú hermano están aquí "_enteros y vivos"_… Eso es prueba suficiente para mí- Victoria deposita un suave beso en la frente de Vivian haciendo que la joven se azore por lo extraño de la situación.

-No entiendo…- La joven comenzó a sentirse mareada, algo no andaba bien y Victoria debía ser la responsable de todo.

-Había probado ese aparato interdimensional con todo ser viviente que camina sobre este planeta, hasta con irkens, y eso, mi pequeña Vivian, fue muy arriesgado- Victoria le da un toquecito con su dedo índice a la nariz de la chica mientras la abraza más fuerte. Solo faltaban dos pisos para llegar a su destino –Kia Greyswood me hubiera matado si se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, ya sabes que ella es de las que disparan primero y preguntan después-

-Pero estabas haciendo pruebas con los tuyos ¿Qué paso con eso de defender a los seres paranormales de los humanos y alienígenas?- Vivian se sentía un poco estafada, dentro de ella sentía que los humanos y los alienígenas estaban en falta con los seres sobrenaturales. No se esperaba ver a Victoria actuando también de esta forma tan egoísta.

-No me malinterpretes, mis camaradas lo hicieron por voluntad propia- Victoria fue completamente sincera con esto –En este mundo nos tratan como basuras, debemos adaptarnos a las bajas costumbres humanas como el robo y el contrabando para subsistir… y realmente, sacrificarse para lograr nuestro objetivo vale la pena-

La puerta del ascensor se abre y Victoria lleva a Vivian bien sujeta de su brazo derecho hacia el corredor. La joven Membrana camina con dificultad mientras que la vampiresa lo hacía con rapidez y seguridad.

-Aún no entiendo… ese tal Shin ¿Cómo supiste que era el indicado para el experimento?- Dice asustada Vivian.

-Ese maldito hibrido estuvo persiguiendo a una diosa pagana en nuestro territorio- Victoria escupe esto con violencia –No tengo idea quien fue el idiota que la libero, pero interrumpieron unas de nuestras pruebas… y el portal que creo la maquina se los trago a los dos-

-¿Y como supieron que seguían con vida al otro lado?- Vivian levanta una de sus cejas escéptica.

-No hubo devolución de huesos, tripas y sangre al volver abrir el portal, aunque tuvimos que hacerlo en otro sitio, para que Greyswood y Tak no nos encuentren- Victoria sonrío muy satisfecha al mirar a Vivian con amor casi maternal –Solo nos devolvieron dos lindos híbridos, un joven soldado elite y una hermosa jovencita-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- Vivian estaba un poco mareada y no entendía el porque. La calma la había invadido de repente y sus preocupaciones parecían estar desvaneciéndose. Comenzó a olvidar la razón por la que estaba allí.

-Bien querida, primero vas a trabajar un poco…- Victoria se queda muda al ver a un extraño robot en medio de la habitación. Era mucho más grande que una unidad SIR y sus brazos eran muy gruesos y largos.

El robot estaba parado allí sin intención de moverse, rodeado de un par de vampiros que estaban completamente calcinados por un arma láser.

-¿No se supone que el sistema de seguridad de la base estaba bajo nuestro control?- Victoria grita enfurecida a unos de sus subordinados. Mientras tanto el robot seguía parado sin decir nada.

Vivian seguía en trance, pero reconoció a ese pequeño artefacto… era MARV, el robot de Skoodge.

-Lo siento mi señora, ese robot entró al sistema y de repente… la computadora colapso y se apagó- El subordinado se arrodilla ante Victoria, y esta lo mira con mucho desagrado. Iba a darle un puntapié sino fuera porque el robot la interrumpió.

-La computadora no colapso- Dijo MARV con voz taciturna y lejana. Parecía estar mucho más deprimido que de costumbre –Se suicido cuando comencé hablarle de mis problemas emocionales-

Victoria trata de no perder la calma, y se concentra en que Vivian siga sumida bajo su influencia mental. No tenía tiempo para tratar con trastos de origen irken, iba a destruir a ese robot y seguiría con sus planes.

-Siento mucho tus problemas emocionales, pero no tienen cabida en mis planes- Victoria estaba por atacar al robot, pero se da cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí.

Trent aparece de repente detrás de MARV, sosteniendo su pala con si fuera una especie de espada. Con una fuerza descomunal descarga un terrible golpe que termina dejando a MARV en el piso mientras miles de chispas salen del robot.

-¿Qué te propones Trent?-

El abogado hace un gesto para que Victoria guarde silencio, y entierra su pala en la cabeza de MARV –Acabo de destruir su chip de comunicaciones-

-¿Y eso que?- Victoria no se fiaba del abogado, pero a este no parecía importarle mucho.

-Este robot implantó micrófonos en todo el edificio, todo tu plan ha sido revelado a nuestros enemigos… creo que fuiste un poco descuidada, mi delicioso bombo relleno de cereza- Trent le sonríe a Victoria con altanería y esta le dispara una daga de sangre para que le atraviese el cuello. El abogado cae al piso, mientras sangraba profusamente y en pocos segundos se quita la rara arma de su herida.

-Eso fue… innecesario- Se queja Trent, mientras se levanta del suelo muy molesto de ser atacado de esa forma por sus clientes.

-No vuelvas a decirme que hacer, escoria- Victoria dice esto con veneno, pero Trent trata de defenderse.

-Pero solo doy consejos, ya sabes…- Trent se sonríe con calma -…para eso son los abogados-

-Vivian, querida- Victoria se vuelve a la joven Membrana, y le da un abrazo maternal mientras la aleja de Trent –No quiero que hables con ese tipo, solo quiero que te concentres en hacer lo que mejor haces, quiero que construyas una maquina para mi-

-¿Un maquina para viajar a otra dimensión?- Dice Vivian de forma soñadora.

-Claro querida, si quieres puedes venir conmigo, tal vez vuelvas a ver a tu familia y a tus amigos ¿No te gustaría eso?- Dice Victoria con mucha dulzura. Trent hace un gesto que de iba a vomitar en cualquier momento por la escena que estaba obligado a presenciar.

-Si… me gustaría mucho- Vivian se queda pensativa y luego pregunta -¿Niz va a venir?-

-¿Quieres que venga con nosotras?-

Vivian asiente como una niña buena, y Victoria le da un beso en la mejilla para darle confort –Bien querida, traeremos a tu hermano-

Trent iba a decir algo, pero Victoria lo hace callar. No tenía tiempo para detalles, solo quería que su Vivian trabajara con calma y rapidez. Kia Greyswood la encontrará en cuestión de minutos.

Mientras Vivian se prepara para construir la maquina, Victoria aparta a Trent de la vista de la joven para hablar con él a solas.

-Te preguntare esto por ultima vez- Victoria estaba enfurecida, no había podido leer a Trent una sola vez en su vida -¿Qué ganas con todo esto?-

-Ese es mi asunto, dulzura- Trent sonríe como si fuera la única expresión que pudiera hacer con su cara –¿Crees que vaya a traicionarte? Sabes bien que yo no hago ese tipo de cosas-

-Extrañamente tus acciones demuestran lo contrario ¿Qué ganabas haciendo firmar a Membrana tu contrato?- Victoria frunce el ceño desconfiada.

-Me falta personal- Dice aburrido el afroamericano mientras guarda su pala en las abrazaderas que llevaba en su espalda.

-¿Para que necesitas personal?- la vampiresa estaba furiosa de no poder ver lo que pasaba en la mente del abogado.

-Lo necesitare cuando sea ascendido, mi delicioso pastel de fresas- Trent arrincona a Victoria en la pared mas cercana y le sonríe de forma cínica –A veces uno debe tener sus patitos en fila para que todo salga bien, solo vine asegurarme que logres tus objetivos-

Victoria estaba asqueada. El hermano menor de Samedi no era alguien a quien tomarse a la ligera aunque sus habilidades y su forma de ser indiquen lo contrario. Hasta donde sabía Trent no era un simple monstruo o un demonio… nadie tenía idea de lo que realmente era. La vampiresa golpea duramente al abogado en sus partes nobles y lo deja caer al piso, lleno de dolor.

-No vuelvas a invadir mi espacio personal _Trent_- Victoria escupió con repulsión su nombre, como si fuera un insulto.

-¡Agh! Lo... siento… debo irme- Adolorido Trent se arrastra hacia las escaleras y se incorpora –Será un viaje largo hasta la planta baja-

-Espero no volverte a ver- Dice Victoria con voz agria.

-Descuida, mi dulce de melocotón- Trent le sonríe a Victoria con cierta sinceridad –Esta fue mi ultima visita, una lastima que no me hayas dado un beso de despedida-

Trent le dio la espalda abandona la habitación sin decir más.

(…)

-¡Rayos!- Tak lanza con rabia el pequeño transistor que estaba sobre su antena, la estática era terrible y no podía soportarla más. Era seguro que alguien los descubrió espiando –Destruyeron los micrófonos o a MARV… lo siento Skoodge- la irken ve al pobre de Skoodge que se lamenta un poco por la perdida.

-No te preocupes… podré reconstruirlo ¿Qué crees que pretenda Victoria?-

-Su instructiva charla indica que quiere tomarse unas vacaciones permanente en otra dimensión- Tak dice esto mirando con algo de molestia el edificio de la estación de policía desde lejos. Era increíble la multitud que se había agolpado alrededor del edificio, la cantidad de camiones cisternas y grupos comandos que estaban allí.

Todos estaban asustados y tenían excelente motivos para estarlo. Todos los monstruos paranormales de la ciudad se habían agrupado en la cima de la estación, como si estuvieran esperando un acontecimiento en particular.

-¿Qué crees que esperan?- Dice con algo de temor Tak.

-No lo sé- Skoodge estaba un poco inseguro por lo que iba a suceder –Pero no creo que sea algo bueno-

Skoodge intenta comunicarse con Kia por su celular. Había intentado hacerlo hace horas atrás pero la chica no mostraba señales de vida. Finalmente, alguien levanto y contestó su llamada. El irken no tardó en estallar y comenzar a gritar como un histérico, estaba demasiado preocupado por su compañera.

-¡Kia! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Te he llamado hace horas! ¡Vas a dormir afuera, escuchaste! ¡Afuera!- Grita molesto el irken sin respirar en ningún un momento. Del otro lado estaba Niz que tuvo que atender el celular, porque Kia estaba cargando a Gaz dentro de un auto que _"habían pedido prestado" _para ir más rápido a la ciudad.

-Hola… Señor… Skoodge- Dice temeroso Niz.

-¿Niz? ¿Por qué tienes el celular de Kia?- Skoodge estaba colorado por haberle gritado al muchacho, pero escucha que Niz le pasa el aparato a alguien más.

-Mi buen Skoodge, que alegría escucharte ¡Justo estaba por llamarte!- Kia dice esto con completa calma, mientras que del otro lado Skoodge sentía deseos de ahorcar a la humana.

-Bien, que bueno que ibas a llamarme- Dice molesto el irken paseando de un lado a otro como si estuviera por hacer una zanja con sus pies –Al menos que aún tengas deseos de detener a Victoria y salvar la vida de Vivian, podrías haberte dado por enterada ¿Sabes?-

-Acabo de matar a Gazarata, diosa pagana del hambre caníbal- Kia dice esto aburrida mientras ve que Niz le estaba mojando la cara a su tía Gazlene para que despierte –Creo que merezco puntos extras ¿No crees?-

-Esto no es un juego, hay mucho en riesgo y…- Comienza a decir Skoodge, pero como siempre Kia salta el tema como si tuviera una garrocha a mano para hacerlo.

-Tranquilo, Niz va para allá a salvar a su hermana, yo tengo que detener a un _reaper_… creo que si me llego a encontrar con Vicky, estaré tan cansada que siquiera podré lanzarle un insulto- Ella había hablado hace unos minutos con Niz, al enterarse que el se había muerto no pudo evitar atar los cabos sueltos. Hacia mucho que Trent no lograba que alguien le firmara un contrato, y parece que el universo decidió que hoy fuera el día indicado para que sucediera.

-¡Un _reaper_ anda suelto! ¡¿Quién firmó un contrato con Trent?- Skoodge no podía creerlo. Años vigilando al abogado para que no haga este tipo de tratos y ahora se sale con la suya.

-Eso lo sabré cuando encuentre al _reaper_- Kia dice esto con calma y ve que Gaz estaba hablando en sueños, era cuestión de tiempo para que despierte por completo –Te llamo mas tarde, debo hablar con alguien-

-¿Con quien…? ¿Kia?- Skoodge dice esto con algo de duda y al sentir que Kia le corta el teléfono, este estaba a punto de tirarlo al piso y destruirlo. Pero se tranquilizó y miro a Tak con cierta entereza –Niz está en camino… pero tendremos que hacer algo para entretener a Victoria-

-Yo me encargo- Dice Tak con seguridad –Solo necesitare fuegos artificiales Skoodge-

-Muy bien, tengo un par de lámparas ultravioleta que podríamos usar- Dice el irken mientras busca las cosas en el capo del Vectra.

(…)

Kia observa a Niz mientras se prepara para marcharse. Le había dicho todo acerca de su muerte y que no sabía lo que sucedió con Vivian, Dib y Zim. La detective estaba un poco confundida con la situación de la hermana de Niz por lo que decidió darle su celular al muchacho. Tenía un mal presentimiento con lo que planeara hacer Victoria con la jovencita.

-Llama a Skoodge y que te informe de todo lo que pueda- Kia le entrega el teléfono al joven irken, que había pasado una pequeña temporada en el infierno. Se había endurecido al igual que ella cuando le sucedió algo parecido, solo que lo había hecho a propósito en ese entonces.

-Tal vez debas tomar decisiones difíciles a partir de ahora- Kia dice esto de forma severa, haciendo que Niz le dirija una mirada evaluadora –Sugiero que acudas a tu lógica irken antes que a tus emociones, te será más útil-

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Niz estaba un poco nervioso ante esto. A sus padres no les agradaba que acudiera a su PAK en busca de apoyo para alguna misión o estrategia. Era como si temieran que algo malo le pase al hacerlo.

-Vicky no es de andarse con juegos, y si tu hermana esta con ella es probable que este bajo su control- Kia busca en su bolsillo algo para el muchacho y le entrega un talismán hecho de cordel y un pequeño frasco –Aquí esta el dedo meñique del padre de Victoria, si lo llevas puesto su control mental no te afectara y sugiero que le cortes la cabeza a penas tenga la oportunidad-

-¿Cortarle la cabeza? ¿Las estacas de madera no funciona?- Dice un poco confundido Niz, recordando a su padre Dib cuando le explica la forma correcta de matar a los vampiros.

-No, la plata los hiere pero no de muerte, detestan el sol pero no les quema, solo cortando la cabeza de un vampiro o calcinándolo por completo lo mandas a la otra vida-

-Cielos… eso es raro- Dice Niz bajando sus antenas un poco desanimado, no creía ser capaz de cortarle la cabeza a alguien o algo.

-Los hijo de puta son muy difíciles de matar, y Vicky es la más poderosa de los suyos- Kia dice esto con algo de incomodidad –Espero que puedas hacer algo, pero sino, ella te mandará al infierno otra vez-

-Ya aprendí mi lección, no volverá a suceder- Asiente un poco seguro Niz. Kia sonríe con cierta satisfacción ¿Estaba orgullosa del muchacho? Claro, le encantaría tener un hijo como él… ¿Por qué nunca pensó antes en formar una familia?

-¿Dónde estoy?- La voz de Gaz saca de sus pensamientos a Kia. Hora de volver al trabajo y salvar el culo de todos para variar.

-Ya no estas en Kansas, Dorothy… eso te lo aseguro- la detective paranormal le da una sonrisa astuta a Gaz y se gana un poderoso puñetazo en la cara.

-¡No te pases de lista conmigo! ¡Tardaste demasiado en matar a esa cosa que estaba en mi cuerpo!- Gaz estalla de ira, y luego de unos instantes, ve a Niz que estaba del otro lado saludándola con algo de miedo -¿Niz? ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso malcriado?-

-Es muy violenta- Dice con adolorida Kia.

Gir y Minimoose se unen a Niz, mientras le explican la situación de Vivian a su confundida pero muy antipática tía. Realmente Gaz no podía creer todas las cosas que pasaban en ese lugar, era una especie de manicomio. Se atrevió a pensar que estaban mucho mejor en la guerra contra los irkens en su mundo.

-Yo creo que es demasiada información, la señorita se queda conmigo Niz… deberías irte- Dice finalmente Kia.

Niz asiente, y le ordena a GIR que utilice sus cohetes de propulsión. Se une al pequeño robot y salen disparados hacía la jefatura de policía acompañados por Minimoose.

Al ver que el joven se alejaba Kia mira con algo de seriedad a Gaz -¿Te espera alguien en tu mundo? ¿Familia, esposo, hijos tal vez?-

La joven Membrana la miro de forma horrible, pero noto que la desconocida que le había sacado la criatura de su cuerpo, estaba completamente seria –¿A que te refieres con eso-

-No vas a poder volver, es imposible para un humano normal cruzarse a la otra dimensión- Kia dice esto mientras busca un paquete de cigarrillos, ve que le queda solo uno y como un buen policial que piensa en el prójimo, se lo ofrece a Gaz.  
Esta mira para el otro lado, rechazándolo y dice con sequedad –Debe haber una forma de volver a mi mundo… Niz y Vivian cruzaron al tuyo, y yo lo hice-

-La hay… una es en pedacitos- Dice Kia mientras enciende el cigarrillo y lo cala con mucho cuidado. Era el último que le quedaba y realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento. Detestaba dar malas noticias –La otra es invitando un Dios de tu mundo a estos lugares… el problema es que ustedes no tienen criaturas ancestrales caminando por las calles de su ciudad ¿verdad?-

-¡No me importa la mierda que digas! ¡Yo debo regresar! ¡Esos malditos monstruos del espacio mataron a mi padre y debo vengarme!- Gaz estaba enfurecida y Kia pudo ver que deseaba vengarse a toda costa.

-Estoy segura que podrás hacerlo, pero por ahora no… lo primero es matar al _Reaper_ y detener a Vicky- La detective carga su arma Ramiel y luego la coloca en su funda. Luego revisa a Miguel, la mágnum solo contaba con dos balas. No podía desperdiciarlas.

-¿Qué haré mientras tanto- Dice molesta Gaz.

Kia le señala el vehículo a la chica con su dedo pulgar y hace una mueca de exasperación –Espero que sepas conducir una de estas bellezas, yo estoy un poco cansada así que dormiré una siesta-

-No creo tener problemas en hacerlo- Gaz se sube a la nave junto con Kia. Ella estaba muy tranquila a pesar de estar en una difícil situación ¿Ella había conocido alguien así en su mundo? No lo recordaba en el momento.

-Eso es bueno- Kia le muestra una rara brújula con el cristal quebrado de forma tal que parecía estar a punto de perderlo –Solo debes seguir la aguja-

-¿Cómo se ve este Reaper?- Gaz enciende la maquina y descubre que esa nave se movía a una velocidad impresionante. Le vendría bien una de esas en su mundo.

-Creo que tiene forma de irken en estos momentos, tal vez sea algún tipo de estimulación para ti- Y Kia sonríe al ver a Gaz gruñir por lo bajo mientras se adentra a la ciudad.

(…)

Niz había llegado con ayuda de GIR a la estación de policía. Minimoose gritaba emocionado que iba a encontrar a su ama, mientras que GIR y Niz se abrían paso entre la multitud histérica.

Era un espectáculo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción, donde una sola irken estaba moliendo a palos a miles de Vampiros. Había un par de naves que utilizaban reflectores de rayos ultravioletas para debilitarlos, y policías humanos que disparaban balas de plata a los desertores. Todo parecía ir bien de un momento a otro, hasta que un troll con una masa de acero y un centinela infernal con un cuchillo demasiado grande para que pudiera cargarlo, azotaron a los policías con saña matando a varios de ellos.

Hadas, duendes, demonios, orcos, trasgos y banshees se apilaban en el edificio sin mover un solo músculo, dejando que los vampiros y los monstruos de mayor porte acaben con los humanos que se oponían a su revolución.

Todos esperaban algo. Y Niz se preguntaba que era.

-¿Niz? ¡NIZ!- Skoodge finalmente ve al joven irken, y trata de acercarse a él –Vivian esta en la cima de la torre y Tak no logra alcanzarla, hay demasiados vampiros-

-¿En la cima? ¡Minimoose, ve por Vivian!- Niz le señala al alce la cima de la torre de la estación de policía y el robot sale disparado con los propulsores de su cornamenta –Skoodge necesito aerosoles y un algo de carburante- El joven irken camina hacía una ferretería que estaba cerca de la estación y revienta los cristales con un rayo láser.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Skoodge sigue a Niz hasta dentro de la tienda, y comienza a cargar los aerosoles y los carburantes.

El irken no dice nada, y saca el hacha más grande de allí. Si Vivian estuviera con él le haría algo mas agradable como una espada laser, pero esto le será útil por el momento.

-Deja que GIR se coma los carburantes- Dice un poco pensativo Niz mientras deja que los tentáculos de su pak sujeten el hacha a su espalda. Skoodge mira al pequeño robot tragarse los galones de carburante sin parar en ningún momento.

-¡Esto no es un taco! ¡Quiero taquitos!-

-Tranquilo GIR después de esto te llevare a comer taquitos y veremos el programa del mono tenebroso- Dice condescendiente Niz.

-Mono tenebroso, a mi cerdito le gustaba- Solloza GIR mientras se traga todo el carburante como si fuera un borracho que había sufrido de abstinencia.

Niz carga con el resto de las cosas en una mochila, y comienza a entrar al edificio de la policía. Estaba tranquilo a la entrada, pisos más arriba podía escuchar a Tak peleando por su vida.

-Esto está demasiado tranquilo- Dice con algo de reserva Niz.

-¡Mire amo Niz! ¡Es Batman!- Grita emocionado GIR.

Niz parpadea incrédulo al oír esto. Ve a un enorme sujeto provisto de enormes colmillos y dos hileras de dientes lanzarse sobre él. Recordaba los vampiros que lo recibieron en esa dimensión y la paliza de su vida que le habían dado. El irken lo esquiva con dificultad, tratando de mantenerse delante de este.

-¿Viniste del infierno por la puta de tu hermana, soldadito?- El vampiro se sonríe embelezado ante la cara estoica de Niz. Los insultos no servirían a partir de ahora, Kia le pidió que acudiera a su programación y es lo que estaba haciendo.

Niz solo estaba dejándose llevar por los datos de su programa de soldado irken.

-¿Dónde está Victoria? ¿Qué le hicieron a Vivian?- La voz de Niz era monótona, en su mente solo corrían las voces de la programación, las cuales ordenaban cumplir su misión a toda costa: destruir a todos los vampiros y rescatar a Vivian.

En ningún momento le quito la vista al cuello del vampiro.

-No eres nadie para estar frente a nuestra señora y tu hermana está muerta, soldadito- El vampiro mordió su mano y saco un cuchillo de sangre. Trató de herir a Niz con este pero el joven irken lo esquivo nuevamente.

Su mente estaba en frío absoluto, nadie podía decir que estaba haciendo el mismo. Hasta las voces del PAK dándole ordenes y mostrándole el camino para alcanzar su objetivo las sentía cada vez más fuertes.

_"Descarga el golpe en su cuello… que no te vea venir"_ El susurro fue lógico y calculador en su mente, pero para nada cruel. Eso le basto a Niz.

El vampiro se confió demasiado cuando le dio un buen golpe en el rostro a Niz, porque sintió debajo de sus nudillos como se reacomodaban los huesos de la mandíbula del irken. Estaba seguro de que Niz caería al piso, es más, el cuerpo del joven soldado hibrido se contorsiono y comenzó a perder balance.

El vampiro no vio como uno de los tentáculos del PAK de Niz le pasaba el hacha a su mano derecha.

De repente, las patas mecánicas de Niz se activan e impulsándose con estas y sin apartar la vista del cuello del vampiro, el joven irken realiza un poderoso corte que termina retirando limpiamente la cabeza del vampiro.

Esta cae y rueda por el piso, mientras que su cuerpo se desploma dejando esparcirse un gran charco de sangre color negra.

El irken evita tocar este desagradable líquido con sus botas y revisa el hacha en sus manos. Buen filo, esa cosa podría acabar con otros cinco más sin perderlo.

-Vamos GIR, en el siguiente piso tal vez haya nachos con queso- Dice con una ligera sonrisa Niz.

-¡WIIII! ¡NACHOS!- GIR se apresura a buscar el ascensor, pero ve con decepción que no funcionaba.

-Abre la puerta GIR, escalaremos por allí- Niz le sonríe a su pequeña unidad SIR como si estuvieran en un día de campo –Apuesto que llego a la cima antes que tu-

-¡LOS NACHOS SERÁN PARA MI! ¡EL AMO NIZ ES MUY LENTO!- GIR abre la puerta del ascensor y comienza a escalar por la parte vacía de este, Niz lo sigue velozmente usando sus patas de araña mecánicas.

-¿Cómo están papá Zim y papá Dib, GIR?- Dice Niz tratando de seguirle el paso al pequeño robot que se tomaba demasiado en serio su carrera por los nachos.

-Muy asustados- Dice GIR divertido mientras le saca ventaja a su amo, utilizando uno de los cohetes de propulsión que aún le funcionaban.

-¿Están asustados por nuestra desaparición?- Niz frunce el ceño. Asustado no era una palabra adecuada que le gustara para describir a sus padres. Preocupados tal vez ¿Pero asustados? Algo no andaba bien en su mundo.

-Eso… y las personas que caminan gracioso por las calles- GIR grita esto y se choca con la caja del ascensor –¡Yo gane! ¡¿Dónde están mis nachos?-

-Ya los tendrás GIR…- Niz se acerca a la puerta del último piso y la abre con dificultad, pensando en las personas que caminan gracioso ¿Dónde había escuchado algo similar? -…Solo hay que ver detrás de la puerta numero 2-

Niz y GIR llegan a un vestíbulo, en donde se veía una enorme cantidad de metal y cables esparcidos por todos lados. Y claro, muchos más vampiros de los que podían contar.

-¿Miren nada más quien llego?- Se escucha la voz de Victoria desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras una docena de vampiros rodean a Niz y a GIR en forma amenazante.

-Creo que no hay nachos aquí GIR, ellos se los comieron a todos-

-Los extrañare, a mis pobres nachitos- GIR solloza por un instante y luego cambia de actitud y grita eufórico -¡Quiero Tacos!-

-Veo que tienes otra de esas chatarras parlantes contigo- Victoria se abre paso entre sus súbditos para quedar frente a frente con el irken –Eso no te salvará irken, te vas a morir como la última vez-

-¿Dónde esta Vivian?- Dice con tono casual Niz.

-No estas en condiciones de hacer preguntas jovencito… y además ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo?- La vampiresa sonríe falsamente y chasquea sus dedos para que sus sirvientes salgan de su camino -Me serías mas útil si continuas con vida…- Cuando Victoria intenta tocar a Niz, su mano se quema. Ella la retira asustada y mira al irken con cierto odio.

-¿Por qué no puedo acercarme? ¡Dímelo ahora, maldito alien de porquería!- Dice con furia animal Victoria mientras su cara de deforma y deja mostrar sus enormes colmillos.

-Si me dices donde esta Vivian tal vez te lo diga- Niz ni se inmuta, pero GIR se esconde detrás de él. El resto de los vampiros se agolpan alrededor de Niz nuevamente, comienza a mostrar sus dientes y a gruñir como perros hambrientos.

-Ella está bien mi lindo niño… mírala por ti mismo- Victoria señala la escalera que daba al último piso en donde descendía Vivian. Ella estaba recién bañada, su cabello negro aun estaba mojado. Su delgado cuerpo bien contorneado estaba dentro de un camisón de seda blanco que dejaba ver su ropa interior de encaje azul, y un escote que no permitía utilizar demasiado la imaginación para adivinar lo que había abajo.

Vivian estaba más pálida que nunca, sus ojos sin vida y su rostro vacío hicieron que a Niz se le fuera el alma ¿Qué le hizo ese vampiro a su hermanita?

-¿Qué le has hecho?- La frialdad en su cabeza se disipo, su voz se torno horrendamente amenazadora. Ahora Victoria se había convertido en un terrible enemigo que debía ser eliminado a toda costa.

-Tranquilo mi niño, ella esta intacta… en todo sentido- Victoria mira con cierta solemnidad al muchacho y este frunció el ceño. Esa mirada solemne era por alguna razón, y Niz no podía descifrar cual era.

"Mente en frío, soldado" Su PAK demandaba a gritos apegarse a la programación en pos de la misión. Sacar a Vivian de allí era prioridad, no debe ser tan viseral con estos asuntos.

_*Pero ¿Por qué Victoria me mira de esa forma? ¿Quiere algo de mi?*_

-No vengo a negociar- Niz saca el hacha de su espalda y extiende las patas mecánicas de su PAK. Sin apartar la vista de Vivian le da una orden a GIR desde la computadora de su unidad PAK.

El SIR se queda pensativo en un momento, y asiente tontamente. Comienza a bailar de forma cómica delante de los vampiros y cuando estos bajan la guardia, vomita sobre ellos litros y litros de carburante. Media docena de vampiros estaban empapados en combustible.

-¿Esto es carburante?- Dice uno de ellos, pero antes de que griten de horror, GIR les dispara con el láser que salio de su cabeza y arden en llamas.

-¡Huuy! Una fogata- GIR saca un palito con una salchicha adosada al final y comienza asarla en los pobres vampiros en llamas. Aprovechando la confusión, Niz se carga a otros dos usando una lata de aerosol y encendiéndola con su láser. Las flamas atacaron a los vampiros y estos aterrados bajan la guardia para no terminar carbonizados. El hacha de Niz no espero otro segundo y desprendió dos cabezas en tres rápidos movimientos.

El irken estaba tan concentrado matando vampiros, que no se dio cuenta que Victoria había llevado lejos a Vivian. Hasta que Minimoose chilla en el pasillo donde estaba la reina vampiro y su cautiva hermana.

Niz no tenía tiempo, debía moverse rápido para rescatar a su hermana, por lo que el resto de los vampiros debían esperar. Tuvo una idea, usando el láser de expansión de sus patas mecánicas, lanzo a los vampiros por los ventanales, dejando la un agujero en forma de cuadrado perfecto.

Iba usar esto con Victoria, pero dadas las circunstancias, requería de medidas desesperada. Su PAK no se descargo tanto como esperaba y eso le pareció extraño.

Recordaba que su padre no le permitía usar todas las funciones de este, porque temía que se quedara sin energía.

La computadora del PAK lanzo un pitido en forma audible, y Niz recibió información de una especie de arma opcional similares a sus patas mecánicas. Conforme con esto, deja que el programa se active. Toda la ayuda que su PAK le proporcionara era bienvenida, no entendía porque sus padres no le permitían usarlo al máximo pero iba serle de gran ayuda para rescatar a Vivian.

_**Continuara ^^**_

...

Gracias por leer ^^


	10. ¡Responde ADN!

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_Capitulo 10_

_**¡Responde ADN!**__  
_

**...  
**

Vivian mira alrededor con indiferencia, varios vampiros y hombres lobos estaban recibiendo un suero especial que le permitiría traspasar al otro lado. Estaba hecho con la sangre de Niz y la suya.

La joven híbrida de irken y humano programa la maquina para abrir el portal a la otra dimensión.

-¡Este es mi Ascenso!- Victoria sonríe en forma cruel, mientras gritaba a sus subordinados que recibían la dosis de la droga que le permitiría viajar a la otra dimensión –¡Ni siquiera mi Padre lo hubiera planeado mejor!-

Todos victoreaban y gritaban con entusiasmo. Las hadas, trasgos y duendes entraban de a miles para recibir sus dosis y cruzar el portal hacía su destino. Este se hacía cada vez más y más grande, dejando ver un cúmulo de nubes azules y brillantes relámpagos celestes desde el otro lado.

-Este es el comienzo de una nueva era- Los ojos azules de Victoria brillaron de felicidad mirando a sus camaradas partir hacía la otra dimensión –De ahora en más, yo y mi hija Vivian gobernaremos a los irkens y a los pocos humanos… Les recordaremos a esos horribles seres lo que es temerle a la oscuridad-

Todos gritan nuevamente, llenos de anhelo de justicia y un nuevo orden social, cubriendo con sus múltiples voces la risa maligna de Victoria.

(…)

Cuando Gaz vio al _Reaper_ con forma de un irken mucho más grande que el mismo Zim y que muchos humanos, tratando de matar de manera atroz a la versión de su hermano en ese mundo y a la de su cuñado, creyó que estaba en medio de una de sus locas pesadillas.

-Esto es muy bizarro, en muchos sentidos- Gaz dice esto muy sorprendida. Kia en cambio suspiro molesta.

-Este _Reaper_ es un verdadero dolor en el culo, pero créeme, el otro tipo que trabajaba para Trent estaba mas loco que una cabra- Las dos ven volar por lo aires a Dib, estrellándose en una tienda y rompiendo en pedazos los cristales de esta.

Zim no estaba muy bien, pero aún así se mantenía en posición de ataque. Kia se preguntaba hasta cuanto iba aguantar ese PAK, no recuerda que el irken se haya molestado en recargarlo hacia tiempo.

-¿Cuál es plan?- dice muy concentrada Gaz en la pelea. Ese Zim era un poco más habilidoso para escaparse de los ataques del _Reaper_, por lo que debió haber peleado con él anteriormente.

-Disparar y preguntar después- Dice Kia elevando sus hombros y mirando a Gaz como si fuera una obviedad lo que debían hacer.

-¿Eso es todo?- Gaz entorna los ojos molesta, su voz seguía impasible pero la ira la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

-Me ha funcionado antes, pero como eres invitada debería preguntarte que se te ocurre- La detective estaba un poco cansada de todo. Le gustaría estar con Skoodge para quejarse del día de mierda que tuvo y escuchar a MARV quejarse de que su vida es mucho peor. En verdad que hacía mucho que no estaba con Skoodge ¿Estará bien?

-Eres una reverenda estúpida- Gaz dice esto con mucho odio –Esto es lo que vamos hacer…-

Mientras Kia salía del auto, caminando como si tuviera intensiones de hacer nada al respecto con la pelea, Dib y Zim estaban siendo apaleados por un irken demasiado metódico. Tanto que decidió darle el mismo castigo a ambos a pesar de que Trent solo quería la vida de Dib.

-Greyswood- Se escucha a las espaldas de Kia una voz familiar.

Trent estaba allí mirándola con ganas de asesinarla. Lo cual no podía hacerlo por motivos obvios, ella jamás firmo un contrato con él –No se puede pelear contra la muerte, y lo sabes-

-Claro que lo sé ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de detener a la misma muerte en su labor? Yo no voy hacer nada que tú no quieras, Trent- Kia hizo su gesto habitual, aquel en el que se hecha un farol para que su rival en el poker la tome como una arrogante perdedora que no tiene una buena mano. Pero el abogado no era tan iluso para caer en esa trampa.

-No tengo porque revelarte mis planes- Trent frunce el ceño molesto.

-Eso no es necesario, creo que todo encaja- La detective habla de forma casual, mientras la pelea entre el reaper, Zim y Dib continuaba detrás de ellos. Ella saca de su bolsillo dos cigarrillos caseros de hierba del diablo. Le ofrece uno a Trent y este lo toma con algo de reserva.

-¿Encaja? ¿Lo descifraste?- Trent ve con aprensión que la chica saca un encendedor a gas y prende su cigarrillo, y luego enciende el suyo ¿Cómo pudo un simple humano pasar los obstáculos que había preparado? El abogado había enloquecido a los antecesores de Kia con terribles e intricados planes, y ahora, en esta ocasión tan especial para él, la humana le revela que lo descubrió.

_¿Se estaba echando un farol o realmente lo descifro?_

-Creo que lo entendí todo cuando mi padre apareció para ayudarme con Gazarata- Dice con calma Kia mientras fuma su cigarrillo –Pensé que él sería mi enemigo, pero como siempre mi percepción de la realidad estaba siendo bloqueada ¿Me entiendes?-

-No realmente-

-Bien, entonces no te molestare con los detalles de la relación con mi padre e iré al grano- Kia fuma con muchas ansias su cigarrillo. Zim había destrozado en ese momento las patas mecánicas del irken Nny, pero este seguía siendo un sanguinario asesino implacable –El punto aquí es, que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora para lograr tus propósitos, dejaste sin cuidar un detalle importante y ahora mi estimado abogado… sé como _matarte_-

Trent abrió la boca dejando caer su cigarrillo. Kia no lo mira, su rostro estaba completamente serio y de un momento a otro una sonrisa de fanfarrona aparece en su rostro. De repente, una joven de cabello morado, que conducía de una nave último modelo se estrella contra el Reaper Nny, lanzándolo a pocos metros cerca de Kia. Esta no mira al irken que estaba levantándose para seguir peleando, y se limita a apuntale con su mágnum al PAK de ese sujeto. Finalmente lanza el resto de su cigarrillo de hierba del diablo al piso.

-Tu plan era demasiado intrincado, debo admitir que jamás lo hubiera concebido…- Kia comienza hablar mientras que Nny se incorpora vigilando a la detective. Observo con horror que a pesar que no lo estaba mirando, el arma lo seguía como si ella estuviera concentrada en dispararle.

Dib ayuda a un mal herido Zim a reincorporarse del último ataque, nota que Kia tenía acorralado al irken que los había hecho sufrir tanto. El joven estaba molesto que no acabara con la vida del extraño irken de una buena vez ¿Qué se proponía Kia?

-…Pero ¿Liberar a Gazarata para que yo no pudiera detener a Victoria? Eso fue redundante, es decir, el mundo no gira alrededor de mi persona- Kia inclina un poco su cabeza como si intentara disuadir a Trent hablar. Se dio cuenta que dio en el clavo pero ella no iba a molestarse en esperar que conteste. Nny trataba de irse pero Kia seguía apuntándolo.

-Si te mueves te mueres- Ladra Kia con una horrible voz que salía del fondo de su garganta. La hierba del diablo hizo efecto y esto provoco que la piel de Dib y Gaz se erice.

Zim frunce el ceño y se alegro por dentro de que Skoodge no estuviera allí para ver en lo que se había convertido la detective en ese instante. El cabello negro de la joven emanaba un vapor violáceo que lleno el ambiente de un putrefacto hedor a azufre.

-Nada puede matarme, soy un Reaper- Nny dice esto confiado, pero ve a Trent negar con cierta calma.

-Ella puede hacerlo con el arma que te esta apuntando- Trent trago saliva.

-Entonces ¿En que estaba?- Kia le devuelve a Trent una mirada aburrida, como si ya no le importara lo que hiciera en ese instante. De todos modos, Victoria ya debió marcharse de su dimensión para siempre, con la mayoría de sus seguidores -¡Ah! ¡Cierto! El mundo no gira alrededor de mi… por lo que liberaste a Gazarata para otro propósito, mucho más importante que ayudar a Victoria ¿Ahora vas captando lo buena que soy con los rompecabezas?-

-Maldita embustera- Trent dice esto con rabia. Realmente eso era Kia, una estafadora.

-El punto de todo este asunto era llevar a cabo un nuevo Ascenso, pero en el mundo de Vivian y Niz- Kia inclinó su cabeza hacía el otro lado y comenzó a reírse como si le hiciera gracia el asunto –Claro, fue fácil para ti convencer a las criaturas sobrenaturales de invadir a otro mundo, a Victoria solo debías decirle que iba a gobernar un mundo sin humanos e irkens… Por Dios esa mujer es _taaan predecible_ jejeje-

-¿Realmente crees que lo sabes todo?- Dice Trent con calma.

-¡Hey! Hay muchas cosas que yo no sé… pero el punto de todo esto no era el Ascenso en si, sino lograr obtener un mundo sin humanos y sin alienígenas ¿O me equivoco?- Dice Kia con calma mientras eleva su mano libre como si tratara de no ofender a Trent. Ella mira al Reaper, al cual no había dejado de apuntar, y le hace un guiño con su ojo izquierdo, mientras le sonríe de forma socarrona –Ahora tu, el irken loco… ¡Vete al infierno!-

Kia dispara a Miguel y destroza el PAK de Nny con demasiada facilidad. El agujero que se forma en su tórax era exageradamente grande, lo cual causo una horrible impresión en el rostro de Dib.

Gaz simplemente levanto la ceja al ver que la detective que estaba allí parada. Se dio cuenta que no era la misma con la que estaba hablando hace un momento en la nave. Había muchas razones para que estuviera así, o ella era bipolar o estaba dopada con ese extraño cigarrillo.

Se quedaba con la segunda opción.

-¿Es normal que ella se comporte así?- Gaz mira con calma a Zim que parecía estar más tranquilo que Dib.

-No. La mayoría de las veces se comporta como una estafadora inofensiva. Pero no puede dañarnos, ella en este estado solo puede matar monstruos sobrenaturales- Dice muy seguro Zim, pero Dib miraba a Kia como si fuera el peor monstruo con el que se haya topado.

-Eso es… reconfortante- Dice molesta Gaz. Realmente no deseaba tratar con esa detective. Una persona así de impredecible era demasiado peligrosa.

Trent abrió los ojos desmesurados al ver como su_ reaper_ se moría delante de él, desvaneciéndose con un montón de papeles negros elevándose lentamente al cielo. No se esperaba esto, la mayoría de las veces Kia optaba por disparar y luego preguntar. Tal vez le pregunto a su hermano Samedi porque su arma especial nunca le hacía daño.

-Veo que este asunto de la Muerte y el Reaper es cíclico- Kia gira sobre sus talones y rodea a Trent sonriéndole de forma horrible. El abogado frunce el ceño y desaparece delante de ellos como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

-Se va a tu mundo… - dice Kia mirando con calma a Gaz. Su cabello ahora estaba completamente negro y sus ojos eran de color negro también. Su mirada era aburrida e indiferente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Dice la joven gótica.

-Porque tiene que escaparse de mi, sabe que lo mataré con la última bala de Miguel- Dice sonriendo con algo de calma Kia, parecía que en cualquier momento estaba por desmayarse del cansancio. Dib y Zim se miran mutuamente y asienten.

-Hay que evitar que se escape, si pasa al otro mundo lo convertirá en un…- Dice con algo de incomodidad Dib.

-…Verdadero caos, realmente Trent lo ha planeado muy bien… demasiado bien- Zim dice esto con algo de molestia, mira a Kia que seguía riéndose como una idiota. Ella estaría así por un rato más por los efectos de la droga.

-¿Cuál es su plan para deshacerse de los humanos y los irkens?- Dice incomoda Gaz, algo en la mirada taciturna de ese Dib le decía que no le gustaría averiguar la respuesta.

-¿No esta claro? Mezclas una diosa pagana capaz de crear zombis a su voluntad y esparcirlos por el mundo, y un virus universal de computadora capaz de destruir cualquier tipo de ordenador ¿Y que obtienes?- Kia sonrió con algo de arrogancia, esperando la respuestas que los demás no le darían porque le temían demasiado.

–¡Una jodida EXTINCIÓN!- Y Kia siguió riéndose del peor chiste jamás contado, por un buen rato.

(…)

Niz probó su arma opcional antes de enfrentarse a Victoria. Sus patas mecánicas delanteras se transformaban en sables láser. Era impresionante, el PAK no bajaba los niveles de energía y el arma cortaba el concreto y el metal como si fuera mantequilla. Era impresionante, pero dudo por un momento que sería suficiente para vencer a Victoria. De todos modos no tenía de otra.

-¡Oooooh!- Dice GIR mirando a Niz moviendo sus nuevas espadas láser con tanta facilidad -¿Podemos ir por tacos después de esto?-

-Este…- Niz dice esto desconcertado –Claro GIR, supongo que ya nos iremos a casa-

-…- De repente se escucha un sonido extraño. Ninguno de los dos pudo identificarlo al principio, pero provenía de un lugar cercano a ellos.

-¿Quién esta allí?- Niz miro expectante hacia el hueco del ascensor. Se escuchaba el sonido de metales rasgándose entre si, hasta que vio a una irken conocida emerger del hueco con su patas mecánicas haciendo chispas por la fricción.

-¿Niz? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Tak estaba muy mal herida, pero entera. Llevaba un arma en su mano derecha que no parecía encajar con su traje de soldado irken. Una Colt antigua de color cobre.

-Vine por mi hermanastra- Niz dice esto tratando de asistir a la irken mientras esta recuperaba un poco las fuerzas.

-El arma del jefe podrá ayudarnos…- Tak dice esto entrecortada –Llama a Skoodge y pregúntale como están las fluctuaciones dimensionales, tal vez alcancemos a Vivian y a Victoria a tiempo-

Niz mira el celular de la señorita Kia y presiona el número de Skoodge. Al escuchar que responden al llamado, el joven irken no pudo decir mucho.

_-¡Kia! ¿Dónde rayos estás? ¡Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto!_- Skoodge dice esto con algo de exasperación.

Niz abre los ojos desmesuradamente, el señor Skoodge le daba mucho más miedo enojado que su propio padre –Hola… señor… Skoodge soy… Niz-

_-¿Niz?... Siento haberte gritado_- Se escucha al irken del otro lado golpeándose a si mismo en la cabeza -¿Qué haces con el celular de Kia?-

-Necesito tu ayuda ¿Hay algún cambio en las fluctuaciones de las dimensiones?- Dice con dificultad Niz.

_-El portal sigue abierto, es probable que si se apresuran lleguen a tiempo… aquí afuera ya no queda una sola criatura sobrenatural- _

Tanto Tak como Niz escuchan la comunicación. Tenían poco tiempo por lo que debían actuar rápido. La irken reviso por última vez la Colt.

-Tenemos una sola bala para matar a Victoria- La irken mira a Niz con cierta calma y suspira con algo de exasperación –Este es el plan: Entramos, sacamos a Vivian, disparamos y preguntamos después- Tak se hubiera reído en ese instante de si misma, estaba segura que Kia hubiera dicho algo parecido.

(…)

El espectáculo que encontraron al llegar a la sala donde estaba el portal dimensional no era del todo alentador. No había una sola criatura espiritual en ese sitio, había miles de pipetas vacías donde debía haber el suero hecho a base del ADN de Niz y Vivian.

Solo estaban Victoria y Vivian, ambas peligrosamente cerca. Tak analizo la situación en el acto, los dientes de Victoria estaban manchados con sangre al igual que sus labios, mientras que la joven Vivian exhibía unas perfectas perforaciones en su cuello, completamente limpias.

-Llegamos demasiado tarde- Tak maldice en su lengua natal, haciendo erizar la piel de Niz. Esto no era una buena señal.

-Fue divertido tratar con ella como híbrido, espero que pueda ser vampiro… realmente me urge tener una hija- Dice Victoria con una mirada soñadora dedicada solo a Vivian.

-Ella no soportara tu sangre Victoria- Tak dice esto con mucha calma, poniendo su pistola delante de ella y colocándose en posición de disparo "_Solo una bala, solo una bala ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que tener una sola oportunidad para todo?_!"

La vampiresa estaba fuera de si, siquiera presto atención que Tak le estaba apuntando con la Colt. Realmente deseaba que la joven Vivian fuera su aprendiz, ya que al igual que ella cuando se convirtió en vampiro, es virgen. Además era una muchacha brillante y de carácter fuerte.

-Victoria, por el bien de Vivian deja que la ayudemos- Niz trata de razonar con la mujer vampiro –Tu sangre puede matarla, ella no es un humano completo-

-Ella resistirá Niz, tu hermana dejará de ser una simple mortal y me acompañara para toda la eternidad- Victoria cierra los ojos y sonríe imaginando como sería su vida junto a su joven pupila –Luego tomará mi lugar y será una reina única en su tipo- La vampiresa estaba sumida en sus fantasías mientras mordía con saña su muñeca izquierda para dejarla sangrar.

Niz no puede permitir que la sangre negra penetre en el cuerpo de Vivian, así que se lanza sobre Victoria pero ve que Minimoose se interpone entre ellos. El pequeño alce chilla con enfado.

-¿Es tu programa para proteger la vida de Vivian?- Niz dice esto enfadado con el alce –Ella morirá si hace esto Minimoose, ella no se salvará…-

-El pedazo de chatarra tiene razón, ella se salvará- Victoria mira con recriminación a Niz, pero este decidió dejarse de juegos. Activo la nueva unidad de su PAK y las patas mecánicas se transformaron en sables láser. Pero GIR evita que destruya a Minimoose lanzándose sobre el alce y sujetándolo con sus brazos mecánicos. Los robots ruedan por el piso y accidentalmente son tragados por el vórtice que estaba cerca de ellos.

Tak observo con atención las reacciones del irken, ese joven estaba cada vez más centrado en pelear que en Vivian. Ahora no entendía como podía cambiar su actitud de esa forma, los irkens no suelen tener diferentes facetas en su personalidad.

-Cortare la cabeza de la serpiente y evitare que sigas propagando tu infecciosa existencia, chupasangre de mierda- La voz de Niz sonó gutural, como si estuvieran en plena guerra algún planeta lejano y allí adelante había un asqueroso Vort que no valía la pena.

Tak apunta con el arma a Victoria y mira a Niz de reojo. Ella no era buena con el asunto de la empatía pero debía intentar calmara al soldado, podría lastimar a su hermana por error –Niz, no ataques a Victoria, ella es rápida y puede usar a Vivian como escudo-

El rostro de Niz se turbo en un momento, el PAK había gritado ferozmente que ataque sin piedad y que borre todo rastro del enemigo… sin importar las consecuencias. Aterrado, no soporto la presión de las órdenes que emanaban de la computadora y guardo las espadas láser en su unidad PAK.

Niz sintió su cuerpo paralizarse y cayo inconciente en el piso. Su PAK pasó a modo de configuración inicial y quedo catatónico por unos cuantos segundos.

_*¿Quién eres?*_

_-Zzzz… zzztzzzz-_

_*Vas a matar a Vivian, detente*_

_-Ztttzzzz… zzzztttzzz-_

Cuando Niz despertó, todo se veía más brillante y su mente estaba demasiado despejada. Ya no escuchaba las voces de los programas del PAK hablándole pero estaba inseguro de moverse. Y desde ese incomodo ángulo, ve con horror como las gotas de sangre de Victoria caen lentamente en la boca de su hermana. El irken muerde sus labios y los hace sangrar por la frustración.

Victoria lo mira con una satisfacción maligna, relamiéndose como un gato que acaba de devorar una camada de pichones indefensos. Se separa de Vivian por un instante sin apartar la vista de Niz, diciéndole de esta manera que ella había ganado.

Pero se escucha el tambor de la Colt repiquetear, y el arma lanza su última bala. Esta se deposita en la frente de Victoria, la cual no deja de sonreírse cínicamente ante la situación.

-Realmente te merecías morir- Tak dice esto con rabia, había disparado la bala en el momento preciso al darse cuenta que Victoria se sentía demasiado segura de su supremacía. Kia le había dicho que nunca debía dejar que vieran sus intenciones cuando se enfrenta con algo, porque la situación se torna muy desfavorable cuando tu oponente puede leer tus movimientos.

Victoria había obviado la regla más básica del libro, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, dejes que te vean venir.

La vampiresa suelta a Vivian que cae al duro suelo y comienza a caminar hacia Tak sin dejar de reírse.

–Un… irken… me venció… malditos bichos de Irk- La frente de la vampiro se volvió grisácea como el cemento y comenzó a llenarse de grietas que recorrieron todo su rostro. Cada vez que se movía tratando de alcanzar a Tak, su cuerpo parecía sonar como un edificio a punto de derrumbarse. Sus brazos se hicieron de cemento y se resquebrajaron al igual que sus piernas, solo pasaron unos pocos segundos cuando Victoria se percata de que iba a morir antes de lograr su mayor hazaña y maldice la existencia de los irkens en su planeta.

Estalla en miles de fragmentos color rojo sangre dejando su vestido cayendo suavemente sobre el frío suelo de la azotea.

Tak gruñe por lo bajo, maldiciendo en irk. En su vida había visto una muerte tan irreal, pero sabía que en su trabajo tarde o temprano iba encontrarse con algo así. Mira expectante al portal y nota que aún estaba abierto –Espero que sea una buena señal-

-Vivian… ¡Viv!- Niz sentía su cabeza palpitar y la vista borrosa. Vivian estaba tirada en el piso como una muñeca de porcelana sin vida. El irken se despabila ante esta horrible visión y se lanza sobre el cuerpo casi sin vida de su hermanastra. Niz la levanta tratando de verla, tomarle el pulso, comprobar su respiración. Pero Vivian comienza a colapsar y a retorcerse. Ella despierta de su sueño y grita llena de dolor, clavando sus uñas en Niz. Estaba muriéndose, sentía que sus huesos se derretían a medida que pasaban los segundos y no podía dejar de gritar y sollozar adolorida.

Hasta Niz sintió la sangre de su hermana hervir debajo de su piel, ella se estaba muriendo de una forma horrible por el venenoso poder de la sangre de vampiro.

En ese instante, el joven irken sintió su propia sangre llenarle la boca. Toco el dedo meñique del padre de Victoria y luego mira Tak que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial de él. Realmente el joven soldado no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que debía hacer algo. Su hermana seguía retorciéndose como si hubieran vertido acido en sus entrañas.

-Vivian… todo esto es mi culpa… si hubiera sido más fuerte y rápido yo lo hubiera evitado- Y Niz poso sus labios ensangrentados en los de Vivian, compartiendo su sangre con ella. La joven híbrida traga la sangre de su hermanastro y deja de moverse, su cuerpo se estabiliza y su mirada de vuelve serena.

Niz separa sus labios de Vivian y la mira con algo de sorpresa. La hermosa jovencita aún seguía pálida pero sus ojos estaban llenos de vida. De repente, abraza el cuello de su hermanastro y los besa con pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El irken trata de separarse para poder preguntarle si estaba bien, pero ella no se lo permite. Hasta que Niz trata de hablar, escapando de las insistentes atenciones de su amor secreto.

-Vivian… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Niz mira a su hermana, que aun estaba un poco embelezada por su nuevo despertar y seguía acariciándolo de forma insinuante. A veces el irken deseaba no tener una piel tan sensible, pero tenía suerte de ser un híbrido y que sus terminales nerviosas no eran del todo erógenas. Aunque debía admitir que las caricias en ese momento se sentía muy bien.

-Estoy bien… yo me siento muuuy bien… quiero que te quedes conmigo y me beses más Niz- Vivian dice esto un poco atontada, al parecer el shock del dolor la hizo delirar por el momento.

-Tranquila, me quedare contigo, pero debemos atender algunos asuntos y después puedes darme todos los besos que quieras- Niz sentía como si su hermana estuviera algo fuera de si, pero ella no parecía importarle. Se preguntaba vagamente si iba estar así todo el tiempo, hasta que Tak los interrumpe trayéndolos a la realidad.

-Mocosos, creo que es hora que se marchen- Tak señala el portal con mala gana –Tengo que destruir esta cosa antes de cause más problema, aunque creo que no queda un solo monstruo paranormal en este mundo-

-¿Monstruos paranormales?- La joven parecía estar reflexionando ante estas palabras hasta que finalmente despierta de su ensoñación. Mira a Niz con una cierta expresión de horror y exclama -¡Niz! ¡Ellos van a nuestro mundo! ¡Nuestra familia y amigos corren peligro!-

-Es el_ Ascenso_, así como este mundo lidio con el, nosotros tendremos que hacerlo- Dice con seriedad Niz. Se preguntaba hasta que punto su PAK iba a intervenir en sus decisiones si seguía presionándose de esa forma. Tendría que hablar con sus padres sobre esto más adelante.

-Deben apresurarse y advertir a las personas, si su mundo no se defiende como lo hizo el nuestro, sucumbirá ante la oscuridad- Tak dice esto señalando el vórtice y los hermanos se levantan para salir de allí.

-¿Dónde está Kia?- Dice preocupado Niz. Quería despedirse de su mentora temporal antes de partir, pero al ver que Tak negaba, se dio cuenta que el tiempo era tirano.

-Lo más seguro es que llegue aquí pronto… le diré que lo hiciste bien muchacho, ojala tuviéramos más soldados como tu por aquí- La irken le sonríe a ambos. Niz mira el celular de Kia con cierta aprensión y luego se lo entrega a Tak.

–Pronto, salven a su mundo- Tak señala dramáticamente el vórtice para indicarles su nuevo destino a los hermanos.

Niz mira por última vez ese sitio. Él no era un paria ni un enemigo aquí, era uno más que podría haber tenido un trabajo regular mal pagado y peligroso como el de la señorita Kia y Tak. A pesar de los conflictos y los peligros de este lugar, era como su mundo debió ser. Realmente le hubiera encantado quedarse aquí con Vivian y tener una vida así de regular y semi-normal.

Pero su familia estaba en peligro y los necesitaban. Sin dudarlo más, entra detrás de su hermana y siente como sus moléculas se desarman por completo.

-…-

_Cuando despertó cerca de los laboratorios Membrana, vio una enorme columna de luz elevándose al cielo._

_ Ese era el **Ascenso**. _

(Al mismo tiempo…)

Tak iba a destruir la maquina, hasta que escucha el celular de Kia en su bolsillo cantando _"Highway to Hell" _de_ AC/DC_. La irken mira molesta el aparato y presiona el botón para atenderlo -¿Hola?-

-¡Tak! ¿Sabes que eres la belleza alienígena de la que siempre me he querido aprovechar?- La voz pertenecía a un hombre, el cual sonaba nefasto y sobre todo peligroso. Tak miro el celular de Kia por un instante y sintió repulsión, jamás pensó que otro ser viviente le diera uno de esos sustos.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate!-

-No destruyas la maquina interdimensional y tal vez te lo diga- La voz sonó tan confiada y extrañamente clara, que Tak se sintió observada. Cuando se dio vuelta lo vio. Un hombre afroamericano, vestido con un viejísimo traje negro y con el celular en sus manos.

-Eres tú… - Tak reconoció al hombre delante de ella, y tembló. Su mayor temor era enfrentarlo algún día y hasta el día de hoy, no entendía como Kia era capaz de reírse de él en su cara.

Era la _Muerte_. Trent.

-Si lo sé, soy endiabladamente guapo por eso tienes esa cara de asombro, pero no he venido aquí a que me admires- Trent estaba un poco cansado, miro en todas direcciones y encontró los restos del suero que Vivian creo para que los monstruos paranormales pasen a la otra dimensión –Creo que este es mi boleto de salida-

El abogado toma una de las dosis y prepara la hipodérmica para aplicársela, pero un disparo certero de Tak se la quita de sus manos. Trent mira a la irken con algo de enfado y gruñe levemente.

-¿Tienes idea de con quien te estas metiendo?- Trent estaba furioso, una enorme cantidad de energía oscura comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo y su sombra adopto la forma de una guadaña -¡TENME MÁS RESPETO ASQUEROSO SER DEL ESPACIO!-

-No creo que te merezcas el respeto de alguien- La voz de Kia interrumpe el terrible escenario. Tak ve por su rabillo del ojo que estaba armada con una mágnum muy brillante, por lo que utiliza sus patas mecánicas para sujetar a Trent antes de que la ataque con toda su rabia contenida.

-¡Vete al diablo, Trent!- Kia dispara y la bala da en el torax del abogado, la fuerza del impacto fue tan fuerte que lo arrojo dentro del vórtice y desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Esa era la última bala de papá- Dice cansada Kia mientras cae al piso exhausta, Zim que estaba a pocos metros de ella y la había ayudado a subir por el hueco del ascensor, trata de ayudarla para que se levante y se mantenga de pie.

-¿Tak? ¿Estás bien?- Dice con algo de calma Kia mientras suelta la mágnum de su padre y la arroja al suelo. Ya no tenía más fuerzas como para portar un arma como Miguel.

-Si, creo que si… ¿Estará muerto?- Dice Tak con cierto asombro.

-Probablemente… No pudo cerrar el contrato con Dib y quedarse con su vida, en teoría debería estar muerto- Dice algo incomoda Kia, mientras escarba en sus bolsillos y se percata que no tiene más cigarrillos encima. Tal vez necesitaba dejar de fumar, uno nunca sabe cuanto puede llegar a depender de ciertos hábitos de forma enfermiza.

-¿En teoría?- Zim dice esto con algo de incomodidad.

-Pero atravesó el vórtice sin usar el último suero que quedaba- Tak muestra la verdadera pipeta que había quedado con el suero para pasar a la otra dimensión. Kia y Zim miran a la irken sorprendidos, y en pocos segundos ya estaban dándole palmadas y felicitándola.

-¿Por qué están tan felices?- Tak no entendía de donde venía ese tipo de adulación. De parte de Kia era muy probable recibir ese tipo de felicitaciones cuando lograba obtener algo a sus expensas y de Zim… hacía siglos que no lo veía sobrio.

-Es una larga historia, pero te lo explicaremos todo- Kia dice esto suspirando con calma y señala el vórtice –Los chicos se fueron-

-Si… Niz te dejo esto- Tak le entrega el celular a Kia y esta se sonríe. Presiona el número 1 de marcado rápido y comienza a esperar que contesten del otro lado.

_-Niz, que bueno que llamaste, aquí esta tu tía esperando para partir al otro mundo…- _Skoodge dice esto con suma calma, parecía estar demasiado calmado a pesar de no haberse encontrado con Kia, pero Dib le había informado hacía pocos segundos, que para su desagrado ella lo había salvado… de nuevo. La detective pensaba para sus adentros que Membrana debería cambiar su titulo de "loco amante de lo paranormal" a "doncella en peligro".

-Escúchate nada más, sonando tan tranquilo y confiable ¿Sabes lo bueno que eres para tratar con niños Skoodge? ¡Ten un hijo conmigo!- Kia dice esto con tanta claridad de Zim y Tak se quedan estupefactos. La irken estaba colorado y refunfuña por lo bajo mirando incomoda a otro punto lejano de la habitación "Solo esta echándose un farol, ella no puede estar hablando en serio"

_-¡Kia! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas? ¡Niz y Vivian eran tu responsabilidad! ¡Eres el ser humano más insensible que he conocido! ¡Y si vamos a tener hijos no lo expondré a tu mala influencia…!-_ y así Skoodge siguió por un largo rato haciendo que Kia mirara el aparato de lejos, para no quedar sorda.

-Al fin, todo termino taaaaan bien- Kia camina hacia las escaleras y comienza a bajarlas con mucha tranquilidad mientras escuchaba como Skoodge la acusaba de ser demasiado inmadura e insensible.

Las cosas no podían estar mejor, solo faltaba reconstruir a MARV y podría decirse que fue otro día más del trabajo más odiado por todos. Y a pesar de ser mal pagado y muy malo para la salud, recomendado solo para aquellos que desean vivir pocos años, era lo único que Kia sabía hacer… y estaba más que conforme con esto a pesar de todo.

**...**

Gracias por leer ^^


	11. Epilogo

_**Invader Zim **_no me pertenece, y esto es otro humilde de Fic (Es humilde pero con buena onda ^^)

Vivian, Niz y Victoria le pertenecen a **Eldar Lisswen Sariethel** para mas información acerca de sus personajes, recomiendo visitar su perfil y su galería en Deviant. :)

Terminamos con esta entrega de Ask DNA, obviamente que da para una continuación y no me arrepiento, me agradó la historia hasta cierto punto y me hubiera gustado haberla desarrollado más con respecto a las relaciones entre los personajes, pero no es mi fuerte hacer melodramas.

Por supuesto que para el epilogo se hace alusión al tema musical **_Back in Black_** de **AC/DC**... obviamente que no se necesita ser un genio para saber quien es el que regreso a la vida a pesar de todo jejjejejje

...

_**Ask DNA**_

_**Epilogo**_

En aquel momento Jamal no se sentía muy bien. Aunque hubiera llegado a su destino y habría logrado entregar los planes de Bill para evacuar la ciudad con ayuda de Membrana, estaba demasiado cansado.

El joven agente del SWAT tuvo que retirarse a descansar en una sala de la casa, mientras que Dib Membrana y Zim preparaban todo para que las personas abandonen la ciudad.

Estaban más concentrados en la evacuación sabiendo donde se encontraban sus hijos, pero le urgía tener noticias de ellos. En realidad Shin les había explicado todo lo que pudo sobre su mundo, pero no fue de mucha ayuda para calmar los nervios de los dos. Un mundo con tanta variedad de criaturas debía ser peligroso aunque se haya instaurado un sistema social estable.

Skoodge estaba un poco nervioso al ver a los refugiados que paseaban a su alrededor. Gracias al traje holográfico que debía usar en presencia de los humanos, ellos no se sentían amenazados por su presencia, pero la sensación de estar allí era abrumadora.

-Así que en este mundo los irkens son odiados por los humanos y viceversa- Dice Shin con aire casual tratando de entretener al alterado irken.

-Bueno… si, es difícil para mi ayudar a Zim en ambos bandos, pero mis superiores me detestan tanto que no creo deberles nada- Dice Skoodge con cierta calma.

-Ya veo, la raza irken no ha experimentado una sola derrotada aún- Shin entiende la diferencia con su dimensión, el Skoodge de allí se sentía muy triste por la perdida de su planeta, pero este en cambio detestaba a los suyos. Y solo porque no habían experimentado la derrotada ni una sola vez –Me tendré que acostumbrar a estas cosas, pero mientras no me examinen podré pasar por un humano normal-

-¿A que te refieres con humano normal? ¿Eres un hibrido?- Dice impresionado Skoodge.

-Si, mi padre era irken y mi madre una humana… es una larga historia, pero en mi dimensión no somos parias- Shin recuerda a su padre, era un irken un poco extraño que odiaba a su raza lo suficiente como para dar miedo a cualquiera. Se preguntaba donde debía estar en ese momento.

-¡Hey! Estamos por abandonar la ciudad- Dice Dib con algo de prisa –Skoodge ve a buscar a Jamal y tráelo para subir a los vagones del tren, Shin te vienes conmigo-

-Nos vemos Shin- Skoodge saludo al joven hibrido y sale hacia la casa de la familia Membrana. Jamal debería estar en la sala de descanso dormitando en el sofá. Pero el joven ya no estaba allí. El irken miro un poco confundido el lugar y llamo a Jamal varias veces.

Finalmente supuso que ya habría partido junto con los demás.

Cuando salió de la casa noto que todo el mundo estaba mirando al cielo. Skoodge levanto la vista también y podía ver que a lo lejos una columna de luz se elevaba hasta casi tocar el cielo. Era enorme y no parecía ser una explosión ocasionada por algún arma del Impero Irk.

-¡Señor Skoodge!- Cerca de él escucho la voz de una joven que conocía muy bien. El irken se dio vuelta, y noto que Vivian apareció de la nada. Junto a ella estaba Niz que se encontraba un poco cansado.

-¿Vivian? ¿Niz?- El irken no podía creer lo que veía.

-Señor Skoodge ¿Dónde están mis padres?- Niz dice esto con algo de dificultad mientras Vivian trata de ayudarlo a que se mantenga en pie, realmente los viajes interdimensionales no eran para él –Necesito informarles de algo importante-

(…)

-Gracias por el préstamo- Jamal dice esto con mucha calma al cadáver que le había quitado un traje _Armani _color negroy acomodando su corbata del mismo color, camina entre las personas e irkens carcomidas que estaban tiradas a su alrededor.

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm, let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about_

Mientras camina por la ciudad hecha todo un desastre, mira entretenido el cielo. La columna de luz que permitiría el Ascenso en este mundo estaba brillando con insistencia. Baja la vista y ve un maletín tirado en el asfalto, lo toma con mucho cuidado, lo vacía y continúa caminando.

-¡Muy bien! Estoy haciendo buen tiempo- Jamal mira su reloj con una ligera sonrisa y nota que ya eran la hora señala, su contacto estaba llegando en ese momento. Saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño aparato de apariencia anticuada para guardar datos, y se queda parado en una intersección de calles, formando una perfecta cruz y cuatro esquinas.

_I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's getting' me high  
Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Using every one of them and running wild_

Ve llegar un modelo Ford LTD pintado de amarillo y se detiene cerca de él. Jamal abre la puerta trasera y se sienta para que lo transporte. Dentro de este había un hombre, un sujeto muy conocido por todos, llamado Bill.

-Billy-boy- Dice con mucha calma Jamal –Acabo de inocular el virus tal como lo prometí ¿listo para firmar?-

-Si, dame el contrato- Bill comienza a garabatear el papel que le extendía Jamal, mientras el taxi seguía marchando por las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Eso es todo?- Dice el hombre de gafas oscuras con cierto nerviosismo.

-Claro mi buen Billy, dentro de unos segundos todos los irkens caerán como fichas de domino- Sonríe Jamal con cierta malicia, mostrando sus enormes y perfectos dientes blancos a Bill.

_'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Yes, I'm back in black_

La armada irken se detuvo de repente. Los cazadores, Voots y los MUERTEs dejaron de funcionar.

Los soldados de Irk caían al piso como moscas frente a un potente insecticida, al igual que sus superiores los Más Altos que daban órdenes desde la Inmensa.

El virus seguía propagándose de forma espantosa cegando miles de vidas alienígenas, y exterminando con la mayor amenaza que el universo hubiera conocido jamás. Hasta la misma computadora de Irk, quedo inservible cuando sistema fue invadido por el extraño virus de datos universal.

Los que se aventuraban a especular, decían que un virus de esta magnitud y poder solo podía provenir de otra dimensión.

Por suerte para Zim y Skoodge los efectos del virus no fueron del todo nocivos por su desvinculación parcial con la computadora, y fueron los únicos irkens a parte de Niz, que sobrevivieron a la infección.

(…)

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a los laboratorios Membrana y dejo salir a Bill, el hombre no sabía que decir al respecto. Los llamados que le llegaban de la muerte de los irkens y la desactivación total de su armamento eran muy alentadores.

Todo parecía ser un sueño hecho realidad.

-Esto es increíble- Dice Bill entusiasmado, por primera vez las cosas parecían mejorar.

-Si, lo sé- Jamal baja del auto y el conductor del taxi también. Era una hermosa mujer de ojos color azul, de cabellera larga y sedosa, piel blanca de porcelana y labios de color rojo sangre. Bill se azoro un poco, no se había molestado en ver a conductor del taxi pero debía admitir que era una preciosidad única en su tipo.

-¿Cuánto quieres muchacho? ¿Dos billones? ¿Tres?- Bill parecía muy entusiasmado en despilfarrar todo ese dinero a cambio de las miles de vidas que cegó el virus universal que inoculo Jamal.

-No necesito dinero…- Jamal sonríe y chasque los dedos. La hermosa mujer se muerde el pulgar y forma una daga de sangre para sorpresa de Bill.

-…Solo quiero tu vida- y cuando el joven afroamericano termina de decir esto, la mujer atraviesa el cuello del hombre con su daga de sangre, arrojándolo al suelo y dejando que muera en forma lenta y dolorosa.

_-Well, I'm back in black / Yes, I'm back in black_- Canturrea Jamal sonriéndose con cinismo.

**¿FIN?**

**...**

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
